


You Conduit!

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Furry Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Anon encounters a mythological "spark dog" creature named Juitz. He unwittingly has to kick her out of her current home, and sadly it's not the first time it's happened to her. To make things better Anon helps Juitz try to find a new place to live, but he soon finds he has a little bit of magnetism with this electrical canine.





	1. Juitz Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected encounter with a canine creature of lightning.

Artwork courtesy of [Blokfort](https://blokfort.sofurry.com/).

* * *

[[ CHAPTER 1: Juitz Up ]]

>Raijin Industrial  
>Nestled within an industrial park not far out of the city is a factory that has been closed for years now  
>It belonged to a local business that thrived in the community but never quite spread out to the rest of the country  
>You remember seeing their stylized "R.I." logo stamped on various electronics and toys sold in nearby shops in your childhood  
>It's a little sad to see a nostalgic part of your youth buried among several other abandoned or struggling buildings hidden inside the industrial park, and it almost feels disrespectful that you now have to trample upon Raijin's grave  
>And just to drop off a letter that nobody is going to read?  
>You've lately been taking up jobs that can only be described as "freelance", with one of them essentially being an old-fashioned "mail courier"  
>We practically have drones delivering mail by now, and there are people who still want their post hand-delivered like you're some kind of paperboy?  
>Apparently so  
>Your current job was given to you by the same person as the most recent string of tasks  
>It's very clearly the same person, because they have been contacting you exclusively through regular letters for each assignment, and the format of them has been identical each time  
>Pristine stationary, immaculate penmanship with a signature in blood-red ink, and an unusual smell of sulfur that you could swear was literally smoking off of the paper  
>At first you thought someone was playing an elaborate prank on you, but if that's the case then it's the most expensive one you've ever been a part of  
>The pay has been incredible for just dropping off envelops and packages at unattended delivery points  
>It kind of makes you feel guilty in some ways  
>It's all so suspicious, and you also feel like you might have gotten roped into something much, much larger than yourself  
>Matters aren't made any better by the frequent warnings not to open the parcels, and threats not to be late on the deliveries that accompany all of your assignments  
>All this wrapped up in a nagging paranoia that you're constantly being watched, even when you're not out on an assignment  
>But hey, at least it makes life interesting  
>And you'll always hoping in some way to finally see where the rabbit hole goes  
>This evening, it leads to Raijin Industrial  
>[DEPOSIT THIS ENVELOP TO THE RAIJIN INDUSTRIAL MAIL SLOT AT THE DELIVERIES OFFICE AFTER 6 PM, BUT NO LATER THAN MIDNIGHT]  
>As usual, both the delivery letter and the envelope it came to you in had no return address  
>While your letter is appropriately addressed to "Anon", the delivery letter is stamped with some kind of unrecognizable runes or technical coding  
>It's bewildering how they get to you in the first place, and if they circumvent the regular postal service then why doesn't your employer just deliver the things THAT way?  
>Well, you're not getting paid to question the process  
>You head over to the industrial park late in the chilly, damp evening, making sure to keep your eyes open for any observers  
>Sometimes you feel like your biggest threat is security or law enforcement, rather than someone actually waiting to ambush you  
>Raijin Industrial is easy to find since it's a bit of an architectural eyesore (with odd corners jutting out everywhere and curved walls all over), but the Deliveries Office is another story  
>You spend half an hour wandering around the perimeter until you finally find a small door nearly hidden in an alcove, thanks to the building's unorthodox layout  
>However, the mail slot on the door won't open  
>You attempt to force open the metal flap to no avail  
>This place has been deserted and derelict for so many years there's no arguing it probably would have rusted shut by now  
>Just then you hear a buzz, followed by a click, stopping you cold  
>Did something just unlock?  
>You try again  
>The slot itself still doesn't budge, but your pressure causes the entire door to swing open  
>There's no way someone is still working here...right?  
>And if it's a squatter, they're probably not going to just open up and invite you in...at least not without getting ready to jump you  
>All you have to do is just leave the letter on the floor and walk away  
>But it's not that easy, and now you find yourself walking into the office  
>Pulled inside like metal to a magnet  
>You make it in just far enough for the door to barely miss hitting you as it swings shut loudly  
>*BOOM*  
>Of course  
>The door is locked, and the release on the inside is completely gone  
>Trespassing in an abandoned factory for an employer you have no idea who they are, and now you're trapped inside  
>Do you call for help and risk having to explain what you're doing out here?  
>Even if you wanted to, your phone can't get any signal in this place  
>The brick walls and metal paneling everywhere cut you off from all communication, and the landline sitting on the dusty desk has no power running to it  
>Nothing in the room works, but that shouldn't surprise you  
>What DOES surprise you is when a dim glow suddenly leaks through the office door that leads deeper into the factory  
>You wait for someone to approach with your breath held  
>But nobody comes  
>Evening is rapidly turning to night, and soon you'll be in complete darkness  
>What choice do you have but to follow what little light you have left?  
>You open the office door out into a hallway, where a sole light bulb dangles from the ceiling  
>Not screwed in, just hanging there  
>Not even hanging from a wire or an electrical cord, just simple string  
>You tap the bulb gingerly, and sure enough it's hot to the touch  
>How is this happening?  
>Another one flickers on farther down the hall, like a will-o-wisp beckoning you to chase it into the unknown  
>The one next to you starts to die out, taking its warmth with it and leaving you with increasingly colder air  
>Now it's not just your curiosity that needs to be sated, but also your desire to have that warmth back  
>With the letter still in your grip, you push onward to the next light bulb in the hallway  
>And then the next one...  
>And the next one...

>The lights guide you down halls and through barren rooms  
>Only machinery too large to move was left in the factory, which all look like hellish beasts thanks to how the shadows are cast onto them  
>More than once you find yourself led onto rickety walkways or near the mouths of ominous voids  
>You make sure not to stray too far from the path of the lights for your safety  
>There's only so far your little bulb spirits are willing to take you, though  
>The resounding echo all around tells you that you're in a massive room now, but this is where your final bulb friend decides to leave you  
>Out it goes, and you're in absolute darkness  
>Darkness and silence, until...  
>*BARK-K-K!*  
>The din is like a gunshot and a new light blinks to life like a muzzle flash  
>You hastily feel around your body for a wound, but you thankfully find nothing  
>The bark bounces throughout the room, and with each echo a new bulb turns on in a winding stream  
>By the time the ringing stops the room is fully illuminated  
>The whole space is like an MC Escher painting of metal catwalks, staircases, and rafters, all surrounding an utterly massive amalgamation of lamps and generators in the center in the shape of some bizarre mechanical Christmas tree  
>But you don't have much time to appreciate the peculiar artwork before you hear growling coming from overhead  
>Followed by a rough female voice that makes your neck hairs stand up  
>"TALK. NOW! WHO. ARE. YOU?"  
>Every word sounds like a snap of thunder  
>You look up, and your eyes are drawn to a vibrant blue and yellow figure  
>A...dog...woman?  
>Two distinctively animalistic legs attached to a relatively humanoid, lithe torso, but with large paws where hands and feet would be  
>She's covered entirely in fur--electric blue from top to bottom, except for static yellow in her explosive mane, pointed ears, fluffy tail, and fur tufts carefully placed on "certain" parts of her body for modesty  
>Yellow in her eyes as well, which stare unblinkingly at you with the intensity of floodlights  
>Oh, and she's upside down, hanging from a large rafter by the pads of her feet as though they are magnetized  
>But she effortlessly drops from the height and lands upright on one of the catwalks  
>Her claws click against the metal as she paces down the steps toward you  
>She opens her muzzle to speak again, showing sharp fangs with little sparks of electricity at the tips like mini lightning rods  
>"I said...WHO are YOU? I let you in, so TALK!"  
>Her approach quickens the closer she gets  
>She accelerates to a blinding speed in seconds, so that when you finally stammer your name she's already up in your face  
>Heat radiates off of her body, along with some otherworldly aura  
>"Ah--nnn--an--na--non?" she says back to you  
>Just...Anon  
>"Nnnna--na--non...Non."  
>She isn't making fun of you; she seems to genuinely be having a little trouble with your name, strangely  
>Frustration is evident in her snarled expression, and in her impatience she looks down at the letter in your hand  
>"Is that for me? Is that why you came here?"  
>Every syllable she makes is enunciated with an unusually assertive inflection and punctuated with a strong huff of air  
>The dog girl snatches the letter from you and holds it up, showing off the illegible symbols printed on the front of the envelope  
>"See? 'JUITZ'."  
>Juitz?  
>There's an air of confidence as she says her own name  
>All the bulbs in the room surge brightly for a split second, then they flash in a pattern like lights on a marquee advertising the star attraction  
>She bites into the envelope and rips it open, plucking out the letter within  
>Her eyes dart from side to side as she scans the paper, but it isn't long before her snarl gradually softens  
>Now she actually looks a little...hurt  
>Wait, never mind  
>She's back to being aggressive  
>Juitz crumples the paper, and as it folds over itself you can still make out [EVICTION] printed thickly in red ink  
>"Damn...three-head...suit mutt...BIG OAF!"  
>The paper smolders in her paws, soon leaving only charred remains fluttering to the floor  
>She spits at the ashes, and her saliva pops on contact like a mini firecracker  
>Her eyes crackle at you as she wipes the drool from her lip  
>"You work for him, Non?" she says. "You here for the three-head?"  
>You can only shrug and tell her what you know about your employer, which isn't a whole lot  
>Explaining you don't have any meaningful alliance with the mysterious letter-sender seems to improve her disposition, as though she thinks you share a common enemy in the situation  
>"Sounds like him," she grunts anyway. "Dumb freak wolf who kicks dogs out of their home and spooks poor Nons with dark eyes."  
>Your employer?  
>You haven't actually been working for a literal "wolf" this whole time...have you?  
>Not only that, but evidently you've been handing out eviction notices on his behalf  
>Juitz looks behind her to the twisted metal lamp "tree" structure in the center of the room  
>Perhaps it has something to do with why she's in the predicament she's facing  
>"That's not my fault. It was like this when I got here. I don't wreck 'man' stuff. Not for fun, I mean. Who is he to call me a van...va--vannd--dal? You know, a punk."  
>It sounds like Juitz speaks entirely in one-syllable words; quickly and with a "punch" to every utterance  
>Anything longer than that though she appears to struggle with, like she's too fast to wait for her own thoughts to make it to her muzzle  
>Must be why you're just "Non"  
>But what exactly IS she?  
>"Spark dog!" Juitz says proudly with a thump of her chest. "A spark dog GOD! I rule the skies, the rains, the lights...."  
>She extends a paw  
>Reflexively, you reach out to grab it for a handshake  
>*BZZT!*  
>A static shock pricks your fingers, running up your arm and through your entire body  
>"...And the zaps!"  
>Your whole body goes numb for a moment  
>Your legs wobble and you lean forward dangerously, but Juitz quickly catches you  
>"Kkkeh-heh...my bad," she chuckles  
>Her laughter's like the buzz of television noise  
>When the numbness in your body subsides it leaves behind an almost invigorating feeling in your muscles, like leftover adrenaline after a good workout  
>Your nerves feel hyper sensitive now, and the tickle from her plush yellow mane nearly cripples you  
>Juitz gives you an amused look, as though she finds you quaint  
>Is she actually some kind of mythical god or spirit?  
>Hopefully one of the benevolent sorts with an interest in humans  
>It's a little strange that such a supposedly powerful being would be getting evicted from their home, though...unless there are others even higher on the hierarchy than she is  
>And if it's a hierarchy built on power, you don't really want to meet anyone stronger than her just yet  
>Like your employer  
>At the risk of sounding like you're the one who's kicking her out, you ask Juitz what she plans to do now that you've delivered the bad news to her  
>Her lip curls back to show her fangs, but instead of more anger she just sighs  
>Her ears droop and her mane fur looses some of its airiness  
>"Don't know," Juitz grumbles. "Guess I have to find a new home...once more...far off from man so I don't get chased off."  
>The light bulbs farthest away blink out, leaving just a few left to illuminate you and the sorrowful spark dog  
>A spotlight on a tragic scene  
>The silence is awkward, but despite your wishes you can't think of any solution to help Juitz  
>You offer anyway out of politeness, and her eyes go wide  
>"Hey, yeah yeah...do you have a place I could stay? I swear I won't take up any space!"  
>What? How?  
>It'd be one thing if Juitz was the size of an actual dog (a small, pocket-sized one maybe) and not a full-grown human being, but even then how would she not "take up any space?"  
>"Please, Non?" she begs, not addressing your concern. "Please? Please?"  
>You literally can't avert your gaze away from those puppy-dog eyes, since every time you try she zips into your line of sight  
>You don't necessarily doubt she's some kind of dog goddess of the elements; it's just really hard to take her seriously when she pleads like this  
>In your haste to calm her down, you give in and say that you'll help her...somehow  
>Though she doesn't wait for you to say the "somehow"  
>"YES!" she yips  
>Her ears and fur stand up again, full of color and life  
>"I'll be a good guest, you have my word! Best bunk buds of all time!"  
>Before you can say anything else, Juitz pokes you in the navel with one of her claws  
>All the remaining lights in the room flicker off, then one lone bulb by an open emergency exit on the far end signaling to you the way out  
>Juitz, however, is nowhere to be seen  
>You try looking around and calling out for her as you make your way to the door  
>She doesn't respond to you, but like a child proud of her hiding spot you hear her snickering from somewhere around you  
>She's still there, very close

>Once outside, a car approaches you  
>Your car  
>It rolls up autonomously and parks itself before you, opening the driver-side door invitingly  
>When you don't move for a while your car starts beeping at you  
>Rude  
>People always warned you about getting into strange vehicles, but it IS your car  
>Control over the vehicle seems to relinquish itself to you when you get in  
>It's pretty late by now, and you're not completely ruling out the possibility that you've just hallucinated the whole evening  
>Who knows what kind of strange chemicals were in that factory?  
>Everything appears to be normal until your radio flips through channels on its own  
>Then you hear Juitz's voice singing along  
>She doesn't know most of the words and she still flounders a bit with multiple syllables, but her earnest effort is still pretty cute  
>{~Da da da-da~}  
>{~You've been~}  
>{~Ba-da--struck~}  
>The spark dog is definitely good carpooling company, especially when you conveniently manage to hit green lights through all the traffic stops  
>You're almost sad when you eventually roll up to your home and have to shut the car off  
>Juitz still hasn't manifested herself  
>Maybe this is her solution?  
>Hesitantly, you give the dashboard a few pats goodnight  
>"Kkkheh-heh," you hear the dog girl snicker  
>If she's fine sleeping in your car--literally--then you suppose that solves the space issue  
>Or having to explain her to your neighbors  
>You enter your home and start preparing for bed  
>Fatigue manages to catch up to you even with your mind racing with the crazy encounter you had today  
>You at first use the tiredness as an excuse to why you think you see lights flickering in the corners of your eyes, but of course it doesn't take long for you to realize who the culprit really is  
>So she must have followed you inside the house somehow?  
>Where is she, then?  
>Your computer is on  
>Pages are open to certain sites of mythological monsters  
>One in particular is highlighted  
>[RAIJU: THE THUNDER BEAST]  
>You make a note to read up on this thing later, but right now you have to shut the computer off before Juitz starts opening unwanted tabs from your browser history  
>You can almost hear a dejected pout as you shut the screen off  
>Guess it's fine that she stays in your computer then  
>The car would have been too cold tonight anyway  
>But as you crawl under the covers and all the lights then shut off on their own, you get the feeling that Juitz wasn't planning on making electronics her shelter for the night after all  
>There's an itch on your stomach, specifically right by your navel  
>And it's pretty warm when you touch it  
>"Kkkheh-heh-heh. Night, Non."  
>The spark dog is soon asleep...in your navel  
>Her snoring is like electrical white noise: discordant, yet somehow comforting  
>It relaxes your body, but it doesn't exactly quiet the noises from countless questions still causing a stir in your mind  
>Maybe you should have read up a little more about this "Raiju" before going to bed after all...

[[ CHAPTER 2: Rain on the Parade ]]

>It's impossible to tell where your body stops and where the bed begins  
>Your muscles are so relaxed you've essentially melted into the sheets  
>Absolute comfort in ever fiber of your being  
>You want to hang on to this feeling forever, but before long you begin to get the feeling back in your limbs as new energy flows through you  
>You feel remarkably refreshed, more so than you have in years  
>If only you knew whatever it was that led to such a good night of sleep  
>Wait...of course...  
>Juitz!  
>You look around your room, and then your hand instinctively rests on your navel  
>The strange "spark dog" creature who was a stowaway in your body last night is nowhere to be found  
>No...you couldn't have just imagined the whole thing, right?  
>Now the only feeling you have in your stomach is a knot of disappointment  
>You check your computer and find that the article about the "Raiju" is still open  
>In another tab, you hear the sound of the local news playing  
>"...Chance of rain through the day, light winds...."  
>Funny, you don't remember checking up on the news from your computer recently  
>You flip through the browser tabs, but there's nothing out of the ordinary  
>"...Home team won twelve-to-ten last night at the big game..."  
>Wait, what game?  
>"...And poor Non can't seem to find the great spark dog in plain sight. Kkkheh-heh-heh!"  
>Finally you find a small video screen hidden behind some browser windows, where you see the familiar blue-and-yellow dog girl sitting at a desk  
>She's dressed in a suit with a stack of papers in her paws and "JTZ NEWS" flashing on the wall behind  
>Juitz hides her muzzle with the papers and snickers loudly at you  
>How did she...?  
>Never mind  
>You've already seen her do enough crazy, magical tricks that you have no choice but to roll with it now  
>The video screen cuts out and closes, then you feel warm breath on your neck  
>"Did you have a good sleep, Non? I did."  
>The now suitless Juitz hovers over your shoulder  
>You can feel intense warmth radiating from her body, and the hairs on your body stand rigid from the static  
>When you turn to face the dog girl she zaps you lightly on the nose with the tip of her claw  
>Then she rubs the spot gently with her leathery paw pads  
>"Thanks for the place to stay last night. I hope I was a good bunk bud for you!"  
>She must have been, since she definitely didn't keep you up all night or anything like a bad roommate would  
>Juitz is like the perfect roommate in that regard, but...  
>Is she going to be with you for good?  
>She must sense your uncertainty, because her mouth droops into a slight frown  
>"Is it still fine if I stay with you? At least 'til I find my own home?"  
>The last twelve hours or so have been a flash--no pun intended--and now that you've rested your mind you can think about the full extent of what happened  
>You had met some strange, mythical, possibly godlike creature who followed you home like a lost dog  
>Literally like a lost dog, in fact  
>Yet unlike a wayward pet, Juitz seems more than capable of disguising and hiding herself when needed, and so far you haven't come across any issues having her hang around you  
>She would make a great friend, and could you really just cast her off when she's looking at you with those wide eyes and exaggerated lip quiver?  
>Not in this lifetime  
>You reassure Juitz that she can stay with you for a while  
>That immediately puts her back in a good mood  
>"Ha-HA! Thanks, Non! I can chip in with the bills, if you want; keep the lights on and all. I'll pull my weight like a good guest!"  
>Juitz rushes forward and grabs you tightly  
>You feel brief pinpricks of static all over your body as soon as she makes contact, but once you get acclimated to the dog girl's fur coat it's all a blanket of softness and warmth  
>Your face is buried into her heated, electric mane  
>Her hairs tickle your skin and your vision is filled with bright yellow  
>Like being inside the sun itself  
>It's not surprising in the least that her fur smells like what you can only describe as "nature"  
>The heavy air of the outdoors after a thunderstorm...  
>The smoky aroma of burning leaves...  
>But also the oddly satisfying smell of new electronics straight from the box  
>She's certainly not how a dog should smell  
>"Are you stuck to me?" Juitz murmurs in your ear playfully  
>You're reminded that she's technically naked--by human standards anyway--if not for the strategically placed patches of golden fur accenting her nimble form  
>Though something about Juitz' powerful aura fills you with a sense of reverence rather than lust, and you feel completely natural pressed up against her  
>Juitz fidgets around as though pretending to pry herself off of you, but she keeps you locked firmly in her embrace  
>"Yeah, you're stuck. Oh well. Time for some food!"  
>She awkwardly guides you around like the two of you are clumsily dancing  
>You lockstep to the kitchen, where your eyes are quickly drawn to a letter displayed neatly on the countertop  
>Juitz grows deeply in her chest, which reverberates through your body like the rumble of thunder  
>Gee, you wonder who the letter could be from...  
>The envelope is missing both your payment for the job last night as well as the follow-up assignment you normally receive with the reward  
>All that's inside now is a simple card with the same unmistakable red-ink penmanship  
>[WE NEED TO SPEAK. YOU WILL BE COLLECTED THIS EVENING. BRING JUITZ. DO NOT RUN AWAY.]  
>You can practically hear the wrath in the threat, and the paper itself seems to be growing hotter to the touch  
>Looks like you're going to be meeting your employer sooner than you thought  
>Especially if you want to get paid  
>It takes you a moment to notice Juitz has her paw on your shoulder  
>She gives you a concerned look, but you already feel safer just having her at your side  
>Before the two of you can live together, you'll have to confront the man who has been chasing her out of her previous homes all this time

>The sun sets along one end of the road just as a plain, nondescript sedan rolls up from the other  
>Please, that's not your ride...is it?  
>The car parks just outside of your place and the driver sluggishly steps out  
>To say the guy is decrepit would be an understatement; his skin is borderline sagging off his face  
>He hobbles all the way around to the rear door and opens it up invitingly  
>From inside the vehicle you can hear the radio playing loudly with a very...October-y sort of song  
>{~He did the Mash, it caught on in a flash~}  
>"Please," the driver drawls. "You and the missus are eagerly awaited."  
>You spin around, trying to show that you don't have the spark dog next to you  
>The driver doesn't look fooled, though  
>Then again, he doesn't look like he's a very expressive sort to begin with  
>Well, you know Juitz isn't far off, so... here goes nothing  
>You crawl into the backseat, but within seconds you realize you can stand up to full height  
>The seemingly ordinary sedan on the outside somehow has a full-size limousine on the inside, with a roof you can't even reach up to touch  
>It almost feels like an office with how elaborate the interior is  
>Sitting in the center of a long seat opposite you is a tall man dressed in formal business attire  
>Both his suit and his immaculately combed-back hair are blacker than coal, and there's a potent, almost suffocating smell of smoke wafting off of him  
>His eyes have a reddish hue to them, and those aren't the only pair that seems to be watching you with an unblinking gaze  
>His suit jacket has strangely padded shoulders that are stitched to look like...wolf heads?  
>Both "heads" have a flickering gemstone inlayed where the eyes would be, giving them an eerie amount of life  
>Overall the gentleman is a very large individual, but for how much space is unoccupied on the rest of the seat it somehow feels as though he's taking up the entire vehicle  
>"Pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Anon," he booms in a voice that should only fit someone several times his size. "Please, have a seat. Both of you."  
>There's a brief twinge in your navel when you sit on the limo seat, and when you blink Juitz is sitting right there next to you  
>She gives the dark-haired man a single glance before turning her nose upright with a huff  
>"Anon..." the man resumes. "I would expect there are many questions you have now that our mutual friend has so graciously introduced you to 'our' world."  
>"What!?" Juitz barks. "YOU met him first! He knows our world thanks to YOU!"  
>She technically has a point  
>This man--your employer--started this new journey of yours, and the mystery began long before you ever met Juitz  
>But you're not going to outright challenge this stranger like she's doing, even if he wasn't your boss holding your payment (or worse) ransom  
>The man is unfazed by Juitz' outburst  
>"Anon was recruited as a new...'outsourcing' project of mine," he says, straightening his collar. "I chose him because I felt he was capable of performing tasks in the human world on my behalf without becoming too suspicious or defiant, or drawing unwanted attention from other monsters. Obviously, I was reckless in believing you wouldn't eventually interfere, Juitz."  
>Human world?  
>Monsters?  
>Oh boy...  
>"So now what?" Juitz says gruffly. "Non knows. You kick him out of his own home as well?"  
>The man raises an eyebrow, staring you down  
>His hesitation before responding is unnerving  
>"No, I don't believe I will. Anon has proven himself worthy of a second chance, and so whether he wishes to remain employed with his memories intact or not is entirely up to him...."  
>That doesn't sound comforting  
>"...However, continuing to harbor a monster in his residency is out of the question, especially one who has accumulated countless infractions for disobeying warnings and neglecting to properly communicate--"  
>"What's wrong with how I speak?" Juitz spits  
>It would have been worth a laugh if the situation weren't so serious  
>"--Communicating through the appropriate CHANNELS of Licensing and Customs," the man continues. "Your status as a Class-D entity does not absolve you from the laws of the fragile establishment we've constructed here in the human world, Juitz."  
>Did it just get significantly hotter in here?  
>There's an ethereal smoke accumulating around the limo so thick that you can't even see the sides of the vehicle  
>The miasma whirls around the limo as the man takes a deep breath  
>"Juitz," he says calmly, "I would like to remind you--yet again--that there is more than enough space for you in the monster world to have private occupancy, where we won't have to continue having these frequent altercations of ours."  
>"You're not my dad, and I don't have to live in your world!" Juitz snaps back  
>The man, disturbingly enough, just chuckles  
>"Perhaps that's for the best of both of us. One firebrand of a daughter in my life is more than enough. Regardless, all monsters under my jurisdiction are essentially my 'children', and thus my responsibility."  
>Juitz scoffs  
>"Yeah, well, you kick me out of my homes, and now you want me to crawl back to yours? No dice. I live with Non now. End of story!"  
>The man turns his full attention to you, and those extra "eyes" on his shoulders seem to rip holes into your soul for the red ones on his face to delve into  
>He may not be Juitz's father, but you're definitely being examined like one who's trying to measure the worth of the punk trying to date his daughter  
>You feel lightheaded as the judgment stretches on and the smoke clogs your lungs  
>Finally, at long last, you get a moment to breathe as the man releases you from his gaze  
>"Hmph," is all he can say at first  
>One of his powerful hands runs through his black hair, and his fingernails have a very claw like appearance  
>The longer you share a space with this stranger, the more inhuman he seems  
>Juitz called him a "wolf" and a "mutt" earlier, but did she mean literally?  
>There was something else she called him, too...  
>"Alright," the man resumes after a lengthy silence, "then how about I make you an offer that will incentivize you to work with me, so we may ultimately come to a mutually satisfactory outcome?"  
>"I don't make deals with three-heads," Juitz responds  
>THAT's what it was...but, wha...?  
>"Then let me rephrase myself," the man says. His voice is filled with rancor. "If you do not comply with my terms, then you will be putting the very life of your 'Non' at risk. He will no doubt be an unfortunate casualty in whatever conclusion we would reach together. Do you want that amount of guilt on your conscious?"  
>That stops Juitz cold  
>Same as your heart  
>The man folds his hands and gives a confident, yet wicked smile  
>"Now then, my terms are as follows: I will give you one final month of monitored liberty here in the human world in order for you to find an appropriate living establishment. It must be someplace inaccessible to humans and removed from their heavy-traffic environments. Any artificial or magical wards must be supplied by you and you alone, though I will need to examine their composition and integrity."  
>The man's hands tighten, and you hear a sickening crack of his knuckles  
>"If you fail to meet this criteria once the month is over, you WILL be banished from the human world. You may then either live within the monster world or your realm of origin. I will do everything in my power to ensure your punishment is upheld. Have I made myself understood?"  
>It's quiet enough for you to hear Juitz swallow  
>Then she asks what you're also thinking  
>"And Non? Can he at least stay with me?"  
>"If you can fulfill all my requirements AND ensure Anon will not jeopardize your living situation, I will consider it. However, I must warn you that having a human involved will very likely reduce the possibility of your success. If you wish to take such a handicap, it is entirely your prerogative."  
>Silence fills the air of the limo once more  
>Even the driver's radio is inaudible  
>"This is where I would ask if the terms are agreeable," the man says, "but it's as you've said: we're not making a deal. If you wish to speak further, Juitz, I'm sure you'll find the means of contacting me. Otherwise, I will see you again within the month. Have a good night...both of you."  
>Moments later, the limo door opens up  
>The ride was so smooth it seems as though you never actually left your street  
>The saggy-faced driver ushers you out  
>You feel a familiar twinge in your navel, and Juitz has already "left" the vehicle  
>The dark-haired man watches you with an unfaltering stare, possibly trying to find the spark dog somewhere within you  
>The driver holds out his hand as you step outside, like he's waiting for a tip  
>But in actuality, HE's the one handing you money  
>Your payment for last night, evidently  
>"It's as I said," the dark-haired man calls out, "I have no reservations about giving you a second chance. Employment opportunities will remain available, provided you continue to keep our arrangements confidential. We will remain in touch."  
>The limo door slams shut at your back like a gunshot  
>You turn around just in time to only see it as the plain sedan, speeding off into the night

>Back in your room, Juitz paces around nervously  
>Screens and speakers from various bits of technology come to life as she passes by  
>"It's my fault, Non," the spark dog says sadly. "I got you in this mess. I'm sss...sszzo--rrr--oo--rry."  
>Even without her speech impediment, she probably doesn't do much apologizing to people  
>Then again, she might not often hang around many others in the first place...  
>From the way she's looking at you pitifully, you just might be the only one she can call a friend right now  
>Well, you have a month to figure this all out, at the very least  
>You tell Juitz it's going to be fine  
>That you don't blame her  
>That you're happy to have met her  
>And it looks like you scored a couple of brownie points with everything you've said  
>Juitz leaps over and pulls you into another magnetic hug  
>"You're a cool guy, Non. A good friend. Best bunk buds ever! We'll find a new home for the BOTH of us, trust me. First thing when we wake up!"  
>Her snout flicks over your nose back and forth, giving up an affectionate little zap with each touch  
>When it's time for bed, she turns off all the lights for you  
>Not before leaving you a little goodnight message on your computer, though  
>Once again, you can feel the warmth and tickle at your navel as Juitz settles in for sleep  
>You slide under the bed sheets and instantaneously feel your muscles relax  
>Almost all your nerves are at ease, though as you let your mind wander to the sensations that remain around you, you pick up an interesting visual in your mind's eye  
>You aren't alone in the bed  
>Even unlike last night when you technically had another occupant "in" the bed along with you, now you have true companionship  
>She's right there next to her; you can feel her  
>Juitz's arms are wrapped around your body, and her fur presses up against you with heavenly softness  
>The phantom feeling of her little "snout kisses" resurfaces as her muzzle rests against your face  
>Her mane is both your blanket and your pillow  
>You try to speak to her, but you're too tranquilized to move even the slightest bit  
>Your eyes drift shut just as the last of the air slips from your nose in a deep sigh  
>Yes, with any luck tomorrow will be the start of something better  
>A better future, and maybe one where this bizarre creature cuddled up against you can be a lifelong part of it  
>"Sleep...tight...Non..." you hear Juitz echo through your body  
>Only the light of the moon remains lit

[[ CHAPTER 3: Bright Idea ]]

>You wake up feeling refreshed for the second morning in a row  
>However, what drives you out of bed this time is less because of the abundance of new energy and more because of the feeling you have that time is limited  
>You have one month to find Juitz someplace to live, but you don't have a month's worth of free time to help her  
>Although you're working freelance now, there are still other obligations you have in your daily life to deal with that are going to eat up some of those days  
>Not to mention you're going to have to hide Juitz from all your friends and family, and the neighbors and pedestrians, and the police...  
>Speaking of hiding Juitz, where is she now?  
>You don't have to look for very long  
>There's a mound of your clothes in the middle of the bedroom floor, with the point of the dog's blue snout sticking out from the mass  
>"What do you think?" she says. "They won't find me in here!"  
>You can't quite tell if she's being serious or not  
>But you humor her and say you'll keep it in mind as a last resort  
>"Fine," Juitz huffs. "We'll find a new spot."  
>She rises from the mound of clothes, with several of your socks clinging to her static yellow mane  
>You try to remove the socks, but she skitters out of your reach playfully  
>"No! No! Rrrrr-no!"  
>You're chasing Juitz through your home, like you're chasing a dog that won't take a bath  
>You almost don't want to catch her, as sparks fly off the canine while she shuffles along the carpet  
>Juicing up, apparently  
>When she sees your hesitation, the tables are turned  
>Now you're running away from Juitz for dear life, trying to avoid the mother of all static shocks  
>Eventually you hear a loud POP and Juitz vanishes  
>Not seeing her is even more concerning than her chasing you  
>But you return to your room a minute later and find her rooting around among your clothes once again  
>This time she's wearing your things properly, specifically one of your old sweaters that you had long since forgotten about  
>You had locked that thing away because of how embarrassingly ugly it was, but somehow Juitz manages to wear it on her canine body pretty adorably  
>"Can't run out in the nude, right?" she snickers  
>Her nudity was just something you accepted, since you couldn't really see much of anything anyway with all that fluff covering her  
>Knowing SHE knows she was running around in the buff kind of points things in a different light now  
>"You'll have to catch me if you want this back!"  
>Juitz rubs her sleeves together and the sparking continues  
>No no no!  
>You try to sputter out that she's more than welcome to keep the sweater as you flee from her pursuit once again  
>But she ignores you  
>"That's no fun, Non. Here, I'll give you a chance!"  
>Suddenly you feel your whole body be pulled closer to Juitz, who's waiting with open arms and a wagging tail  
>It's like the slow descent into a deadly trap  
>You can feel the warmth from her glow, and your hairs stand up on your neck  
>"Aaaaannnnnd you got me!"  
>Juitz wraps you up in her embrace, shocking you  
>It definitely makes your whole body jump, but then that familiar, soothing energy courses through your muscles  
>The dog girl rubs her whole body against you, as though trying to make you cling to her just like the socks did  
>"Did it hurt?" she says, with actual worry in her voice  
>You shake your head  
>A little zap is well worth the sensation she gives you afterward  
>"Glad to hear it, kkkheh-heh!"  
>The rest of the morning goes by peacefully, with Juitz happily munching on a light breakfast  
>It looks like you'll have some time off today, so you should probably capitalize on it  
>Gotta find her a new home  
>When Juitz gives you a funny look you quickly remind her it's not just you trying to get her out of your hair  
>"You'll find a place where we can both live, right?" she says with sparkling eyes  
>Of course, you let her know  
>"Great. Great. So, where to first?"  
>That's the million-dollar question  
>Where exactly could you hide a magical electricity dog?  
>Yeah, you're on a timer technically, but maybe you COULD spend a day or two just kicking it around town to get some ideas  
>Though you'll have to be extra careful with your employer keeping his eyes on the two of you  
>"Awww yes, field trip!" Juitz cheers

>Your navel is once again the vessel for the spark dog whenever you're out in the immediate public eye  
>Though Juitz never stops reminding you she's right there by your side  
>She flips through your car radio as you drive, singing along to whatever she knows the words to  
>If you try to change the station yourself, you hear static and growling  
>Her magical tampering also continues with the traffic lights yet again  
>This time, she makes all the lights yellow just as you pass under them so that everyone behind you gets caught at the stop  
>She seems rather proud of herself whenever you speed away through the intersections all alone  
>Is this just another game for her, or is she trying to make sure nobody's actually following you?  
>Your dark-haired employer probably isn't going to be sending his minions to tail you via automobile, though  
>Nor would they likely be stopped by a mere traffic light  
>You and Juitz cruise around for a while, mostly because of your inability to settle on someplace to go  
>Your friend doesn't seem to mind much, as she's just happy to be along for the ride  
>If she could stick her head out the window, you know she'd do it  
>When you approach an on-ramp for the freeway, Juitz immediately stops singing and gets excited  
>"Non! Use the speed lane!"  
>It takes you a second, but she must be talking about the carpool lane  
>You're a little surprised she knows what that is, but you remind her anyway that it's meant for multiple riders  
>"But I'm here!" she says angrily  
>You point to a patrol car parked along the side of the road  
>You don't think you'd have an easy time explaining to a policeman that you were perfectly justified using the carpool lane because your other rider is technically IN the car  
>Never mind trying to pass Juitz off as either a regular dog or just a person in a dog costume  
>"You're no fun, Non," she says dejectedly. "I want to come back out at night so we can ride through the lane when no one can see us!"  
>Well, that would certainly be safer than trying it in broad daylight  
>The music plays for a little while without any extra singing accompaniment  
>After some time, you hear a hissing noise coming from Juitz  
>"Sssssooo-ss-ss-ss...Non."  
>What?  
>"Ssss-ss-oo...my bad, Non. You ARE fun. I did not mean that."  
>You would have accepted her apology anyway, but it's someone more sincere (and cute) when she struggles to say it  
>You wonder if you could possibly train Juitz to speak with words longer than one syllable  
>She goes back to singing along to the radio, happy she's been forgiven  
>Now then, back to thinking of places to take her...  
>Once you make it deeper into the city, a light bulb goes off for you  
>A really big one, actually  
>Outside of a large brick shop is a massive working light bulb: a display for "Eureka-Tronics"  
>It's an old electronics and lighting liquidation shop you vaguely remember being in when you were younger, likely taken inside of during some family errand or something  
>This still isn't really the kind of remote, protected, human-free zone your stern employer instructed you to be looking for, but maybe Juitz will get a kick out of this place anyway

>Now you remember why this place stuck with you all these years  
>The inside is like some kind of theme park  
>Lights from floor to ceiling; lamps, chandeliers, spotlights, Christmas decorations...  
>Then there are marquee displays, arcade cabinets and televisions, and all sorts of antiques and curios  
>The electric bill for this place has to be astronomical  
>After feeding a lie to an inquisitive employee that you're simply looking for ideas to furnish your home, you wander around the shop freely  
>It isn't long before you start to see the spark dog's mischief play out and hear her soft cackling coming from all around you  
>Bulbs flicker and the electronics come to life as you pass  
>You can see little dog shapes in the vicious blobs of a lava lamp display  
>You walk by an LED message board--like the kind used for businesses--and unsurprisingly it starts talking to you  
>[W0W, WHAT A C00L PLACE!]  
>Then the text is replaced with a pixel animation of Juitz giving you a wink and a thumbs-up  
>Out of all the things she's doing you could question, your biggest one is: how does she keep the sweater on when she's doing all this?  
>There's a section of the shop dedicated to old midway games, seemingly calling out to you  
>Rows of old-timey games of chance and skill, like roulette wheels and whack-a-mole boxes  
>Most of them look like they're either in great disrepair or are downright broken, now sold more for the novelty of the machine design rather than the previous function they originally had  
>This of course means they are magically restored to their long-lost condition when Juitz manages to get her paws on them  
>Giant vintage directional signs in the shape of pointing fingers turn and light up to draw your attention where the dog girl wants it to go  
>She's guiding you to an ancient "love tester" machine  
>Oh joy...  
>Juitz probably doesn't mean to be patronizing, but it's not like you'd expect great results from something that's supposed to test your relationship proficiency, even if just for kicks  
>You can hear disembodied whining and whimpering coming from the dog girl  
>Alright, alright  
>Just one quick play  
>You approach the love tester and grab the handle firmly  
>Hopefully this thing gets wiped clean every few decades or so...  
>The machine powers up and the results highlight one by one, starting with the worst and most insulting  
>[NOSFERATU]  
>[CLAMMY]  
>[HARMLESS]  
>It's not the results that make your heart sink, but how long each one lingers for  
>And yet, they slowly still seem to be getting better  
>[SOFTY]  
>[CUTEY]  
>[FLIRTY]  
>It's not stopping  
>You're a little relieved that you're alone in this part of the shop right now, at least  
>[STUNNING]  
>[SMOKING]  
>[AWOOGA]  
>No way  
>Now Juitz is just messing with you  
>The machine lights up fully with the best result and a buzzer goes off in celebration  
>Seems like you've "beaten" the love tester, miraculously  
>A small compartment door swings open on the side of the machine  
>Wait, these things give out prizes?  
>You investigate the opening, and you make the mistake of sticking your head a little too close to the compartment door  
>In a blur of blue and yellow, Juitz sticks her head out and gives you a lick from chin to forehead  
>Her tongue feels like she just ate a packet of pop rocks  
>And she's gone before you can realize what happened  
>Leaving the sound of her snickering and your face covered in tingling saliva  
>"Kkkheh-heh-heh...got him!"  
>The spark dog leads you onward with more signs and lights, though it takes you a moment to get your bearings  
>It feels like another one of her little pranks, but it also feels like that was a genuine show of affection  
>A real kiss from this crazy mystical canine you barely know  
>"Non! This way!" she says, trying to recapture your attention with more flashing bulbs and little unseen chimes  
>Maybe you're reading too much into things for now  
>Still, it's almost impossible not to be put into a good mood when you're around Juitz and her antics  
>The leisurely tour of Eureka-Tronics resumes, and you make sure to take in as much as you can in case Juitz wants to put on another show for you  
>Sadly, you feel as though it might be time to head elsewhere  
>The store employees keep checking up on you a little too frequently now, probably because you've been here at least an hour just smiling and laughing to yourself without buying anything  
>You're tempted to go back and get one of those lava lamps or LED boards just so she has something fun to do back at your place  
>Ah, sure. Why not  
>The day hasn't been too successful on the whole find-Juitz-a-new-home front, but you still have another twenty-nine left to figure something out  
>Right as you're about to leave, however, something near the checkout counter catches your eye  
>It's a poster for a museum downtown, but not just any regular old history or art museum  
>It's an advertisement for the Museum of Innovation and Discovery  
>Several floors of nothing but nerdy science stuff and interactive technology  
>Now THAT would be a field trip  
>Juitz picks up on your observation as well  
>When you make it back to the privacy of your car, she turns down the radio so you can hear her better  
>"Hey...thanks, Non," she says. "That was a great time. So...is THAT place next?"  
>You can hear the eagerness in her voice  
>The museum has a lot of ground to cover, and you tell Juitz you would be better off saving it for another time so you can make an entire day of the place  
>"Hmm, yes, yes..." she grunts. "Fine. I can wait. But let's go soon, please?"  
>She doesn't have to worry about that  
>You're looking forward to it just as much as she is  
>If Juitz can make a trip to a mundane lighting store a fun experience, you can't imagine what she's capable of when she has all the marvels of modern technology to toy around with  
>You join her in some more karaoke on the ride home, looking over to the passenger seat where your new purchase from Eureka-Tronics sits  
>Maybe you can kill a little time until it gets dark out, just so you can treat Juitz to that carpool lane cruise before heading home for the night

[[ CHAPTER 4: Light at the Museum ]]

>It's been a few days since your last outing with Juitz  
>Your mysterious, dark-haired employer has been keeping you busy with new tasks and deliveries  
>There's that lingering suspicion in your mind that he's purposely doing this  
>As if it's maybe a plot to run out the clock on you and Juitz for finding the spark dog a new home  
>Obviously you're not going to challenge him on that, though  
>And you can't exactly reject his work when you're this deep in both his services and the revelation of the whole "monster world" thing  
>Juitz refuses to look for a place without you, and she definitely will not go out to accompany you on the deliveries in the chance she'll run into her "acquaintance" again  
>But at least she's a good enough sport to be patient and wait for you to return home after work  
>She certainly keeps herself occupied while you're away  
>The first night you came home after a day of being separated, your whole room was filled with different colored lava lamps like the ones at Eureka-Tronics  
>Each one had a gel glob in the shape of an anthropomorphic canine dancing in the liquid, making the whole room look like a rave for miniature dog girls complete with booming music  
>Another night you returned to find a video game system turned on and waiting for you  
>At first Juitz just wanted to play with you, but she couldn't get used to the controllers with her paws and soon became frustrated with losing  
>So no surprise to you, Juitz then somehow inserted herself inside the game to replace the protagonist while you took control  
>It was a cute gesture, but it was kind of a bore after a while  
>Juitz would never lose and you were able to breeze through everything with ease  
>She seemed to have fun though, so you humored her for as long as she wanted  
>The other night appeared to be much more low-key for her  
>The dog girl was lounging on the couch watching cartoons about electricity-based superheroes  
>You sat down next to her and noticed she was chewing on something  
>You had offered your food to her while she waits at home, but you still couldn't figure out what she was eating  
>"Just some snacks," Juitz mumbled through her mouthful  
>She held out her bowl to offer some to you  
>Batteries  
>She was sucking on an assortment of literal batteries  
>They didn't appear to harm her in the slightest, but that girl couldn't have found a more expensive taste in snacks  
>Or a more annoying one  
>Juitz kept making sloppy, wet noises as she ate, often crackling and popping them right in your ear  
>She kept goading you on until the two of you ended up rolling around on the couch wrestling with each other  
>It was like you were trying to pry open a pet dog's mouth open to keep her from swallowing something she shouldn't have gotten  
>No matter what kind of mischief Juitz got into, it always ended with a few laughs  
>That only made the feeling of guilt that you were wasting time worse  
>Sure, it was all fun, but that fun could be gone forever if Juitz had to leave forever and you weren't able to follow her  
>As Juitz soothed your body to sleep each night, your brain stayed awake just a little while longer with the buzzing determination to help her find a home

>Finally, you have a day off with no word from your employer  
>Today's the day you're going to take Juitz downtown to the Museum of Innovation and Discovery  
>It's the kind of dreary, overcast day that's keeping a lot of people home, and you don't see a single school bus parked outside the building for a field trip  
>With any luck, the place should be relatively empty  
>You still don't think you'll be able to figure out how this can be Juitz's new home, since there are always humans around  
>And it dawns on you that you might have wanted to take her here more for the sake of entertainment rather than as part of your mission  
>Kind of like a...date?  
>But you tell yourself this is ultimately for a good cause: you're looking for inspiration in what kind of home you should find for Juitz  
>And what better place to look for it than a museum dedicated to inventions and brainstorming of the world's most brilliant minds?  
>You pull into the museum parking lot in the late morning and hurry in out of the rain that's just beginning to fall  
>Although the crowds are indeed pretty small, that means there's only one ticket counter open at the end of a modest line of guests  
>Oh well, at least it's not school tours  
>However, you feel like every pair of eyes around you has the potential to somehow see the spark dog spirit inside of you that you're smuggling into the museum  
>"Sir, I'm open over here!"  
>A cheery, yet deep male voice catches you off guard  
>You look around and find a man waving at you from inside a nearby office room  
>"Yes, you can get your tickets over here as well!" he says with a smile that seems impossibly too wide to fit on his face  
>He's dressed up sharply with vibrant, mishmashed colors in a gaudy sort of "art suit"  
>His ethnicity is...honestly a little unidentifiable, and he seems more like a caricature of a person than someone real  
>What's really strange is that nobody else in the line with you is even aware he exists  
>Nobody else acknowledges his offer or even looks in his direction  
>You can't shake the odd feeling you have right now, but on the other hand it looks like you won't have to wait any longer to get your tickets  
>You head over into the office, where Mr. All-Smiles flexes his fingers and starts tapping away at his keyboard  
>"Welcome to the museum," he says musically. "Two tickets for you today?"  
>A slight chill goes up your spine  
>No, you tell him, just...one ticket  
>"Hmm? Oh, my apologies," he says. "We're running a two-for-one promotion today for admissions, and I suppose I got a little carried away with myself! One ticket for the gentleman, of course."  
>He pecks away at the keys as though it were a piano, humming all the while  
>"Might I interest you in a museum membership? Come whenever you'd wish; this place is like a second home for educational enthusiasts!"  
>You decline the offer, but the man's smile doesn't falter in the slightest  
>"Some other time, perhaps."  
>As he works, you notice a photograph sitting on his desk  
>Him, clearly, but he's also accompanied by a pet cat  
>He has the same smile on his face in the picture, but the cat beside him has almost a humanlike expression on its face as well  
>It's like one of those hairless Persian breeds, with a sickly yellow sort of coloration to it and wrapped up in a...robe?  
>You've known a few cat fanatics who dressed up their pets, so you suppose it's not out of the question  
>"She's a beauty, isn't she?" the man says with a chuckle. "The love of my life, that one. Ahhhh...."  
>Yup, he's definitely one of THOSE crazy cat owners  
>After about a minute the tickets finally print out  
>Tickets, plural  
>"Oh, what a gaffe!" the man says with a slap to the forehead. "Here I went and printed out two of them, even after we just had this discussion! Silly me. Oh well...."  
>He hands them to you with a wink  
>"Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone to share the day with anyway. Have a nice visit!"  
>You hesitantly thank Mr. All-Smiles and exit his office  
>He just keeps watching you with that wide smile until you're completely out of sight

>The Museum of Innovations and Discovery, or "MoIaD", is a surprisingly massive building  
>Floor after floor of different galleries, ranging from historical displays and texts to more hands-on exhibits  
>Although students and small kids tend to gloss over the educational stuff, it's not difficult to see why this place is a lot more popular than the regular history or art museums in the city  
>Some of the galleries are like one big playground for experiments and even a couple of rides  
>And of course, a lot of this stuff involves electricity and technology  
>You can feel Juitz's excitement percolating within you as you enter the first gallery  
>Before you know it, she's out of your body and standing right beside you  
>You don't even have time to stammer an objection before the spark dog rips the spare ticket out of your hand  
>She chomps down with her fangs like she's punching a validation into it, then sticks it into her sweater for safe keeping  
>"Thanks for the treat, Non!"  
>You're pointing toward the hallways where you're sure people are lurking at any second, while Juitz points up at the cameras  
>"Don't sweat it, Non," Juitz says. "I got my eye on the place."  
>That doesn't make you feel much better  
>Juitz's paw grips your hand and she tugs you along through the gallery  
>"Come~on! I want to see the stuff!"  
>There's not much you can do when Juitz makes up her mind, but you remind yourself that she's a lot more in control than you probably give her credit for  
>Well, as long as she knows what she's doing...  
>The first gallery is filled with technology and inventions of ages long past  
>Old-fashioned lights and sound equipment, along with recreations of milestones that revolutionized mankind  
>Much like a predictable young kid, Juitz completely ignores all the plaques describing the history behind the exhibits  
>She also fogs up the glass cases as she presses her snout against them to get closer looks at all the artifacts  
>When she grows bored with one display, she zips to another on the opposite end of the room  
>You manage to catch up to her standing next to an antique phonograph  
>The spark dog holds up a finger in demonstration, then opens her mouth  
>Her throat moves but nothing comes out of her muzzle  
>*BARK*  
>The noise erupts from the phonograph right next to you, startling you a bit  
>"Ha! Vent...vent...to--to--to...trrr...."  
>Ventriloquism?  
>Juitz nods with a snicker  
>She has a game to play with you with practically every single display  
>Every so often you'll hear the approaching patter of other footsteps, and Juitz will disappear somewhere into the displays  
>You hang around waiting for the other guests to pass you, trying to avoid their judgmental glances as they doubtlessly wonder why you're at the museum all by yourself  
>Apparently, Juitz isn't too happy with their stares  
>One young couple passes right in front of the phonograph, and you immediately know what's coming  
>*BARK*  
>The two of them jump with surprised yelps, and then they break out into embarrassed laughter  
>When they move on to the next gallery, you can hear Juitz's voice coming from the old machine  
>"Kkkheh-heh-heh...got them!"  
>With the coast clear, Juitz comes back out to join you  
>Even if you wanted to scold her, you don't think you have the heart to  
>"I'll be good," Juitz says, crossing her heart with a claw. "I swear."  
>A little deeper into the old-timey gallery is a small theater  
>Light pours out from an open door with a sign standing up next to it  
>[Classic movie reels and nickelodeons. Shows throughout the day!]  
>"Oooohhh," Juitz says, her ears perking up  
>She takes your hand again and pulls you inside, where black-and-white silent films are projecting onto a large screen  
>This is probably one of the rooms that the school kids tend to flock to right away  
>The countless wads of gum underneath the wooden benches can attest to that  
>The films are pretty obscure and kind of dull, but they seem to hold Juitz's attention for a while  
>At one point the film dissolves into a blank screen, and that's when you realize the spark dog has left you again  
>You strain your ear to listen for more approaching people, but nobody else is around  
>Suddenly, Juitz's silhouette appears on the screen, like she's some kind of film studio logo  
>The projector makes a noise eerily similar to the dog girl's snickering  
>Her shadow splits apart and settles into different shapes and objects  
>Looks like you're getting a bit of a shadow puppetry show  
>A landscape rises up from the bottom of the screen first, where clusters of primitive stick figure humans mill about  
>Then a platform of clouds drops from above, creating the heavens  
>From out of the clouds appears what looks like animal people of various species; each one with an elegant design and elemental theme  
>Some have very graceful, flowing outlines like the wind  
>Some sparkle and ripple like crystalline rains  
>Some shine and light up the whole screen like the noon sun  
>And then there's unmistakably Juitz  
>Standing out from all the elegant designs of what you presume to be godly spirits like her is the rough, jagged mane of the spark dog  
>While all the other figures move and dance in the heavens, Juitz peeks over the clouds to watch all the stick people below with fascination  
>Her tail wags as time progresses, and the civilizations of mankind quickly evolve from huts to skyscrapers  
>Eventually, the heavens float out of sight as Juitz flies down to the human realm below  
>She eagerly dashes up to a cluster of stick figures, but a dark shadow erupts from the ground to cut off her advancement  
>The shadow solidifies into a massive, wolfish form  
>A form with three angry heads  
>With a giant paw, the creature points Juitz away from the humans  
>She slinks off in the other direction dejectedly  
>That is, until she sees more humans on the other side of the screen and runs off to greet them  
>But before she can get to close to them as well, the shadowy, multi-headed wolf blocks her again  
>And again  
>And again...  
>With no place left to turn to, Juitz stops moving entirely and curls up in the center of the screen  
>Her ears droop and the screen gradually darkens until it's just a spotlight surrounding her shaking  
>You see the dog girl hang her head in sadness right before everything goes black  
>You sit in the blackness for a little while, alone  
>Juitz?  
>You call out to her, and the nickelodeons start to play again on the screen, lighting the room back up  
>When you turn your head, she's right there next to you  
>The dog girl sniffs and rubs the tip of her nose, but she quickly composes herself  
>"Good show, huh?" she asks hopefully  
>You give her a reassuring smile and hold her paw  
>Instantly, her ears pick up and her yellow mane billows out with life  
>She scoots closer on the seat and leans her head against your shoulder  
>You can tell she's not paying attention to the films on the screen anymore, but she's in no big rush to leave the theater just yet  
>And neither are you  
>You reach up and dig your fingers into the back of Juitz's mane  
>It feels like your hand sinks in forever, but eventually you find a spot to gently scratch  
>Juitz taps her foot happily, and warmth radiates off of her  
>You still have several floors to explore in the museum, but you also have the entire day ahead of you  
>If this is just the beginning, then you're sure looking forward to what the rest of the place has to offer you

[[ CHAPTER 5: Shock and Aww ]]

>There isn't much left to the first floor after you and Juitz finish up with the "old timey technology" gallery  
>At the end of the hall is both an elevator and a set of escalators leading up to the subsequent floors  
>You try to lead Juitz toward the escalator but she clearly wants to take the other way up, staying rooted to the spot and folding her arms  
>"That way's not fun," she huffs, turning her nose up at the sight of the ascending stairs  
>You pretend as though you're leaving her behind--like a parent would to scare their disobedient kid into following them--but as soon as you approach the escalator it reverses directions on you  
>Now they're both going downward, stopping you from using them  
>Juitz just whistles innocently  
>Fine, guess she wins again  
>The two of you step into the elevator, which feels almost like a ride itself  
>It's designed to simulate the inside of a rocket ship, with little "windows" showing Earth's atmosphere outside  
>You reach over to hit the button for the second floor, but the dog girl easily beats you to it  
>As soon as she hits it, every other floor lights up at the same time  
>"Heh, my bad," she says  
>It's a smooth ride to the next floor, and the decorated walls scroll down to make it seem as though you're blasting off higher into the stratosphere  
>But when the elevator stops, Juitz grabs you around the shoulders and holds you tightly in place  
>You only get a single, fast look at the second floor before the doors close back up  
>"Whoops."  
>She gives a raspy snicker as the elevator continues up to the next floor  
>Once again, the doors barely pry themselves apart before closing, and the spark dog keeps you from leaving with her paralyzing hold  
>"Whoops."  
>This goes on for every stop, all the way until you make it all the way to the very top floor  
>Juitz hums along to the elevator Muzak the entire time, rocking you gently side to side with her arms still around you  
>You can't help but sigh at the dog girl's antics, which just makes her laugh at her own mischief even more  
>But on the other hand you try to see this as a new opportunity  
>You've always gone through the museum in the same exact way every time you've come here, from bottom floor to top, so perhaps doing things in a different order could be a nice change of pace  
>A fresh perspective on something familiar to shake things up  
>The doors open at the top floor, but Juitz still doesn't let you go  
>You squirm a bit in her clutches, but it's useless to break away  
>The doors close again and you begin your trip back down  
>All the way down to the ground level  
>"Can't go out there yet, Non," Juitz says with a click of her tongue. "We have to do it the right way. First floors first."  
>And so you descend  
>You try to face Juitz, but she just bops you with the tip of her nose and steers your head back around with her muzzle  
>One by one you stop at each floor, only to marvel how nobody has caught the two of you yet  
>Finally you make it back to where you started, even passing the second floor where you were originally going to get off at  
>"Fun ride, huh?" Juitz says with a grin. "NOW we can take the stairs. Let's go!"  
>You can only shake your head in disbelief as you follow the eager spark dog up the escalators, both of which are now going upward as if ready for you at last  
>"Race you there!"  
>Juitz shoves you into the adjacent escalator  
>Not much of a race when you're going the same speed...  
>You sneak a step higher to get ahead, but Juitz catches you in the act  
>"Hey! Don't cheat!" she barks  
>Your escalator reverses on you again while the dog girl blows a taunting raspberry  
>Now you're fighting against the moving stairs, trying to ascend as fast as you can to catch up with her  
>Step after step you rise, pushing yourself to make it to the end before she does  
>You practically leap the last little bit to cross the finish line  
>Instead of Juitz, however, you only find a patrolling museum attendant  
>The elderly lady scolds you for the horseplay, staring daggers at you while you hurry off to the next gallery  
>Whoops

>The second floor of MoIaD seems much more up Juitz's alley than the first  
>The exhibits are more modern, everything is sleeker, and there's so much more to play around with  
>All the school groups would want to skip the boring first floor and get to the good stuff  
>Juitz looks overwhelmed by her options  
>"Hhhrrrrmmm, aaahhh...ooh, that!"  
>She dashes off toward an open "hurricane simulator" and shuts herself inside  
>Through the transparent tube the spark dog waves at you  
>The machine kicks to life, ruffling her fur a bit as a slight breeze spins through the tube  
>A little monitor outside of the tube shows the slowly escalating speed of the wind, going from "calm" to "strong gusts"  
>Juitz's yellow mane floofs out, obscuring her eyes but not her goofy grin  
>More and more the winds pick up  
>You can hear the thunderous rumble of the air blowing through the tube  
>Meanwhile, Juitz's fur continues to billow out  
>Her whole head is engulfed by her vibrant mane, while even the blue of her body seems to fill out more space  
>The monitor shows that the winds have now hit hurricane speeds  
>There is no more dog girl; all that's left inside of the tube is a mass of yellow and blue fuzz  
>Just as the winds hit their strongest peak, the machine shuts down and the air goes still  
>The door to the tube swings open, pouring out heat and ejecting the spark dog  
>As the amorphous body of fur walks up to you, you can just make out Juitz's black snout and pink tongue deep within the hairy overgrowth  
>"I need to be brushed," she mumbles  
>So the two of you take a seat on one of the benches for a while as you pat down Juitz's unruly fluff  
>The dog girl spends more time enjoying the petting than really helping you with the job, though her wagging tail and toothy smile makes it worth it  
>Maybe you should pick up an actual brush for her sometime...  
>The seemingly impossible amount of fur is smoothed out until Juitz is back to her usual self  
>"Thanks, Non," she says, patting your head as if returning the favor  
>The two of you continue to wander around the gallery, playing around with whatever catches the eye and only pausing for brief moments when other humans encroach a little too closely on your space  
>Every exhibit and experiment is a new adventure, especially when Juitz completely ignores the point of them in favor of her own fun or troublemaking  
>Mostly troublemaking  
>One exhibit has a diorama of a city to show off its use of electricity on a power grid  
>As you're inspecting the model skyscrapers a miniature Juitz comes stomping through the streets, kicking over toy cars and punching buildings  
>A kaiju Raiju  
>When your hand gets too close to her, Juitz fires a beam of electricity from her muzzle at your thumb  
>The light zap doesn't hurt at all, but the tiny Raiju roars to assert her dominance anyway  
>Later on, you pass by some displays demonstrating the uses of hydropower  
>Juitz is leaning over the guard railing and lapping up the water from a small pool  
>Before you know it, all the water's gone  
>"Uh-uh-oh," the dog girl sputters when she realizes what she's done  
>She disappears for a few seconds, only to come running back with a small paper cup of water from a nearby drinking fountain  
>Wait...  
>Ah, never mind...  
>Juitz pours the cup into the pool, then nods with satisfaction  
>"Fixed it. They won't know it was all gone."  
>Following each one of Juitz's little tricks, a museum attendant passes by and gives you a look as if to figure out what dastardly deeds you're up to all by yourself  
>They're getting increasingly suspicious as well, checking back with increasing frequency and bigger glares  
>Finally, one of them hones in on you and starts making his way up to you  
>But before the old man gets far, the intercom system crackles loudly from somewhere in the ceiling  
>{*BZZT* Uh...all you guys go...uh, come to the break room place...now. Please. Thank you. Now.}  
>The attendant looks around in bewilderment, but it's enough of a distraction to buy you time to escape  
>Juitz meets up with you around the next corner leading up to the third floor, looking rather pleased with herself  
>"We need some time far from them," she says, with her words sharper than usual. "Just us. Come with me, Non."

>Although the second floor is one of the more popular galleries, there are fewer and fewer people the higher you and Juitz go beyond it  
>Hidden in the back of the third floor is a gallery that is completely empty, as well as darker than most of the others  
>It almost feels like a mad scientist's abandoned laboratory, especially with all the neon lights and ominous, distant noises from the rest of the museum  
>Standing against one of the walls is a series of metal balls on pedestals up on a raised platform  
>Van de Graaff generators  
>Signs next to the objects show that you can touch them, along with pictures of museum guests with their hair literally standing straight up and protruding out in all directions  
>Juitz strolls up the platform, and you instantly think back to the hurricane simulator  
>Looks like someone's going to need another brushing...  
>"Come on, Non!" she beckons to you  
>You place your hands on the metal orb and Juitz puts her paws on the same one  
>There's certainly a tingling feeling that runs along your hairs, though something about it feels less impressive than you remember  
>Maybe Juitz has spoiled you a bit when it comes to the wonders of electricity  
>The spark dog herself has predictably fluffed up a bit at the touch of the metal, but she looks just as bored as you do  
>It's a look you don't want to see on her face  
>Though mischievous like a pup, Juitz is still essentially a demigod  
>If what she showed you in her shadow puppet show is accurate, she's down here because of how quaint and entertaining humans like you are to her  
>If she got bored of the human world, would she just leave?  
>If she can't find a place to live here, would she go back "home" rather than settle for the monster world?  
>You suddenly notice Juitz's paw resting up against your hand  
>"Non."  
>Her eyes glow brightly and she pins your hands down on the generator with both of her paws  
>An overwhelmingly electrical sensation courses through your body, and your vision goes completely black  
>Yet somehow you don't lose consciousness  
>You look around the blackness, trying to find Juitz  
>Then you spot a speck of light off in the distance  
>And another  
>A whole starry canvas extends overhead, and from under your feet a field of clouds grows  
>Your feet sink down into the cottony plushness, and for a split second you worry that you're going to fall through the sea of white into some void of darkness  
>But that never happens, and you're soon crawling around on a bed of actual, tangible clouds  
>And hovering right above you is Juitz, watching you exploring your surroundings  
>The spark dog floats down to you, depositing herself among the clouds right beside your body  
>She wraps her arms around you, and the moment she does your whole body turns to rubber  
>You're reclining in the most comfortable, relaxing state of being you've ever felt in your life, entirely numb to everything except for the company of the dog girl lying right there next to you  
>Even the softness of the clouds is nonexistent now; only Juitz's touch registers to your nerves  
>She takes a paw and runs it along your skin -- your bare skin, somehow  
>In your mind's eye you can see a flow of energy following her paw's guidance as it surges through your body  
>Her nails glide over your skin and her paw pads press against your flesh  
>She hums as she works and you can even feel the reverberation of her chest echo through you  
>Every atom of your being is touched by her electrical massage  
>Even the grazes of her furry limbs set off a release of endorphins  
>You just want her to keep rubbing up against you  
>You just want to bury yourself in that golden yellow mane  
>Her head moves closer, and you think your wishes are going to be granted  
>Not yet, though  
>Juitz cups your chin with her paw and then places her lips on your cheek  
>Her tongue coats your face with gentle, slow kisses  
>Again and again  
>Sometimes they're licks, and sometimes Juitz tries to pucker her lips like human kisses  
>Her breath smells like the air of a dew-filled morning after an all-night rain  
>She switches over to nibbling on your ear for a while, and then simply nuzzles your face with her muzzle  
>Every action she does sets off fireworks in your nerves  
>Feelings of bliss and rapture that both soothe your body and wear it out  
>Just when you feel as if you've been drained from the constant stimulation and tactic feedback like fireworks in your mind, Juitz's lips touch your own and energy is blown into you once more  
>The stars in the sky above you grow brighter  
>What used to be black space between them turns into an aurora of colors  
>Juitz's hums turn into strange singing...or maybe she's trying to say something to you  
>"Nnnn...nnnaaahhh...nnnooonnn...."  
>You try to respond, but at long last she buries your head into her fluffy mane  
>"Ssstaaay Non...pleeease...stay with me...."  
>Her grip tightens, until you're sure her paws are practically inside of you  
>Trying to touch that one final muscle connecting it all together  
>"Stay...for all time...Non...."  
>Together you lie, watching the stars twinkle out one by one as ages pass in immeasurable quantities of time  
>The colors swirl and dissipate, and once the last of the stars goes out you're left with the blackness once more  
>Slowly, your vision returns  
>You think you see two golden stars remain, but they're the eyes of the dog girl gazing back at you  
>You're back at the museum, hand-in-paw with Juitz atop the platform  
>She gives you a radiant smile, with her mane floof still billowing out a bit from the static of the Van de Graaff generators  
>You get a head start in patting down her fur  
>She opens her muzzle to say something, but a rumble interrupts her  
>The spark dog puts a paw on her stomach sheepishly  
>"Heh...time for lunch?"  
>Sounds good  
>Maybe you'll take the elevator down as well, just to make the break last a little longer

[[ CHAPTER 6: Taste, Touch, and Tasing ]]

>Time for lunch  
>You and Juitz take a break from the exhibits to journey back down to the ground level for some refueling  
>The MoIaD has a pretty sizeable cafeteria of its own, enough to accommodate buses full of school groups and serve all sorts of dietary preferences  
>Being a place of "innovation and discovery", there is an impressive menu of foods  
>Choices ranging from the naturally exotic, to meals prepared or served in novel or experimental ways  
>Some of it's a little TOO out there, though, and that's not even mentioning the prices involved  
>If you want to be served ice cream that gushes colorful mist from its bowl, you're going to be paying a pretty penny  
>Even simple burgers or slices of pizza have a cost that will make you think strongly about packing your own lunch for your next visit  
>Well, the museum has to keep its lights on somehow, you suppose...  
>You were planning on paying for lunch in the cafeteria -- and maybe treating Juitz to some as well -- but you weren't anticipating the spark dog to have such a colossal appetite  
>As you load up your tray at the different food stalls, the hidden Juitz gives you some subtle clues as to what she has a taste for  
>Items on menu screens light up and heat lamps flicker over entrees  
>The amount of food she asks for is...more than a little concerning  
>The servers also give you some pretty surprised looks as well while they load up your plates  
>"You part of a group?" one of the servers grunts  
>Something like that, you tell him  
>When you get to the checkout, the young cashier punches all your choices in meticulously  
>Your mouth goes dry as the numbers keep climbing up  
>And up...  
>And up...  
>Wait, something's not right  
>The register sign flickers, and the numbers start jumping all over  
>"O-oh, that's weird," the young girl mumbles  
>The numbers stop, and the cost flashes  
>[800.85]  
>It takes you a moment, but then you get it  
>Right at the same time, you hear the quiet snickering of the spark dog coming from somewhere in the cafeteria  
>Ha ha, very funny Juitz...  
>"No, that can't be right," the cashier says, randomly punching buttons to get the register to work  
>A manager is eventually called over, but even the older gentleman can't get the computers to work right  
>Several minutes of fruitless troubleshooting go by  
>The manager glances around the cafeteria discreetly to make sure there aren't any other museum guests close by  
>"Just take it," he grumbles, gesturing to your trays. "We need to do a reset or something."  
>A free lunch?  
>Wow, what LUCK  
>He doesn't look too happy to be letting you go with all this free food, but it's not like you can just put it all back anyway  
>You carefully balance the trays on your arms as you make your way to a remote part of the cafeteria  
>You find a secluded booth in a little sea-decorated side room amongst various fish tanks and hanging chunks of coral  
>Juitz comes out of hiding the moment the trays touch the table  
>"Looks great!" she says, rubbing her paws together hungrily  
>She grabs a handful of curly fries in the shape of double helixes and crams them into her muzzle  
>Well technically, it was HER treat this time  
>"Yupff!" she says through a mouthful of food  
>She fishes the ticket out of her sweater and waves it at you  
>"You got these, so I got lunch for us. Fair is fair, right?"  
>If she wants to look at it like that, sure  
>Since she didn't actually pay for any of it, there's probably some sort of moral ambiguity to the gesture  
>But you're not going to argue with a spirit of electricity about her paying for her food with real money  
>It's not the greatest tasting cafeteria food you've ever had, but Juitz wolfs it down without any complaint  
>You ask Juitz what she normally does for food  
>After all, something supernatural like her might not really HAVE to eat like a normal mortal being at all, right?  
>Juitz pantomimes some complex motions as she explains her eating habits  
>Unfortunately, her muzzle is so stuffed with food that you can't make out a single word the whole time  
>"Mpphh maawhh mfff mmrrrm wufffm...."  
>Uh, fascinating  
>The meal fortunately goes without outside interruption  
>It's not hard to see why the cafeteria would be so empty on a day like this, but it definitely a blessing that works to your benefit  
>As much as you trust her, though, you still keep a cautious eye out for passing guests for Juitz's sake  
>Meanwhile, the spark dog kicks her feat happily as she eats, rubbing her toes up against your legs as they swing by  
>Her bright yellow eyes never stray off of you for a second  
>She seems utterly infatuated with you  
>And it's not like the two of you haven't been running into other people since you've met her; she's had every opportunity to interact with other humans  
>She's also spent who knows how many years watching humans from afar  
>Yet her attention seems to be for you and you alone  
>Is this puppy love?  
>An errant scrap of food falls from Jiuitz' muzzle onto her puffy mane poking out of her sweater neck  
>Her eyes are like spotlights, trailing your hand as you slowly reach over and pick the scrap from her fur  
>You offer it to the dog girl, and she carefully eats it out of your fingers  
>Even as you pull your hand away, she manages to sneak in one more lick of your palm to savor the taste  
>Juitz gives you a sly grin  
>And just as fate would have it, the next bite of your own food you take leaves a scrap tumbling down onto your shirt  
>Juitz hastily leans over and picks the food off of you  
>You open your mouth in anticipation...  
>...And watch as Juitz devours the morsel herself  
>"Mmm, what's wrong, Non?" she says as your mouth hangs agape  
>What a tease  
>It's hard to tell sometimes when Juitz is being naïve or just messing with you  
>But whatever the case, her unpredictability hasn't made a single moment of these last few days uninteresting  
>Juitz finishes her hearty meal quite a bit before you do, but she waits patiently and watches for more scraps to steal from you  
>"Be right back," she says when you're both done. "Need to wash my paws."  
>She dashes off to the nearest restroom, and seconds later you hear the air from one of the automatic hand dryers kick on  
>It just keeps running  
>And running...  
>What is she doing in there?  
>"Kkkheh-heh-heh...."  
>You hear her cackle echo from the ladies' restroom  
>A mass of yellow and blue fuzz walks out shortly after  
>Not again...  
>"Non, I need to be brushed. Please?"

>The galleries gradually get smaller the higher you go up in the museum, though they continue to be divided into certain themes and sections  
>The fourth floor is all about the body  
>Nostalgic memories of your classmates inappropriately laughing about the human body come flooding back as Juitz can't stop snickering at the naked mannequins and diagrams all around you  
>Oh Juitz...  
>The two of you approach a large model of a male body, with his torso exposed to show colorful replicas of his organs  
>"Blech," Juitz says, sticking her tongue out. "Not when we just ate...."  
>You offer her a mint or something to settle her stomach -- mostly as a joke -- but the spark dog shakes her head  
>"Nah, I brought my own."  
>She pulls out a small battery from home and pops it into her mouth  
>"Want one?"  
>A panel of lights beside the human model start to flash, each one matched to a corresponding organ on the body  
>An interactive, educational game of sorts  
>[TOUCH THE KIDNEY] a voice says from the panel  
>Juitz pokes you in the side with one of her claws  
>*BZZT*  
>Your body twitches from the tickling sensation  
>The plastic kidneys on the model light up with a jingle of fanfare  
>[VERY GOOD! NOW TOUCH THE BRAIN]  
>Juitz puts her paw on the top of your skull  
>You see a flash of light as though someone just took a picture right in front of you eyes  
>[VERY GOOD! NOW TOUCH THE SPLEEN]  
>Juitz chases you around the gallery, poking you all over your body as the voice from the panel drones on its commands in the distance  
>She doesn't stop until she's found all the organs  
>It's a good thing the model isn't 100% anatomically accurate  
>Deeper into the exhibit there's a large screen that simulates a full-body x-ray of the human skeleton when you walk behind it  
>The technology behind it is actually pretty impressive, and it looks like it's one of the newer museum installations  
>You walk behind the screen and make a scary pose for Juitz  
>She gives a very delayed gasp of feigned fright  
>"Ahhh. You spooked me."  
>Well, you tried  
>It's the dog girl's turn to show off her skeleton next  
>You're kind of excited to see what the screen reveals  
>Will it show off her canine bones?  
>Will it show more humanoid looking ones?  
>...  
>No, this is Juitz we're talking about  
>Where bones would be, you just see arrays of lightning bolts, dog treats, and little cartoon puppies with mocking smiles, like they're ready to start laughing at your gullibility  
>The vague silhouette of Juitz explodes, and the individual dogs run all around the screen in different directions while it rains treats and lighting  
>Each dog rolls around or does a trick, competing for your attention  
>What a goofball  
>"What's up, Non?"  
>WOAH  
>And there she is, standing right next to you and breathing down your neck  
>The screen's chorus of dogs howls with laughter at your surprise  
>You really shouldn't be so surprised by her tricks at this point  
>It doesn't take as long to exhaust the rest of the things to do on this floor, but there's one more thing that piques your curiosity  
>Something that you remember from childhood, when you've been to the museum in years past  
>A bedlike slab of plastic with a few hundred holes on the top of it, inviting guests to "lie on the bed of nails"  
>Doesn't sound comfortable, but of course that's the major draw of it: doing a seemingly dangerous stunt like you're some kind of magician or circus performer  
>Juitz doesn't look too interested, so it's up to you to give it a go  
>You lie prone and wait for the dog girl to press the button for you  
>Very slowly, the nails rise through the holes and lift you up just barely off of the slab  
>It's an odd feeling; you're not putting any significant weight down on any one particular nail, so it doesn't cause pain at all  
>Plus the nails aren't sharp, which removes some of the thrill  
>It's a clever demonstration for teaching about pressure and whatnot, though it isn't much fun just lying perfectly still while you wait for the nails to recede  
>"How was it?" Juitz says  
>Once you can safely move your shoulders, you give her an unimpressed shrug  
>It's something you never got to try in the past, especially on field trips when the chaperones were too afraid the other kids would screw around and push down on someone's body while they were lying there  
>This wasn't going to be a highlight of the trip by any means, but it definitely didn't live up to the high expectations you had when you saw this sort of thing when you were younger  
>You offer Juitz a turn to at least try the nail bed, but she doesn't look any more interested by your unconvincing, lackluster reaction to it  
>"I got a new plan. Hop back up here."  
>Now what's she up to?  
>Well, she doesn't have the same kind of mischievous look in her eyes that she does right before one of her tricks or jokes  
>You get back on the plastic slab, but this time Juitz slides on top with you  
>She kneels at the end and lifts your head up onto her lap  
>"Hope I did not hurt you too much," she says, running her paw over all the spots she poked and zapped you earlier  
>You shake your head, feeling the plushness of her lap on your cheeks  
>It's not something you could be mad at her for anyway  
>The zaps aren't really painful, and any discomfort goes away immediately  
>You know when Juitz is just playing around with you  
>In reality she probably has an immense amount of self-control over her powers, to where she could never actually hurt anyone unless she absolutely wanted to  
>Juitz's heated paw pads glide over your face  
>Her digits work into your neck and jaw  
>It's like she's pretending to be a chiropractor  
>Though "pretending" might be underselling it, considering whatever she's doing is working absolute wonders  
>She touches one part of your face, and suddenly your legs feel invigorated  
>She moves to another part of your neck, and your back feels as spry and as flexible as ever before  
>The spark dog is loosening your muscles with every touch, and it's like she knows exactly how every nerve in your body is connected  
>She's going deeper than just your muscles; she's practically massaging your molecules  
>Is that really just from such a short time being around human anatomy?  
>Her paws relocate to your forehead, and that's when you melt  
>You feel warmth from top to bottom, and the plastic slab you're lying on suddenly feels just as soft as the clouds from...whatever that was Juitz made you experience on the last floor  
>And her lap is silky and divine  
>"Nons like you are so soft," Juitz hums. "Can't do this with so much fur. Mom could do it though, if I got hurt. She had such a sweet touch."  
>It's the first you've heard Juitz speak of family, and you kind of assumed she didn't have any  
>But even a demigod can have family, right?  
>Maybe all those other spirits she showed you in her little shadow performance were like her family, and Juitz's parents are something entirely different than electric dogs  
>You try to ask Juitz more about her family, but the spark dog has left you nearly immobile from the relaxing massage  
>The most you can do is let your mouth hang open numbly, but Juitz puts a paw on your chin and closes it for you  
>Then she gives you a pat on the cheek  
>Followed by a tap in the nose with her own snout  
>It feels unfair to be able to get this kind of stimulation and not have the ability to give her the same treatment in return  
>Juitz can seemingly read your thoughts from the way you look at her  
>"You make me feel like this all the time," she says. "And not just from how you brush me. I need a Non to laugh with. That's you. I need a Non to rest with. That's you, too. I need a Non to...."  
>Juitz goes silent, but she continues to stroke your face  
>You slowly regain the feeling in your limbs again  
>You bring your arms up to your chest, and Juitz clutches your hands in her paws over your heart  
>"I'm glad you kicked me out of my home."  
>Hey, that technically wasn't your fault  
>She gives you a toothy smile  
>"No sweat, Non. Now I get to live in yours! At least for now...."  
>Juitz rubs your shoulders a few times and then lifts you upright  
>"We have a few more floors left, so let's go and get 'em. I want to see what's at the top!"  
>It's been so long since you've been here that you can hardly remember what's actually at the highest level  
>It might have been a bore or a disappointment, but the younger you just liked to scale the building as high as possible  
>To ascend as far as you could go until you were in practically another world  
>So whatever it is, you can't wait to rediscover it with Juitz

[[ CHAPTER 7: Feeling Drained ]]

>Two floors left  
>Technically one and a half, if what you remember from the past is accurate  
>The highest level isn't really a gallery of exhibits, so the fifth floor is essentially the last major one to explore  
>Whereas the ground level was mainly primitive technology, this one is all about the future  
>Space, science fiction, and endless possibilities  
>There are a lot more questions on this floor than direct answers  
>Like, "What do aliens look like?" some of the exhibits ask. "What other worlds are out there?"  
>Even though the fifth floor is more about speculation than education, you remember it being one of the most popular parts of any trip here  
>Having your own "alien" of sorts tagging along makes it more enjoyable than ever  
>Juitz has a lot of confusion about this floor, though  
>She walks up to a display where a replica ray gun from classic sci-fi movies is encased  
>It's like something lifted right out of old, campy comic books  
>The spark dog is able to make the bulbs and the coils on the ray gun light up without using the button on the case, but nothing more  
>"Does not work," she grumbles. "That's dull. I want to see it shoot."  
>You chuckle at the dog girl's dejection  
>You don't think the museum is going to have a working laser weapon so easily accessible  
>Besides, it's not like Juitz would need it anyway with her kind of powers  
>Juitz tries to curl her digits to make her paw look like a pretend ray gun  
>"ZAP!"  
>Little shocks fire from her claw  
>Great, now look what you've done...  
>She walks around the gallery, zapping electronics to life and catching you in the crossfire when you linger too long in her line of sight  
>"ZAP! ZZZZZZTTT!"  
>You can't blame Juitz for trying to make her own fun, since so much of the stuff on this floor is all made up  
>Artistic and hypothetical, but doesn't actually work  
>Leave it to the electrical canine demigod to make a collection of far future "what if" scenarios seem boring by comparison  
>Now you're wishing you had done the floors in the reverse order after all, so that all the entertaining exhibits would have been saved for last  
>Juitz's horseplay settles down when her curiosity wins out  
>There's a small section of the gallery blocked off cheap plywood barriers, with crude signs indicating that the exhibit is under renovations  
>The barriers have enough of a gap to see into the closed exhibit, however  
>A little peek couldn't hurt, right?  
>As you take a look for yourself, Juitz crams herself in and presses her muzzle against your cheek  
>"Look, look. What's that, Non?" she whispers  
>Sitting on a pedestal is a lone ham radio, decorated elaborately to look like some crazy futuristic device  
>The memories come back to you in an instant  
>It was meant for guests to play around with the dial and frequencies to try to "listen in on alien broadcasts"  
>In reality, the machine picked up signals from a local independent radio station and garbled the audio to make it some like extraterrestrial music or something  
>You would always hear rumors that sometimes aliens spoke in squeaky gibberish from the other side  
>It wasn't until much later on that you learned that it was just the DJs at the radio station occasionally talking between the songs  
>It was a clever little exhibit that definitely created a memorable illusion  
>Unfortunately, the radio station went out of business not that long ago, so the museum is probably going to be replacing this machine with something else a little less dependent on outside communication  
>A stray thought crosses your mind: what ever became of that radio station?  
>The airwaves are empty, but what about their broadcasting studio?  
>"Kkkrrrccchhh, Earth to Non...come in, Non."  
>Juitz's furry muzzle orbits up and around your head, rubbing against your skin  
>You can feel her puffy mane on your neck as she leans on your back  
>"Can we see some more stuff now?" she says  
>Juitz's whole body vibrates with restlessness  
>There isn't a whole lot more left to this floor, and the disappointment starts to set in  
>It's been a great day -- an AMAZING day -- but the end is in sight  
>Which means you're even closer to being back to square one: needing to find Juitz a home and still having no idea what you can do to help her  
>Procrastination wins out though, as all you want to do right now is savor what time you have with the spark dog  
>Juitz leads you by the hand as the two of you finish up the rest of the fifth floor  
>When you're close to the end, a musical tone goes off over the PA system  
>{Attention museum guests....}  
>A chill runs up your spine  
>Is the place closing? Did you already run out of time?  
>{The final showing for Scores of Stars will begin in ten minutes. Please make your way up to the theater level if you would like to see the last film of the day.}  
>Oh, right, THAT's what it was  
>The sixth floor of the museum is a small theater, projecting films up onto the domed ceiling like a planetarium  
>You remember it being excited for the shows, even though most of them ended up being pretty boring  
>It was just the anticipation of getting to see a show in such a cool way that had left an impression on you during past visits  
>Kids might not like the thought of learning at a museum, but they're going to love the chance to go someplace new  
>The timing is perfect, and when you look to Juitz she's already tugging you over to the escalator expectantly  
>"Come on, let's go!" she says. "Don't want to be late, right? We need to get good seats, Non."  
>You don't think that'll be an issue on such a slow day like this one, but you play along with her excitement anyway  
>You don't just want "good" seats, you want the best ones in the house

>Juitz has to hide out for a little while once you make it to the top of the museum  
>It looks like you'll be the only two up here to watch the show, but a lone employee is still running the concession stand  
>Seems like you're going to be grabbing some more food  
>Popcorn and drinks are the obvious choices, but there are also a variety of novelty snacks that you're sure is setting off Juitz's sweet tooth  
>Fizzing rock candies, red-hot jawbreakers, freeze-dried packages of "astronaut food"...  
>Yup, one of everything  
>"Huh, didn't know this was all on sale," the man at the cash register says as Juitz keeps adding her requests to the pile via her subtle little cues  
>You still have to pay for some of it, but even Juitz knows you weren't going to be getting all this for free anyway  
>The best she can do is offer a "discount"  
>At least they throw in the popcorn for no charge, since it's all getting thrown out later anyway  
>The theater itself is just as barren as you expected, and the two of you have full choice of seating  
>All of the chairs in the theater naturally recline so viewers can see the whole ceiling comfortably  
>You and Juitz pick a spot in the center, spilling your snacks onto the chairs to the sides  
>The spark dog is devouring most of what you bought  
>The fizzing candy crackles loudly in her mouth as she empties the entire packet  
>Just what you needed: an already hyperactive dog girl loaded up on sugar  
>The lights go out a minute after sitting down, and even Juitz's noisy chewing quiets  
>Though that may be because she's already eaten through her whole pile of snacks already  
>Scores of Stars is about 30 minutes of trippy interstellar visuals set to both classical and techno music  
>It's thankfully not one of the dry, "educational" films the museum shows, but it's not particularly thrilling either  
>Again, you remember the experience of being in the theater more than the shows themselves  
>Yet it's Scores of Stars seen as a classic by museum standards, so it managed to hang around all these years even after dozens of other films have come and gone  
>The music swells and the darkness of space is filled with a myriad of colors from countless nebulae  
>It's not as magical as the experience you shared with Juitz, though  
>She really spoiled you in some ways...  
>"Scoot," Juitz commands in a hushed voice  
>The spark dog pushes you over and squeezes herself between your body and the armrest  
>It's frankly impressive how she can get herself to fit on the same seat as you  
>The hairs of her mane tickle your face while she digs her arm underneath you  
>Juitz is practically wrapped around your body with how close she is  
>You grunt a bit as she tries even harder to burrow into you for some extra room  
>"Shh, watch the show," she whispers, putting a paw on your mouth  
>The sweetness of her snacks lingers on her paw pads, and you can taste it on your lips  
>The dog girl continues to snuggle up against you  
>She's remarkably silent through a good half of the film  
>There isn't any plot or conflict, but you still feel like a story is being told  
>If nothing else, the visuals are pretty mesmerizing  
>"Hey, Non."  
>You must have been nodding off, because Juitz's voice brings you back to full lucidity  
>Even your limbs tingle with renewed blood flow as your body kicks back to life  
>There isn't much room to turn your head with Juitz in the way, but you fidget as much as you can to let her know you're listening  
>Her voice is the slowest you've ever heard her speak  
>"If I had to go back...if I had to leave you...would you come see me?"  
>...What?  
>Your own arms quickly work their way around the dog girl in a vice  
>You feel colder, as though your body has become dependent on Juitz's warmth and it's suddenly being taken away from you  
>No, there's still too much time to think about her leaving  
>There's still a solution out there, you're sure of it  
>She doesn't HAVE to leave, you tell yourself  
>For every firm squeeze you give Juitz, she gives one right back in earnest  
>"I had such a good time with you here," she continues. "I want to stay with you, but...it might not work. We have to keep that in mind. I might have to go live far off when the month ends."  
>No...  
>Juitz's snout presses against your skin and she inhales, slowly and deeply  
>"Please still be my friend, Non. I had few, few friends back home. If I have to play good with the three-head to let you come see me, I will. Just...swear you will, please."  
>The spark dog's legs hook over you, and she pulls herself on top of your body  
>Now she's lying over you instead of just beside you  
>You're fully enveloped by her, and your vision is all but obscured by her plush mane of yellow  
>The lights of the stars in the film overhead can barely be seen through her thick strands of fur  
>You're even less invested in what's going on in the show than you were before  
>All you want is to keep holding on to Juitz  
>You're afraid the starry heavens on the screen above are going to become real at any moment and steal her away  
>You need to keep her down here with you, no matter what it takes  
>Your fingers run through her fur, and your nose takes in that elemental scent of hers  
>Savoring every part of her  
>Your eyes close so you can focus on the touches and the senses  
>All too quickly, you realize that was a horrible mistake  
>The comfort of her body and the relaxation for your reclining body only speeds up time as you're pulled into semi-consciousness  
>Like when you wake up and hit the "snooze" button, only to find those extra ten minutes lasting mere seconds when the morning bothers you again  
>"Sir?"  
>You jolt awake again, and this time you're much colder  
>The lights in the theater have brightened, and you're lying alone with the concessions cashier staring at you oddly  
>"We're closing up soon. Sorry to, uh, bother you."  
>You're alone in the theater seat, with your hand resting on your navel  
>At least that part of you still has the dog girl's warmth

>Juitz is still with you for sure, but with her back to hiding out it's a lonely trip down to the ground level  
>She must have gotten spooked or something  
>Or was she maybe too bummed out to show her face to you?  
>Well, that just makes you want to get home faster so you can see her in person again  
>Virtually all the other guests have left by now, and it's just the employees left over to patrol the floors and clean things up  
>Some of them give you suspicious stares as you walk through the main floor  
>If they found the aftermath of any of Juitz's shenanigans, they're undoubtedly going to blame you for it  
>Fortunately, you're not harassed on your way to the exit  
>That is until you pass by the ticket counters  
>"Did you have an enjoyable day at the museum?"  
>Oh, great  
>It's Mr. All-Smiles again  
>The impossibly wide-grinned man is standing outside of his office door with his hands folded and his brow arched high  
>Yeah, sure  
>You tell him you had a pretty good time, all things considered  
>He claps softly  
>"Splendid! We don't get too many fresh faces like yours around here anymore," the smiling man continues, "so I hope you'll show us your patronage again in the future. Might I interest you in a membership?"  
>Boy, he's really pushing his luck with you...  
>No, you tell him, you're not particularly interested in a membership  
>Besides, you don't necessarily see yourself returning here anymore in the future if things don't work out with Juitz  
>Coming back to the museum with all these memories of your time with the spark dog would just be too painful without her  
>That part you don't mention, obviously  
>"Ah, I understand," All-Smiles says. "But if not for the museum, maybe we can find you a membership someplace else. This is such a lovely city, I'd sorely hate to lose such a wonderful new friend."  
>But...you're not a stranger to this city  
>Whatever  
>All-Smiles takes a pocket watch from out of his suit and flicks it open  
>He's staring at something inside it, like a picture maybe  
>Probably fawning over his sickly looking cat or something  
>"Well then, I suppose it's about time to close up shop. Please, feel free to return any time if you ever have questions."  
>Questions?  
>Like, in general?  
>His smile manages to stretch even farther along his face  
>You can feel his eyes on you all the way to the parking lot  
>It's getting late in the afternoon when you return to your car, though the sun is still hanging around for a little while  
>Still too bright out for Juitz to be out in the passenger's seat in broad daylight, but she takes up residence IN your vehicle like she's done before  
>It's good to hear her voice again as she begins to sing along to the radio  
>Damn, if only you could join her in there, it would be the perfect hiding spot  
>You shake your head in amusement at the thought of living in a car, or a radio  
>But the thought isn't cast off so soon  
>Radios...  
>You think back to the gallery with the "alien communicator" in it  
>A device that used to pick up broadcasts from a place full of music is hearing only silence these days  
>What became of that radio station now?  
>"Non! Your turn! You have to sing this part with me!"  
>Juitz hums loudly over the song, giving you a beat to lead you in  
>The two of you share a duet, and then another  
>Yeah, you were looking forward to getting home quickly after leaving the museum, but maybe you can listen to a few more songs first  
>There will be plenty of time to spend with Juitz at "home" when you find her one  
>And you WILL find her one

[[ CHAPTER 8: Dark Clouds Rolling In ]]

>A cozy movie in a darkened theater...  
>A nap on a bed of clouds...  
>A nice, private lunch...  
>And a massage by the silkiest touch imaginable....  
>The events of your trip to the museum replay in your dreams each night, never getting stale  
>Each morning you wake up, Juitz is clinging tightly to your body like a sock stuck to freshly done laundry  
>She no longer hides away in your navel overnight, and instead decides to join you under the comfort of the sheets and against the warmth of your skin  
>The spark dog is so soft that she doesn't even feel like another physical body lying next to you  
>You thought at first it might be awkward or tense to have her so suddenly sharing a bed with you, technically in nothing but her fur, but now it seems as though you could never sleep any other way  
>She's a beautiful creature, and how much better can you do than a demigod of lightning and thunder?  
>You reach to scratch your face and Juitz's paw follows you hand, attached to it even as she continues to slumber  
>The feeling gradually returns to your body, but you still have a lingering, fuzzy sensation in your limbs  
>The time you've spent with Juitz has given you the best sleep in your whole life  
>Then your blood runs cold  
>Wait...just how long has Juitz been with you?  
>How many days has it been since the trip to the museum?  
>Every day following the visit to the MoIaD you've been driving around the city, half for your mission of finding a home for Juitz and half just to enjoy the moments you have with her  
>You're tempted to go back to the museum for another day of fun -- to relive the experience, even if it's just a little bit of it -- but you really don't want to have to deal with Mr. All-Smiles and his unsettling gregariousness again  
>So, each day ends with you not any closer to finding someplace for the spark dog to live  
>She's quick to console you and help you drift into sleep peacefully each night, almost as though she's trying to shield you from the reality that her time left in the human world is limited  
>You try to count off the days since you made the deal with your employer  
>How close to a month has it been already?  
>Then another dreadful thought hits you  
>Did he ever say he was giving you a FULL month to find Juitz a place to live?  
>{"I will give you one final month..."}  
>{"If you fail to meet this criteria once the month is over..."}  
>{"I will see you again within the month..."}  
>The dark-haired stranger's words ring unnaturally clear in your mind  
>It sure sounded like he was giving you a month from the moment you made the deal with him--  
>{"But it's as you've said: we're not making a deal..."}  
>Was he deliberately vague just to throw you off? To make you think you had more time than you really did?  
>It certainly seems like it wouldn't be something out of the realm of possibility, considering how against Juitz being here he was the whole time  
>If there was no true deal, then he could even show up at this very second and take her away, right?  
>Dammit, you should have gotten all this down in writing...  
>Your heavy heartbeat wakes the dog girl up  
>"Mmm. That was a good sleep," Juitz yawns. "Hey, Non. What's the plan for us?"  
>You've grown accustomed to the way she speaks enough to know she means "the plan for today", but you can't help but think she's asking about what plan you have for your future together  
>And that's an answer you can't give her right now  
>In the meantime, all you can do is drive around the city some more with Juitz in the car, listening to music together and trying to think of an idea  
>"SOUNDS good, kkkheh-heh," she snickers  
>Hopefully you can find that spark of inspiration soon...

>If you had to explain what you're doing to anyone you knew, they'd probably think you've lost your mind  
>You're driving around the city in the middle of the day with one of your many lava lamps strapped into the seat belt on the passenger's side of the car  
>It's a bizarre habit you've started, but having something tangible in the seat next to you makes it easier to picture Juitz actually sitting there while she sings along to the songs on the radio  
>A little dog girl dances around in the bubbles inside the lava lamp, powered on entirely by the spark dog  
>{~"I'm...da-da a ride...with my best friend...~}  
>Still can't quite handle the two-syllable lyrics yet -- even for the slower songs -- but you've learned to appreciate that quirk of hers  
>It's endearing how hard she tries and still manages to enjoy herself anyway  
>Chances are you'll be driving with her well into the night, so that at least she can spend some time outside of the dashboard and just enjoy being your carpool buddy with her head out the window  
>It's been a pain to have to keep getting more gas for these long drives, but it's worth it for her  
>If you had an electric car, you'd probably never have to worry about refueling while the spark dog is with you  
>Just gotta keep thinking of a future with her...  
>{~We're...da-da high...~}  
>{~We're da-da the world...pass us by...~}  
>As always, the radio is entirely in Juitz's control for the trip  
>Radio...  
>You pull off the main streets and find a parking lot to stop the car for a few minutes  
>You take out your phone and start clicking away on the internet browser  
>Juitz just keeps singing, though you can somehow feel her attention on you as though wondering what you're up to  
>Another thought resurfaces from your trip to the MoIaD: what DID happen to that old radio station that used to broadcast to the museum?  
>It's an odd thought to suddenly have, but it feels as though there's an itch of curiosity that will only irritate you worse if you don't scratch it now  
>[92.7, The WATT]  
>There it is  
>A small, independent station that played a mixed bag of different music, barely holding itself together with listener donations and -- for a short time -- sponsorships with places like the museum  
>You get the address to their former studio and set your course for the drive  
>"Where to next, Non?" Juitz finally says when you veer back onto the streets  
>It's hard to give her an explanation, especially since you don't want to get her hopes up that this is going to lead to a solution to this whole thing in any way  
>But you give her as much of an answer as you can think of  
>Whether she believes it or not, Juitz is just happy to be along for the ride  
>Your destination isn't too terribly far from the museum itself, but it's a bit hidden away from the main city corners  
>Honestly you could probably stroll right by it on the sidewalk and never know you were in the right location  
>Several of the buildings around here look run down and abandoned, and most of them advertise leases on signs that are pretty faded and worn  
>And one of those buildings is the radio station  
>A very narrow building practically fused to the one next to it like some sort of unsightly growth  
>A few of the windows are boarded up, and there's a heavy lock on the door  
>The tower perched above looks to be in good condition, albeit dormant and silent  
>None of the buildings around it are really much better off, but it still makes it look like the radio station is being obscured from sight like it's some unwanted, annoying tagalong  
>Ditched by its friends and hidden from the public out of embarrassment  
>Makes you feel almost sad...for an inanimate object of all things  
>But the more you think about it, the more the sad feeling is because it makes you think of Juitz  
>If she has ANY friends left after you, are they going to do anything to help her when she's taken away from the human world?  
>Is your employer just going to put her someplace out of sight, where she won't be trouble for anyone?  
>Damn, there's a lot of worrying going on but not a lot of problem solving...  
>Can you get away with hiding Juitz in an abandoned building? Probably not  
>You ask the spark dog what your employer had meant about "magical wards" when he gave the conditions of finding her a home  
>"Stuff to keep you nons at bay," she says between her humming. "Stops them from...uh, US I guess. It's not safe to be near three-heads and spark gods! Kkkheh-heh-heh...."  
>So something to help conceal her kind from humans?  
>You ask Juitz if she knows where to get those kinds of magical wards  
>"Beats me," she says. "Dumb smoke-breath has them, but he won't give them to us for sure. And I don't have spells like that."  
>Shoot  
>Anyone she knows who could be of help?  
>Juitz mumbles gloomily, causing the car radio to crackle and hiss with poor frequency  
>Well, you gave it a shot at least  
>Putting Juitz in an abandoned, ignored building seems like it could make for a good hiding spot, but then again that was essentially the last place she was in  
>If your employer didn't accept her being in a remote place like Raijin Industries' warehouse, then you won't have much better luck elsewhere without some kind of extra help or magical assistance  
>So, this was ultimately a dead end  
>Your curiosity was sated, but you wish you could say you had a sense of closure about the whole thing  
>Yeah, the radio station's empty, but like every other vacant building it won't do you any good the way it is  
>With a drawn-out sigh, you drive back into the heart of the city  
>"Cheer up, Non," Juitz says. "Let me find a good song for you. Your fav...faaavv-vvoo...first pick. I bet it's out there!"  
>And sure enough, she manages to flip through the stations and finds your favorite song on someone's wavelengths  
>It doesn't fix your problems, but it'll make the next few minutes much easier to handle  
>"There you go!" Juitz says as you nod your head to the music. "I know we're on short time, but I swear we'll find a home for the both of us. You've had a lot of good plans so far, and I bet you have one or two left, huh?"  
>Truthfully, there isn't a whole lot left you come up with, but if Juitz believes in you, then you have no choice but to prove her right  
>She gives a grunt of determination  
>"You can do it!"

>After a couple hours of driving, you decide to stop back home  
>It's amazing how much cruising around with Juitz can take out of you  
>You definitely need to take a break though, especially if you plan to head back out there for joyride round two at night  
>You haven't taken more than a few steps through the front door before the spark dog bolts in front of you  
>She's holding her paws behind her back and rocking on the tips of her toes  
>"I got you a gift, Non~..." she sings  
>What, from the museum?  
>She nods excitedly  
>"We walked right by the gift shop, but I stopped in...."  
>When she managed to do that, you'll probably never know  
>She's full of surprises, and she relishes keeping it that way  
>"It took a long time to make, so I had to start it soon when we first got there and pick it up right as we left."  
>Juitz pulls out the object from behind her back, holding it on her paw pads it like a priceless artifact cushioned on a pedestal  
>It's some kind of small, acrylic plate, crystal clear except for a laser-engraved image on the top  
>The image is a pretty crude drawing, but it's very distinctly meant to be you and Juitz, hand-in-paw  
>"It's not great," she says with a guilty smirk," but I thought you'd like it. Drew it free-paw, too! It's a thanks for...well, all you've done for me, Non."  
>She probably could have just used her powers or whatever and made some photorealistic masterpiece, but the fact she did it herself -- "free-paw", as she put it -- adds a little more sentimentality to it  
>As it is, it's a beautiful gift  
>Juitz's tail is wagging so fast it's a blur, like the wings of a hummingbird  
>"Glad you like it," she says with a toothy smile. "And, hey, it looks like you got more stuff, too!"  
>She's pointing to the kitchen counter, where a stack of mail is waiting for you  
>Huh, you didn't bring any of that in yourself earlier...and nobody else would have done it...  
>Unless, of course, they were inviting themselves into your home anyway and just happened to be courteous about getting your mail for you  
>And the culprit seems to be the one who left a pristine looking letter propped up on top of the stack  
>Written in immaculate cursive with blood-red ink  
>Once Juitz gets a better look at the letter, her throat rumbles with a warning growl  
>You don't have a good feeling about it either  
>The dog girl doesn't go near it, so it's up to you to investigate  
>You scan the writing inside, and every word adds more and more debilitating venom to your bloodstream  
>[TO JUITZ]  
>[AS YOU ARE AWARE, THE END OF THE MONTH IS SOON UPON US, AND I HAVE YET TO BE CONTACTED IN REGARDS TO YOUR RELOCATION.]  
>[THEREFORE, I WILL BE SENDING SOMEONE TO COLLECT YOU IN TWO DAYS' TIME A MINUTE BEFORE MIDNIGHT, WHERE YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO MY OFFICE FOR YOUR FINAL EVALUATION.]  
>[YOU MAY DECIDE BEFORE THIS TIME WHETHER YOU WISH TO REMAIN WITHIN MY JURISDICTION OR RETURN TO YOUR OWN DOMAIN, BUT YOU MUST HAVE AN ANSWER WHEN WE NEXT MEET.]  
>[IN ADDITION, YOU WILL BE PROHIBITED FROM TRAVELLING TO THE HUMAN WORLD FROM THAT MOMENT ONWARD, INDEFINITELY, AS PER OUR DISCUSSION.]  
>[PLEASE HAVE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS PREPARED PRIOR TO YOUR PICKUP.]  
>[DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FLEE AGAIN.]  
>And that's all he wrote  
>That's all...for everything  
>You're out of time, unless by some miracle you can find the answer you need within the next two days  
>And even then, it almost sounds like he already made up his mind  
>Would he even accept a solution if you found one?  
>You look to Juitz, who has frozen up completely  
>Her tail is still, and her electric luster dims  
>"Non..." she says hoarsely  
>You put everything down so you can hold the dog girl with both arms  
>She would normally be vibrating from excitement and joy, but right now she's shaking from what you can only assume is fear  
>"N-Non...."  
>For every firm squeeze you give Juitz, she gives one right back in earnest  
>No, it's not over  
>Until you look that man (or whatever he truly is) right in the eyes, you're not giving up on Juitz  
>And even when you see him, you're not letting go of her without a fight  
>You promise Juitz that much as you rub her mane all the way up to her ears, trying to get them to stay pointed and alive  
>She gives a quick sniff and pats you on the back in return  
>"You can do it, Non...."

[[ CHAPTER 9: Disconnected ]]

>For once, it's not a restful night with Juitz  
>Your mind buzzes with thoughts and fears, and you restlessly try to sift through them all to find an answer  
>The spark dog tries to keep your body calm and relaxed with her electricity as she always does, but with your mind so active it just makes you more aware of how numb and restrained she's making you  
>It's like you're paralyzed, and any attempt to move around just makes her cling even tighter to you  
>She could easily jolt you with energy to keep you going all through the night while you search for a solution, but in the end you decided against it  
>You'd just be exhausted when the morning comes, and that's when you need to be out there in full force looking for a home for her  
>Unfortunately the exhaustion is unavoidable, as by the time you can naturally fall asleep it's already well into the early morning  
>Your body feels drained and Juitz doesn't want to let you out of bed, making it impossible to get the day started  
>She whines and growls as you squirm in her arms  
>You tell her that you both really need to get up; you need to give it all you can before they come to take the dog girl away  
>Juitz huffs in disappointment, but nods her head and releases you at last  
>Your nerves get their feeling back painfully fast, like the pinpricks from having an arm or a leg fall asleep  
>"So...do you have a plan?" Juitz asks hopefully  
>You can think of a few crazy ones, but the success of them is up in the air  
>Like, maybe if you hid Juitz away somewhere -- such as in the museum -- and proved no humans would notice her, that could be enough to convince your employer to let her stay  
>Then again, he might consider that "running away" if she's not around for pickup at midnight, and who knows what kind of punishment that would lead to  
>She's already at risk of never being allowed among humans ever again, according to his letter  
>If you absolutely cannot find a home for Juitz in the human world, then you need to appeal to your employer and negotiate a way that would allow you to still see her somehow  
>Going the rest of you life never seeing Juitz again is not an option  
>You have less than two days left, and someone's coming to collect her tomorrow right before midnight  
>Gotta think...  
>"Non," Juitz says firmly  
>Her paws close around your hands, while her eyes nearly blind you with their radiant yellow glow  
>They're either shining from the spark dog's resolve, or so that you won't see the uncertainty in them  
>"I want to spend the whole day with you," she says. "So if we can't find a new home for me in the end, then I want our time to be fun. I don't want you to be sad and tired these last few days."  
>Her brow arches in a pleading way  
>As much as you don't want to give in, she has a point  
>You could spend every minute from now until your deadline and make no progress in finding Juitz a home, and you'd just be miserable and frustrated the whole while  
>Worrying that you'd be letting Juitz down and regretting not making the most of your final hours together  
>Wouldn't it just be better to enjoy what you have left with her?  
>You promise her that you'll spend every moment you can with her, and that puts the spark dog in a much better mood  
>She taps your nose with her snout, giving a little shock of affection  
>"Thanks, Non. Can we go for a car ride now?"

>You don't have much choice but to take Juitz up on her offer for some supernatural energy stimulation  
>Her aura is like the strongest caffeine you could take, but there's that nagging downside that as soon as she cuts you off from your supply you're going to crash  
>And hopefully not while you're in the car  
>You drive along virtually every city street at least twice, belting out songs on the radio and ignoring the concerned stares everyone gives you  
>It's the overabundance of energy that's the cause, but it's also impossible to deny that you're forcing your positivity as a way to ignore the inevitable  
>If Juitz is doing the same, then she's much better at hiding her feelings  
>The spark dog seems genuinely carefree and blissful  
>Her high spirits feed into your own, making it much easier to keep the upbeat attitude going through the day  
>Every intersection is a green light, and every electronic billboard briefly flashes images of the spark dog with a very familiar human male  
>"Do you like them?" Juitz says from inside the radio  
>How could you not?  
>"You've been at the wheel a lot for my sake," she says. "Let me drive YOU for a while, Non."  
>The steering wheel feels like it's resisting your control, and even the accelerator acts on its own  
>It's Juitz at the helm, and you sit back for a while as she gives you a tour around the city HER way  
>Ever the powerful demigod, operating a car takes almost none of her attention as she continues to howl out her karaoke  
>Meanwhile, you can enjoy all the little signs and tributes of her friendship to you hidden all around the city  
>It quickly becomes a game of trying to see where she's putting her signature  
>"Ooohh, ice cream!" Juitz cries out long before you even get to the right street corner. "Can we stop for some, Non?"  
>SHE's the one in control here, so...  
>The car makes a beeline for an ice cream shop, making noises eerily similar to the spark dog's mischievous snickering  
>You're in and out in mere minutes, with something for yourself in one hand and a dish of fizzing rock candy for Juitz in the other  
>Her choice, of course  
>The moment you sit back in the driver's seat, the glove compartment on the passenger's side flies open  
>Juitz's mane fur billows out as her head pops free, grabbing the dish with her muzzle and pulling it back inside with her  
>She better not make a mess in there, you warn her jokingly  
>The glove compartment opens up again, and a furry paw darts out to search for more napkins  
>You toy around with her for a while, dangling some napkins just out of reach and then grabbing her paw  
>Before you know it, you're holding her paw for minutes in silence, feeling her digits flex and roll over your hand while she hums happily from the inside of her compartment  
>The two of you drive along aimlessly for what feels like hours  
>And eventually, that's what it becomes  
>Every so often Juitz will stop the car so you can grab a snack or run around a store as she plays around with anything electrical  
>At one point you pass by the museum again, and Juitz slows the car down  
>"Did you want to...?" she says quietly  
>You check the clock; it's getting late already and by now the place has probably closed up for the day  
>"Oh well," the spark dog says. "We got to do it once and see it all. It would not be the same if we went in now."  
>You'd probably just waste too much time getting bothered by Mr. All-Smiles and his saccharine weirdness  
>Still, it feels depressing that you can't find something big to finish off with  
>"What do you mean?" Juitz says. "I had a great time with you, Non! I still am. And we can spend the whole night just you and me!"  
>Your heart twinges, just as much from the overdose of energy as it is the bittersweetness of her positivity  
>Some more silence follows, then Juitz barks  
>"I got it! I know what we can do...just wait and see...."  
>Not like you have much of a choice  
>Juitz drives the car off wildly, pulling out of the downtown area and soon heading toward city limits  
>Where is she taking you?  
>"Just wait, just wait," she repeats. "This will be a REEL treat. Wink. Kkkheh-heh-heh...."  
>Out of the city you drive, farther and farther  
>You're a little worried for her now  
>There's not much to do way out here, so what could she possibly find entertainment in?  
>For Juitz, the answer always seems to be in things that are old, forgotten, or not loved nearly enough as they should be  
>Raijin Industries, the antiques at Eureka-Tronics, the nickelodeons and radio at the museum...  
>And now an abandoned drive-in movie theater a ways out in the suburbs  
>Man, you had forgotten all about this place  
>The parking lot is filled with overgrowth and litter, and the massive projection screens definitely look like they've seen far better days  
>Is it worse to leave such a memory in a state of disarray like this, or to even think about stripping it down until there's absolutely nothing left?  
>For Juitz, she's ecstatic that everything's still standing  
>It's just dark enough now for her to work her magic and get the screen filled with old-timey movie commercials; the kind with dancing, singing cartoon concession snacks  
>Despite the rips and stains on the screen, it's a remarkably vivid picture  
>"Be right back," Juitz grunts, and the radio goes silent  
>You watch the movie previews, glancing around every few seconds in search of the dog girl  
>Not too much time later, she's running out of the projection building with a large bowl of...popcorn?  
>Oh lord, how long has that been sitting around for?  
>"Don't give me that look," Juitz scoffs, tossing you the bowl and jumping into the passenger seat the right way this time. "It's fresh, I swear!"  
>She picks up a popped kernel and guides it to your mouth daintily  
>"Say 'aaahhh'. Then you can nom nom, Non."  
>Hey, it's actually still pretty tasty  
>"See? Now, what do you want to watch?"  
>What are your options?  
>Juitz shrugs  
>"You pick. I'll find it."  
>You open your mouth to argue, but aside from another paw-full of popcorn getting shoved into it you know debating her is useless  
>She can probably find anything to watch (maybe even stuff that's not from this world) so you put her to the test  
>And boy does she deliver  
>It's a double feature: first she manages to pull up a brand new movie that hasn't even made it out of the regular theaters yet, and then she finds one of your favorites to follow it up with  
>Juitz has her paws on you the entirety of both movies, whether it's to feed you a snack or to rub your skin  
>In truth, neither the suspense of a brand new film nor the familiarity of your favorite is enough to get you invested  
>You spend just as much time looking into Juitz's own yellow, light-filled projectors as you spend looking at the screen  
>You could fall asleep looking into those eyes...  
>No! Not yet  
>The hours drift by, and when the second movie ends you fear for the worst  
>"Non," Jutiz coos. "I have one more thing to watch."  
>The screen glows again, this time showing footage of, well, everything  
>The security cameras of the stores you've been to where Juitz shows off her mischief...  
>Snapshots from your phone or computer of when she messed with your technology or pulled a prank...  
>And even the highlights of your trip to the museum...  
>Perfectly edited like a home movie for a wonderful vacation  
>You didn't really want to relive those memories so soon, not with Juitz so close to being taken from you  
>But it's all just too amazing not to watch  
>In a surreal moment, the end of the montage ends with a shot from the drive-in projector itself, capturing your car as you and Juitz pull into the parking lot to start the whole experience  
>The screen goes blank, but then turns a bright orange  
>It's the sunrise; it's already morning for the final day  
>Suddenly you feel like death itself, fatigued and delirious after so much continuous energy  
>"Non, please rest now..." Juitz says. "I'll get us home nice and safe. Juuussst...rest...."  
>You try to shake yourself out of the torpor, but the silky paw of the spark dog touches your cheek and then your world shuts down

>The feeling you have when you wake up is both familiar and strange  
>It's your bed; you made it back somehow  
>But it's emptier than you want it to be, and it feels as though it's already pretty late in the evening  
>You snap upright and throw yourself out of the bed, looking around for Juitz frantically  
>Luckily, she's still here  
>When you call her name she flinches, trying to hide one of your shirts behind her back  
>Multiple socks are stuck to her fur, and one of them is even draped over her muzzle  
>"Wah! Non! This is, uh...yes, this is what it looks like. Heh, my bad...."  
>She takes the sock off her nose and gives it a quick sniff before putting it back in the pile  
>"I just want to keep your smell as fresh as I can. I'll miss it, Non...."  
>Juitz hands you her sweater -- your sweater -- but you can't accept it  
>If it means anything to her, you want her to keep it  
>She immediately slips back into it and rubs up against you, trying to get your scent on as much of the sweater as possible  
>Her mane tickles your face as she buries your head into it  
>The smell of her fur makes you think of the last day of summer, when vacation's over and the dullness of reality begrudgingly lines up to take its place  
>"Might want to get dressed," Juitz chuckles. "We'll have guests soon."  
>Guests should be for fun occasions, and this just feels like you're getting ready for a funeral  
>You find the acrylic plate Juitz made for you, turning it over in your hands  
>It's still a beautiful gift, but if the spark dog would like to have it as a memento you'd be willing to part with it  
>"No, please keep it," Juitz responds quickly. "It would mean a lot to me to know you have it close to you."  
>She picks up one of the many lava lamps decorating your room  
>All of them are turned off, with their formerly dog-shaped bubbles flat and lifeless  
>"But, I would like to take one of these with me, please?"  
>Yeah, one less shouldn't hurt, especially if it's going to a good caretaker  
>After all, she "bought" them all for you  
>Juitz hugs the lava lamp like a dear toy as you and her wait in the living room  
>Her head rests on your shoulder, and despite everything she keeps an optimistic smile on her face  
>She's the brightest thing in the room right now, just like she's the brightest thing in your world right now  
>You give her fur one last brushing, up until a weathered sedan rolls up along the side of the road outside  
>It gives a raspy honk and then sits patiently  
>"It's...it's time, Non," Juitz says sadly  
>No...  
>No...no...  
>Juitz embraces you, giving you a hug that you don't feel nearly strong enough to return with the same level of force  
>You try to find the right words to leave with her, but the spark dog gives you a kiss on the lips that instantly quiets you  
>"Don't say 'bye', Non," she whispers. "It's not done yet. Believe me. We'll...we'll meet soon. I swear. Please don't be sad. Don't be sad for me, Non."  
>She gives you a few more pats on the back, then inhales deeply into your skin  
>Maybe one last smell, or her disguising a sniffle  
>Then she looks into your eyes with a weak smile  
>"Take me to the door, please?"  
>And just like that, you're left alone with the lava lamp  
>A little Juitz-shaped bubble meditates inside the illuminated liquid  
>Her leftover energy gives your legs just enough strength so you can stagger to the front door  
>You make it outside and gently put the lava lamp on the ground, trying to see into the waiting car but only seeing your faint reflection in the darkened glass  
>The sedan doesn't move, and probably won't until you leave  
>You hurry back inside so you can watch in secret from the window  
>Not much later, an elderly gentleman hobbles from around the driver's side of the car and makes his way up to the lava lamp  
>It's the same guy as your chauffer the night you rode in the limo, when you met your employer and Juitz's least favorite person  
>The old man tugs at his sagging jowls a bit, as though trying to get his skin to sit better on his face  
>For such an aged looking man, he's got a deceptively healthy speed to him  
>He lifts up the lava lamp and spins around to make his way back to the car  
>Part of you sorely wants to run after him, but as you shift the weight in your legs you realize you're rooted to the spot  
>Is this...HIS doing?  
>Maybe, but it could also be Juitz trying to protect you  
>The old man delicately places the lava lamp in the back seat of the car and then ambles back over to the driver's side  
>And with a blink, the car speeds off into the night  
>Just a few minutes after midnight, and the start to your first day without Juitz  
>It's going to be a rough, rough night  
>You don't even want to move from the window  
>You just keep staring outside, just like a dog waiting for his owner to come back  
>Staring until your eyes sting painfully  
>Staring, waiting, and grieving  
>Well, if you're going to be miserable, at least you should lie down and be a little more comfortable doing so  
>Not that your empty bed is going to be much comfort to you like this, though...  
>As you pass by the kitchen counter you have to avert your eyes to avoid looking at the acrylic plate Juitz made for you  
>Not now...it's way too soon  
>But when you get the courage to look again, you notice something odd about where it is  
>The plate is sitting on a stack of junk mail, but the topmost envelope stands out from the others  
>Junk mail from the Museum of Innovation and Discovery?  
>[Keep the adventures going! Join today!]  
>It's a promotion for a museum membership  
>Somehow, you suspect this is Mr. All-Smiles' doing  
>In which case, it really should make you pissed at his impeccably inappropriate, borderline insulting timing  
>And yet, given his odd ways this could be an invitation to something else  
>You think back to your interactions with the strange man, and no matter how much you wanted to be rid of him before you can't run from the truth anymore  
>He knows about you  
>He knows about Juitz  
>He's just waiting for you to make the first move; waiting for you to be the one to start asking him the necessary questions  
>For some inexplicable, unsettling reason you envision him lying in his own bed, giggling to himself with a stupid grin as though he knows he's playing a game you'll be joining him in very shortly  
>Looks like you'll be the first one in line for the museum tomorrow...

[[ CHAPTER 10: Telegram ]]

>Not even the senior employees at the museum look fully awake by the time you get to the MoIaD  
>"Someone's excited for an education today!" some little old lady squeaks when you walk by the information counter  
>Well, you're here to get answers, so she's not entirely wrong  
>You had to dodge several unloading school buses on your way over, and before long the lobby is going to be filled with screaming, unruly kids  
>Better find your man before he gets lost in a sea of tour groups  
>It's not a hard task though, as Mr. All-Smiles is sitting patiently in his office near the ticket registers with his hands folded  
>The way his eyes follow you as you step into the doorway make you think he was watching you even through the walls  
>"Mmm...good to see you again, my friend!" he croons. "I was hoping my museum would entice you to come back so soon! Ah...but it looks like you're visiting by yourself today, hm?"  
>He gives you a smile that's just as patronizing as it is friendly  
>He definitely knows something, but a part of you is afraid to just blurt out everything about Juitz  
>What if he's actually just conveniently a weirdo after all?  
>"Well then, can I offer you a ticket to the galleries?" the odd man goes on. "A membership, perhaps? Or...is there something ELSE you have questions about?"  
>He's gotta be toying with you, waiting for you to make the first move  
>You can feel it in the way he's just staring at you, grinning  
>Why doesn't he just come out and say that he knows what Juitz is, and what kind of predicament you're in?  
>Why doesn't he just TELL you what he clearly is keeping secret from you?  
>"If you don't step forward and confront ME, how on Earth are you going to stand up to the big guy, hmm?"  
>Your blood runs cold at his sudden question  
>What...how did he...?  
>Mr. All-Smiles pats down his suit and then pulls his computer keyboard closer, wiggling his fingers as he begins to type  
>"This IS a place of learning, after all," he says. "It's my job to provide answers to those who have questions. There isn't much I can do if you don't take a little initiative, is there? I'd sincerely love to help you, my friend, but I'm afraid I must wait until you let me know what you're really here for."  
>Fine  
>If you're going to have to take the initiative, then so be it  
>You start with reaffirming what you suspect: he knows about your employer, the dark-haired stranger, right?  
>He just said as much about "the big guy"  
>Mr. All-Smiles gives a throaty chuckle as his keyboard clacking gets louder  
>"You could say him and I perform similar roles, just in different realms. He has his domain, and I have mine. This city is the love of my life. Well...."  
>He picks up the picture of him with his strange, robed yellow cat, beaming proudly  
>"...I suppose the city would be my number two."  
>He gently replaces the picture and resumes his typing, though his gaze remains entirely on you  
>Waiting  
>The sounds of arriving tour groups start to echo throughout the museum halls and lobby  
>Guess it's now or never; you have to get the information you need while you still have this guy's attention  
>If there are different worlds here -- human, monster, whatever -- and different beings have reign over different parts, then what does it take for someone to cross over to the other?  
>What would it take to harbor someone not from the human world IN the human world?  
>Every question you ask him makes you concerned that you're blowing your cover or revealing too much, but Mr. All-Smiles' already overly stretched lips just curl back even farther  
>"Why do you ask?" he murmurs. "Is there someone you'd like to invite to live in this great city? Is there some PLACE you have an interest in already?"  
>Juitz, you tell him at last  
>All you give him is her name; if he somehow doesn't already know about her, then HE can be the one to start asking questions  
>You follow up with an answer to his second question: the radio station  
>It's abandoned, it's out of the public eye, and it would be the perfect home for someone not from "around here"  
>What would it take to make a place like that your own private hideaway?  
>The man shrugs  
>"A permit, I suppose. Maybe a little tidying up to make the place inhabitable. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to hang out a few...ah, 'safeguards' to keep the rabble-rousers from getting nosey. It certainly doesn't take much for folks these days to get a little too curious, does it?"  
>Curiosity led you the radio station in the first place, after all  
>It was curiosity that technically got you your current job and led you to meeting Juitz  
>So then, where can you get one of these permits?  
>Mr. All-Smiles reaches over to the corner of his desk, where a small triangular placard with [Museum Director] is sitting  
>He flips it over until another side shows [Licensing and Customs]  
>"I'd say you're on the right path already," he laughs. "I do believe I'll be getting quite busy very shortly, so I will spare you any more wandering about."  
>About damn time...  
>He clacks at his keyboard even more fervently than before, now typing at blinding speeds  
>"Mr. Anon...you're still in the business of delivering letters, correct? I have something I would like you to give to a mutual friend of ours. He should be in his office for much of the day still, and if you leave now you may yet be able to meet with him."  
>Wait, your employer?  
>In HIS domain?  
>"Now, now...this is no time for cold feet. You've come so far already! Ah, would you excuse me for one minute?"  
>The cheery man picks up an old rotary phone and spins the dial gracefully  
>Within seconds you hear someone on the other side pick up  
>"Hello, my dear," Mr. All-Smiles says with sickening sweetness. "I was hoping you'd be able to collect a friend of mine and bring him over to the station for me?"  
>...  
>"Yes, I'll have all the paperwork ready, if you wouldn't mind sending over the charms. I may be working late today, but I promise it's for a good cause."  
>...  
>"I knew you'd understand. Thank you, my pretty little kitty."  
>...  
>"Hmmmhmmm, love you too."  
>He hangs up the phone and gives one more glance to the picture on his desk with a heavy sigh  
>What the hell was that all about?  
>"My wife will be arriving shortly to collect you," Mr. All-Smiles continues  
>Sheet after sheet of paper is spat out of a nearby printer, which the man collects and folds neatly into an envelope that appears far too small to hold everything he's cramming into it  
>He stamps a seal to close it up and hands it off to you with a bow of his head  
>"This is everything you should need...well, from MY end, anyway. The rest is entirely up to you. Best of luck, Anon. Please make a good case for the poor girl. As I said, I'd hate to lose a new friend."  
>...That's all?  
>He simply smiles

>Part of the museum's connected parking garage way in the back is practically a pitch-black void  
>It's also where you've been instructed to wait  
>Wait for what, exactly? A car?  
>Apparently so, but instead of coming from the brighter end of the parking garage you're greeted by a hearse-like vehicle after a few minutes of waiting that rolls silently out of the shadows  
>The back door pops open ominously, and the distinct smell of incense billows out  
>It's no limousine, that's for sure  
>You hesitantly slide into the back seat and shut that door, jumping a bit when the lock snaps into place loudly  
>The inside of the car feels like a cross between a fortune teller's parlor and a taxi; the seats are velvety cushions and there's a drape that separates the two halves of the vehicle  
>That can't be street legal, you think  
>The drapes have a narrow opening you can look through to see into the front half of the car, but you can't make out your driver  
>"Nice to meet you, dearie," a raspy woman's voice purrs from the other side of the curtain  
>You pull away from the drapes and lean back in your seat at the abrupt sound of her voice  
>Something about it unnerves you  
>"Yes, that might be for the best," she says. "Sit back and get comfortable. It will be a bit of a drive. Feel free to take a cat nap along the way, if you wish."  
>The vehicle reverses back into the shadows, and soon you're travelling through tunnels of some sort that are just as dark as the parking garage  
>Looking out the windows is pointless  
>The car rumbles and rocks as it travels, and the silence inside is increasingly stressful  
>You clear your throat and dumbly ask if this mystery woman knows Mr. All-Smiles  
>"Of course!" she trills. "He is my husband, after all. Oh, the two of us have not been together for very long, but already we have a bond that feels as though we have known each other since childhood. How I wish everyone in both our worlds could share such happiness...."  
>Worlds...  
>"You are familiar with this feeling, yes?" she says. "You have met a very unique girl not too long ago and lost her, but you know already you would travel any length to see her again?"  
>A rhetorical question no doubt, judging from the way she speaks  
>But you agree with her regardless; you need to see Juitz again, no matter what  
>"That is all I needed to hear."  
>The raspy woman hums for a while before continuing  
>"Now then, I hope you show your best behavior for the big brute," she says. "You will not win against him by matching his stubbornness."  
>Does she mean your employer?  
>"Everyone deserves someone special in their life. Some of us found that someone ages ago, but tragically lost them to fate. The man is bitter and even spiteful at times, but I know he still has the capacity for compassion. Show some to him, would you? I promise it will go a long way."  
>Only if Juitz is alright  
>You don't think fighting this guy would be the solution, but if he's done something bad to the spark dog...  
>"The dear girl is safe," the woman cuts in. "She is currently staying with someone I trust immensely. The oaf's daughter, as a matter of fact. I can tell your friend does not wish to remain in our world for very long, but she accepts her current status knowing full well a certain someone is on his way to rescue her as we speak...."  
>You shift in your seat restlessly  
>She's waiting for you, and it hurts to visualize that in your mind  
>"As I said, you should relax. It will be a long trip, and you need to have your wits about you when we arrive. You are in for quite the culture shock."  
>Through the slight gap of the curtains, something catches your attention  
>A feral, slit, beetle-like eye encased by creases of yellowish...fur?  
>As soon as you spot the eye a row of pearly fangs flashes in the dim light of the dashboard, just a small part of a massive grin that alone is far bigger than All-Smiles' entire face  
>"Make sure to mind your manners and not stare TOO much."  
>She gives a wicked chuckle as you position yourself out of sight and away from the curtain opening  
>You don't doubt her for one second that it's going to be a long ride...wherever you're going

>"We have arrived, dear."  
>Shit, you didn't fall asleep again, did you?  
>That's the last thing you wanted to happen being in this strange woman's car  
>But your body seems to be intact and your mind is back to being alert  
>The back door of the car pops open once more and an otherworldly scent in the air fills the vehicle  
>This isn't "human world" air, you guess  
>"I will be back to pick you up later," the woman says. "Good luck to you, Anon."  
>The seats under you flip up and throw you to your feet outside of the car  
>The door slams and the woman drives off with a muffled cackle  
>And that's when you realize you have dozens, if not hundreds, of eyes on you  
>Monsters  
>Creatures of all shapes and sizes  
>Some humanoid and some animalistic  
>Some clearly from mythology and legend, and some that are just eldritch amalgamations  
>They don't move, and they don't say anything for a while  
>But after a few moments of staring at you, they start to mill about in wide arcs around you as though going on with their business, whatever it may be  
>Where exactly ARE you?  
>You spin around and come to face a towering stone station of some kind, where many of these monsters are entering and leaving  
>Is this where Juitz is being held?  
>That's when you notice Mr. All-Smile's stuffed envelope is pinned to your shirt, with [To Licensing and Customs] printed neatly on the front  
>Letter at the ready, you slowly make your way up the steps and into the monster station, pushed forward with a courage that honestly surprises you  
>Should it be worrying you more that the monsters don't seem to care that much about the human walking so casually among them?  
>Some of them mutter and gossip to themselves, but that's about it  
>"Hey, is that...?"  
>"Nah, different human, looks like. Doesn't have the cloak."  
>"Poor guy looks lost."  
>It definitely feels like you're some misplaced kid, sent on an errand with no guidance or supervision  
>The letter gives you a destination though, and as you look around the massive station you get the clues you need to journey on  
>Amidst some strangely Halloween-y decorations -- appropriate for a world of monsters, you suppose -- signs for Licensing and Customs point you in the right direction  
>The place is clearly some kind of nexus for travel in this world, but rather than just trains and planes you have buggies and giant bats at the gates  
>Stares and double glances follow you the entire time you wander through the station, but the passing monsters are quick to lose interest in you  
>Live and let live, you suppose  
>Finally you reach a hallway ending with the Licensing and Customs office, and the queue leading up to the door is completely empty  
>Lucky you, considering the office hours printed on the door indicate that you're dangerously close to running out of time  
>You take a deep breath and knock on the door  
>"Come in."  
>The voice from the other side rumbles deeply and thunderously, and it's one you recognize immediately  
>He's in there; your employer  
>Well, here you go...  
>For Juitz  
>You take only a few steps inside before you stop cold, first from confusion and then from awe  
>For a second you think the room is empty and you're just staring at a blank wall, but once you crane your head back you realize it's actually a colossal desk you're standing in front of  
>A desk far taller than you, and sitting at it is...  
>A cerberus in a suit  
>Black fur, smoldering red eyes, and a trio of wolfish heads exhaling a suffocating aroma of sulfur  
>The two side heads watch you approach with obvious venom in their eyes, while the middle one finishes up writing something on his desk as though purposely ignoring your entry  
>The gargantuan canine sets his pen down firmly and interlocks his paw digits, now regarding you with all three heads  
>"Where do I begin with you, Mr. Anon?" he says, the middle part doing all the talking while the flanking ones shake their heads in disappointment  
>It's no time for jokes, but with how diminutive you are compared to him -- and how business-like he's presenting himself -- you get the impression of being sent to the principal's office  
>Now that you think about it, maybe keeping things light-hearted and casual is exactly what you need to survive this  
>Juitz stood up to him before, so you'll do the same  
>"I had suspicions from the moment we met in person that we would eventually reconvene here, of all places," the cerberus says. "I take much responsibility for that. With you discovering far more than you should have it was only a matter of time. I did not want to allow you this audience with me, but alas I had multiple forces concurrently working against me. Business associates, personal acquaintances...my own fur and blood...."  
>Must be his daughter, the one who's letting Juitz stay with her apparently  
>Speaking of which, it's time to save the spark dog  
>You tell the cerberus you're here to see her, and you're not leaving until you get that opportunity  
>The flanking heads scowl at you openly, while the middle remains stoic  
>Then he reaches for the phone on his desk, which is still bigger than your whole body  
>His right head takes the call while the other two stare elsewhere  
>He drums his free paw on the desk, the wood reverberating like an earthquake through the entire office  
>You can hear someone pick up on the other side; a rough female's voice, and one that sounds pretty pissed off  
>"Yes, I'm calling about your 'roommate'," the cerberus says."  
>Sounds like ranting coming from the other side  
>"I simply cannot win with you, young lady. I AM respecting your privacy as you wished, but this is a business-related call and I needed to get a hold--"  
>...  
>"I don't believe that is fair at all. I have made every effort to return YOUR calls within twenty four hours of--"  
>...  
>"Yes, I understand, Vol--"  
>...  
>"Indeed, you have more than made your point. Would you please send Juitz over to see me immediately? I have someone here who would wish to see her."  
>The phone crackles loudly in the cerberus's paw, and a flash of light erupts from the earpiece  
>A streak of blue and yellow shoots out directly at you, and all the air you were holding in your lungs is expelled with a sudden "oof" as you're tackled by the spark dog and her bone-crushing hug  
>"Non!" she yips, nuzzling you vigorously on the face with her snout. "I knew you'd come to get me! I just knew it! Hahaha!"  
>Juitz whirls you around in place, giving you a brief look at the black canine's increasingly impatient expression with every rotation you make  
>The spark dog sets you down and puts a paw on your head, keeping your world from spinning too much  
>"Touching reunion," the cerberus says flatly. "I am glad I was able to orchestrate this for you both. However, my paws were forced in the matter only to the point where I was obligated to allow the two of you have one final meeting. This does nothing to change the current living restrictions regarding Juitz and her past transgressions in the human world."  
>Juitz growls, but you keep her in check with a squeeze of her paw  
>It's not over, not as long as you have something to use as a weapon against this creature  
>Hopefully...  
>Clenching the envelope addressed to the cerberus tightly, you hold the message up high  
>This all started with delivering letters, and now your "employer" is going to get one of his own  
>His three pairs of ears twitch and his heads loom forward closer  
>"And what...is that?"  
>Juitz sees the steel in your eyes, then squints at the printing of the envelope  
>Her muzzle breaks into a devilish grin, giving the cerberus the smuggest look she can muster  
>"Oooh," she howls. "You're in for it now, three-head! Kkkheh-heh-heh...."

[[ CHAPTER 11: Back Online ]]

>If there were any time you could see yourself as a hero, this would be it  
>You've just journeyed into a world of monsters to save the girl and defeat the big bad boss at the end with your secret weapon  
>Though the monster world is actually pretty peaceful, the girl's an anthropomorphic lighting canine, and the boss is a three-headed wolf in a business suit  
>And your "weapon" is an envelope that you've waving at the cerberus as menacingly as you can  
>It all sounds much cooler in your mind  
>At least Juitz seems to be supporting your heroism, rubbing her paw on your chest in slow circles with encouragement  
>You haven't won yet, but with the spark dog at your side your chances of getting through this alive feel a million times better  
>Juitz growls threateningly as the cerberus rises from his chair to lean over the desk, his giant paw reaching toward you  
>His dagger-like claws delicately pinch the envelope and pluck it from your hand  
>He doesn't say anything as he sits back down, pulls open a desk drawer, and takes out a tiny pince-nez  
>The cerberus affixes the comically small glasses to his snout and cuts open the envelope with the pointed end of a claw  
>"You got a tip for Non?" Juitz says with a hearty amount of sass and a pat on the back. "He's on time, right?"  
>If there's one delivery you don't care about not getting paid for, it's this one  
>The cerberus ignores her as he scans the letter, with all three pairs of eyes following along at the same speed  
>Without looking up from the paper, his throats rumble with an amused chuckle  
>"Well then," he says, "it appears an associate of mine is offering Juitz a residence within the human world that he claims would 'sufficiently safeguard her from interloping citizens'...and now I must wonder: who would have divulged this sort of information to him?"  
>His fiery eyes lock on you  
>You stand your ground and accept responsibility  
>Yes, it was you who told Mr. All-Smiles...sort of  
>The guy seems to have figured out a lot of things on his own, but it was you who brought up the radio station and so you feel you deserve the credit for that part of the plan  
>Or the punishment  
>The cerberus's flanking heads keep their gaze centered on you while the middle head resumes reading through the letter  
>"Hmm, yes. It appears to be somewhat removed from the heart of the city and the riskiest concentration of potential witnesses. I would have much preferred having Juitz completely outside of city limits, mind you. As it stands, this location you have scouted out is far too compromised to harbor someone such as Juitz, whose flagrant disregard for remaining discreet within the human world is already the primary factor for why I could never approve of her--"  
>A metal slot on the wall close to the cerberus's chair flaps open with a loud clack, and a flat package is spat through the opening onto his desk  
>Why couldn't you have delivered your mail to him THAT way?  
>Oh, right...  
>Juitz is why  
>You're here for her, and it would have been cowardly to slip the big wolf the envelope and run off to hide  
>The cerberus rips open the package, and a bunch of plates and tags spill out among his paperwork  
>They all have strange symbols carved onto them, and many are strung together with beautiful, glittering cords of rope  
>The canine hooks one of the tags onto a digit of his paw and lets it swing before his many eyes  
>"Glamor charms, of course," he mumbles under his breath. With his booming voice, though, it's still quite audible. "They don't call her 'The Meddler' for no reason. Those two are both colluding against me, it would appear."  
>The cerberus drops the tag onto the pile and folds his hands  
>"Yes, it would seem that the two of you have managed to rally a strong amount of support for your cause. Between the location you have chosen to be Juitz's hypothetical hideaway and the impressively resilient magical defenses you have been donated, I dare say this 'abandoned radio station' could make for an adequate domain."  
>Juitz's tail goes full hummingbird mode again, whipping side to side with such intensity that it blows away some of the stifling air that has been bothering your lungs  
>You can breathe much easier now  
>"However...."  
>And now you can't anymore  
>"As you recall, there was no formal negotiation or arrangement between any of us regarding Juitz's living conditions. I gave her the opportunity to surpass my low expectations that she could restrain herself and find a suitable place to remain undetected by humans, but I made no concrete bargain with her. I am under no obligation -- legal or otherwise -- to honor her wishes, even if you HAD fulfilled my requirements within the allotted timeframe."  
>Boy, that cerberus is a pompous bastard...  
>You REALLY wish you had gotten this all in writing  
>Juitz's eyes flash dangerously, and even with you holding on to calm her anger you don't know what she's capable of now  
>Though the cerberus doesn't look the least bit intimidated by the spark dog  
>In fact, his arrogant smirk is practically egging her on, daring her to try and make a rash decision so he can unleash his own full might in retaliation  
>"I apologize," he says, not sounding the least bit sincere about it. "I know this must be disappointing for the both of you, but rules are rules. Though my gregarious associate made a very generous proposition on your behalf, I am afraid he simply does not have the jurisdiction to grant such permissions for the type of specimen that Juitz is. Class-D entities fall within MY administration, and for the sake of the fragile bond between our worlds I cannot approve of allowing Juitz to have such independence in the human world."  
>He scoops up the letter once again and dangles it above his desk  
>"Perhaps if Juitz can demonstrate suitable levels of shrewdness within the monster world, then in a few years we can possibly revisit this request and have a reevaluation of her character, hmm?"  
>Like magic, the paper in the cerberus's claw unfolds before your eyes, like the centerfold to a dirty magazine  
>Well, all six of his eyes certainly go wide in embarrassment as if he were holding one  
>Each pair rolls back and forth in a wildly different pattern, taking in the letter's hidden addendum with increasing worry  
>Each muzzle sputters a different exclamation in a hushed tone  
>"...If concessions are not made...suspension of treaties...limitations of imports...c-c...cancellation of festive organizations and venues...!?"  
>Man, you don't know what Mr. All-Smiles wrote to the big guy, but a chill goes up your spine imagining that he might have actually had a FROWN on his face when making the letter for once  
>It's the people who never get angry that are the scariest  
>If it's serious enough for All-Smiles to not be grinning ear-to-ear about it, then you don't blame the cerberus for looking a little flustered  
>You half expect the colossal canine's eyes to laser a hole in the paper the way he's glaring at it  
>It gets to the point where you can see him shaking ever so slightly, but with a sharp inhale of breath that strains his suit and nearly pulls you off your feet, he quickly composes himself  
>"What's wrong, three-head?" Juitz says with a click of her tongue. "You look like a mean man just kicked you out of a place that meant a lot to you. I know how THAT feels...."  
>"That is none of your concern," the cerberus replies dryly. "It is simply unfortunate that my trusted associate would so readily cast aside years worth of concord just to intervene in matters that he frankly has no business involving himself with. My assertion remains unmoved, and Juitz will continue to be prohibited from entering the human world. That is my final answer."  
>One last segment of the letter unfolds, but instead of more text it releases a photograph  
>The cerberus's pupils shrink to the point of nonexistence, and his paw lashes out to catch the fluttering photo as it's set free  
>It darts out of his reach and floats down right to your feet  
>The cerberus's chair slides back with a grating sound as the canine leaps to his feet and looms over you  
>But as Juitz snatches up the photograph, the cerberus just hangs overhead silent and still, as if warded off by the picture  
>"Look, Non," Juitz whispers. "It's three-head and...a girl? A girl non?"  
>Yeah, a human woman  
>A gorgeous human woman with dark hair, an opulent jeweled choker around her neck, and smiling warmly as three massive wolf heads surround her  
>The head look as though they're fighting amongst themselves to give the comparatively tiny woman their love, but it's a sweetly endearing picture  
>It can't be any other three-headed dog, can it?  
>Juitz looks up to the cerberus in disbelief  
>"Three-head...you and a NON?"  
>The cerberus drops himself onto his chair, busying himself with his tie and idly straightening his suit  
>"If you believe you can use that photograph as some sort of blackmail against me, you will be sorely disappointed. It is common knowledge I used to be married to a human woman. Anyone who has met my daughter can attest to that. I have no shame in my past."  
>"Yeah," Juitz says, "but...why?"  
>Both you and the cerberus seem to understand what Juitz is getting at with those three simple words, but to drive the message home you expound on the spark dog's thoughts  
>This monstrous creature, this bureaucratic giant of a dog with seemingly limitless capacity for arbitrations and spite...at one point had feelings for something completely different than himself  
>He knew what it was like to love a being from another world, and he created a life with her that led to a family of his own  
>So now that he's staring right at another example of such a unique bond -- one between human and spark dog -- why is he so adamant about trying to separate the two of you?  
>Is it the pain of his own loss? Jealousy that the two of you are together? Actual concern that the same tragedy could happen to you or Juitz?  
>"Three-head, please," Juitz says sadly  
>She puts her arms around your body, hugging you to her fur and filling you with a warm aura  
>"Non and I are close friends. No...more than that! I care for Non, and I can't stand the thought of him far off from me. Please, I will do what it takes to be with him. I will be good and stay safe. I just want to live with my Non. I want us to live in his world with all the nons, so he can still be with his own kind. Please, three-head."  
>With so many heads on the cerberus's shoulders, it's hard to catch the subtle tells of emotion each one gives off  
>One pair of lips twitches slightly, one pair of eyes blinks a little more than the others, and one pair of ears deflates just the smallest amount  
>The exhaling breath he gives off is enough to floof out Juitz's electric mane, which you quickly brush down for her  
>After a long pause, the cerberus opens another drawer and retrieves a large picture from inside  
>It's a far bigger version of the photograph of him and the human woman, protected by an exquisite frame  
>"It would be nice..." he says quietly, placing the picture on his desk, "to live in a shared world where we would not have to maintain these barriers between our societies. To travel from monster world to human world, and vice versa. It is something I have been making recent efforts to see realized, such as doing business with individuals like Anon and attempting to establish greater connections with select humans...like my associate at the museum. A slow, arduous process, yes, and I may have been my own greatest obstacle in this challenge. I may have been...too reluctant to put forth an earnest effort for the cause."  
>The cerberus's brow softens as his heads look down at you  
>"I was worried Juitz would cause panic among the humans with her behavior, so I tried to relocate her to a place where she would be unable to get herself or others in trouble. I thought caging her spirit was my only option. I was very dearly wrong. It was not a specific location that Juitz needed, it was a specific someone. An Anon."  
>"A Non," Juitz nods  
>"If you are sincerely meeting me halfway in this compromise, Juitz, then I thank you greatly," the cerberus says. "If you can promise me that you will abstain from causing too much mischief while in the immediate vicinity of the humans, then I will trust you to take residence among them. I trust Anon with this as well, as long as he continues to be your partner."  
>Your skin tingles as Juitz rubs her face against yours happily  
>"You got it, three-head!" she barks  
>"Excellent. I will contact my associate to finalize the living arrangements momentarily. You are free to visit the monster world if you so desire...both of you. Anon, I hope that our past interactions did not sour the professional bond we had established, and I will be more than ready to supply you with continued labor should you wish to remain employed by me."  
>Well, the money's not too bad  
>Just as long as you don't have to kick any more poor dog girls out of their homes  
>"Of course," he says. "I will be making some long overdue adjustments to how I handle the citizenship of monsters and humans outside of their respective domains. I assure you that any difficult decisions I will have to make in the future will be my responsibility alone; no more will I rely on a messenger to deliver such regrettable news."  
>Hopefully he won't have to deliver that news at ALL, but it's a nice start  
>"Good to hear it!" Juitz says  
>She lets you go and hops onto the cerberus' desk with a single leap, extending a paw in graciousness  
>"Thanks, three-head. You're not such a bad guy at all. No bad blood, right?"  
>"Yes, certainly," the cerberus responds. "No hard feelings between us. Let this be a new beginning; a fresh start."  
>He reaches forward with one of his titanic paws, and as he gets closer to Juitz the spark dog's smile turns gradually more sinister  
>A small part of your conscience really wants to stop her, but...  
>It's more like the cerberus shakes Juitz's paw with the tip of a finger, but the second he makes contact with her the entire room lights up  
>His coal-black fur stands on end and his mouths gape open with a deafening howl  
>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUU!!!"  
>Wow  
>You thought someone getting so shocked you could see their skeleton was just a cartoon thing  
>Juitz hops down to the ground as the cerberus sways in his chair  
>"Got him! Kkkkkkeh-heh-heh-heh!"  
>Smoke trails pour from the cerberus's nostrils, and somehow his singed fur looks even darker than before  
>"Ab...jugate...the...compound...ed...private...sleigh bells..." he babbles, shuffling the papers around on his desk absentmindedly as he tries to hold himself upright  
>That prank might have been overkill, Juitz...  
>She actually looks a little guilty about it  
>"We'll...uh, talk more soon," Juitz chuckles sheepishly. "Heh...come on, Non!"  
>The spark dog yanks you by the hand out of the Licensing and Customs office, leaving the cerberus to shake the stars from his eyes  
>Poor guy  
>Maybe you can just mail him an apology later...

>The monsters in the station continue to stare as you pass them, though this time it's because of the vibrant dog girl dragging you along  
>Now that you have the spark dog back in your life, you're more than a little curious to see the rest of this surprisingly peaceful monster world  
>Though on the other hand, hanging around for too long with a (literally) smoldering cerberus not far off might make it difficult to enjoy the sights right now  
>Maybe another day...  
>Juitz tears through the station in joy, running circles around bystanders and spinning you around as she bounces in no particular direction  
>Eventually she drops you onto a bench, letting you catch your breath for a moment  
>She scoots up right next to you and nuzzles your face  
>"I knew you'd save me," she repeats again and again. "You have the best plans, Non, and you stood up to smoke-breath like a champ! Now I get to live with you...right?"  
>You run your fingers through her puffy mane and give her some loving scratches  
>Guess she doesn't like the thought of living in monster world all that much, huh?  
>"Pfft. Too weird here," Juitz mutters. "Mons are not as cute as nons are. Nice folk, though, but too odd."  
>Kind of funny coming from the oddest creature you've ever met, but you're not going to argue with her  
>Seeing all the monsters with their luggage and briefcases mill about makes you realize Juitz might have left something behind: the lava lamp she left with  
>"Nah," she says with a shake of her head. "Left it for three-head's girl as thanks. She was a good bunk mate. Says she likes red a lot, so why not? We can get more back home."  
> Juitz has more than enough lava lamps already, but it's going to be HER home after all  
>"No, yours as well," she says firmly. "It's part of the plan, right? You and me find a new home and live as one...for all time. I don't want a home just for me. You need to be there too, Non. We'll share the space."  
>Well, as long as it's not just wall-to-wall lava lamps; you're probably going to at least need a bed as well  
>Juitz blows a raspberry and pulls your head down to her lap, petting your cheek as you lie on her legs for a while  
>"Beds...hah. If you want soft, Non, you just have to ask for it."  
>Reclining in public like this -- and among monsters no less -- is a little uneasy, but Juitz's silky touch is too heavenly to pass up  
>Even a cold, metal bench feels incredible to relax on when you have someone like her nearby  
>"See? I'll take care of you, Non. But...I guess we can get a bed and a few chairs...for our friends, yeah?"  
>Friends?  
>You give Juitz a funny look, and she clamps her muzzle shut with her paws  
>"Whoops," she mumbles through tight lips. "Said too much. No more talk for now. Shhh...."  
>When you've rested up for a bit, you both continue toward the entrance of the station to wait for your pickup  
>The sun has just about set for the day, and the illumination from the station's Halloween decorations give the place a very comfortably festive spirit  
>Last chance to make this her new home, you joke to Juitz  
>"Nope, ride's here," she says, pointing  
>Sure enough, the spooky scene is complete with a familiar hearse pulling up at the bottom of the station steps  
>Juitz pulls you along to the vehicle and flings you into the back seat  
>"My, my," comes the raspy voice of your driver. "I suppose I do not have to ask if all went well?"  
>"Non saved me," Juitz says proudly  
>"So it would seem," the womanly voice chuckles. "I never doubted either of you for one moment that you could make this work. I have seen love perform some incredible miracles in my years...."  
>That four-letter word makes your heart skip  
>You weren't expecting to hear it from someone else, and now you're a little disappointed you didn't get to confess it to Juitz first  
>But the spark dog seems unfazed by the woman's bold statement; rather, she's too busy gently chewing on your ear and squeezing your hand  
>You don't have to look through the curtains dividing you from your driver to imagine her smarmy eyes watching you get nips and kisses from the happy dog girl beside you  
>Juitz has no modesty about her affection toward you, but the last thing you'd ever do is stop her  
>It'll make the trip back home much faster with you enjoying each other's company  
>"I will let the husband know we are on our way back," the woman says. "I would think the two of you are eager to move in to your new home together, hmm? And there will be a lot of work to make the place nice and tidy...."  
>"No rush," Juitz yawns. "Non is all I need for now. But, thank you, aunt cat."  
>Aunt cat?  
>"My pleasure, dear," she replies with a purr  
>Juitz lays her head on your shoulder, and you can feel your eyelids get heavy  
>Your own head drifts to the side to meet Juitz's, and between the slit of the curtains you can make out the woman's beaming, feline face  
>The approaching night and the darkness of the tunnels along the way home don't stop the car from having a cozy glow, thanks to Juitz's natural radiance  
>Even as the spark dog begins to nod off for a light rest, she can't help but hijack the car's radio  
>Humming along to the perfect couple's playlist for your journey back to the human world

[[ CHAPTER 12: Raiju and Raijin ]]

>Back in the human world with Juitz  
>For good, this time  
>The last few days since you rescued the spark dog from the bureaucratic nightmare of the monster world have been a blur  
>Unfortunately, they haven't been as stress-free as you would have liked either  
>Juitz clung to you from the moment you left the car of "aunt cat" all through the night back at your place, but when the morning arrived she seemed to be in a hurry to head out  
>Without you, no less?  
>"I have work to do at our new home," she'd say, grabbing an armful of her prized lava lamps  
>She still said "our" to include you, but why WASN'T she including you on this project of hers?  
>Anytime you'd ask, you just got a silky paw placed over your lips  
>"Shhh, it's a sup...suu--surrr...sprrruuu...a treat! You stay here. You can see it when it's done. That good for you, Non?"  
>It was hard to let Juitz go so soon after doing everything to get her back, but at least she returned to you each night right as you went to bed  
>You didn't hear a word from her all evening long, but the very moment you lifted the covers a blur of blue and yellow would streak right under them  
>Then she'd pull you under the sheets with her and blow out your light bulbs as though they were candles  
>"So close..." she would mumble right before sleep. "So close...to...done...."  
>And so this continued for about a week, leading up to today  
>It's around mid afternoon and you receive a rapid succession of messages on your phone  
>[itss DONE! yaAy!]  
>[non come to our new home @ 8 dress nice clothes]  
>[and bring snacks!]  
>[the AAA kind]  
>[yayayayayaya!]  
>[oh and this is juitz]  
>What a livewire, that girl...  
>So, you grab a clean dress shirt and a bowl of batteries when evening rolls around, and then you head into the city to the radio station  
>The former home of "92.7, The WATT", and the current home of Juitz the Raiju  
>After being in suspense for so long you can't think about anything but what she could have been doing all this time  
>For a short time you actually forget Juitz isn't carpooling with you, and that you don't have a lightning demigod to help keep an eye on traffic  
>Yet you don't hit a single red light on the way over...and is that her voice on the radio?  
>Seems she's determined to make sure you're not going to be fashionably late for tonight  
>You've gotten a few letters from Mr. All-Smiles about the specifics of your new home; boring homeowner things like parking, trash pickup...  
>He seems to be intentionally making this sound as mundane and unexciting as possible  
>It's the first time you've been over to the radio station since the passing drive you did with Juitz, and when you see the building you have to do a double take  
>The bricks look freshly cleaned, the windows newly replaced, the radio antenna pierces the evening sky, and there's even a nice little green lawn out front untouched by foot or messy pet  
>But as a few pedestrians walk by you get the feeling they don't see what you do, as though the entire building just doesn't exist to them  
>That's when you notice the plates and tags affixed sporadically on the outside of the building; all the things that spilled out of the packaged delivered to the cerberus's office at the most convenient moment  
>At this point you don't even need to wonder if this is the doing of those "wards" and "charms" you kept hearing about; you just casually accept the way these mysterious people you've recently met handle their business  
>Though for all the renovations that the radio station appears to have gone through, there's still an eerie silence surrounding it  
>You were kind of expecting a boisterous creature like Juitz to be making a LITTLE noise to celebrate...  
>You open the door to the building, then take a slow elevator up to the top floor  
>Still silent, even as you approach the door to the main studio  
>You knock a few times  
>Silence  
>Well, it's 8:00 on the dot and it's technically YOUR home now, just as Juitz said  
>Time to see what she's up to...

>The silence is shattered the moment you open the door to the studio  
>Not gradually, but with a din of music and commotion that nearly throws you off your feet  
>Lights flash in your eyes and bass thrums in your ears  
>The radio station has been turned into more of an apartment flat than a studio, but it also looks undeniably like a club in its current state  
>The first thing you see are the dozens...no, HUNDREDS of lava lamps in every imaginable hue; some on the floor, some on shelves, some suspended from the ceiling, and some just left on the floor  
>Each one has a tiny Juitz bubble dancing inside in rhythm to the music  
>There are so many moving colors all around you that it honestly takes you a minute to realize there are others here as well  
>And, wow, do they give you a lot to look at...  
>Dog people, cat people, bird people, and unidentifiable hybrid creatures from your craziest daydreams  
>Some with their fur ablaze, some that look like they're standing in front of a blowing fan, some that look like they rose from the concrete outside and managed to work their way up here  
>Then the light bulb in your mind goes off  
>You recognize some of these beings from the caricatures in Juitz's little shadow movie at the museum  
>These must be HER people, the other demigods  
>"NON! HEY, NON!"  
>Juitz bounces over to you, wearing her favorite sweater and a cheesy pair of light-up sunglasses  
>"Glad you came!" she says, grabbing the batteries from your waiting hands and giving you a quick bop on the nose with her snout. "Oh, move in from the door, Non. We have more guests!"  
>Sure enough, more animal spirits materialize right behind you  
>"What a wonderful looking place, Juitz!" says a peacock, seemingly made from literal brushstrokes of ink. "I brought along a small present for you."  
>His wings unfold and he holds out...what else?  
>A lava lamp  
>If nothing else, Juitz is sure thrilled about it  
>"Oh, wow!" she gasps. "I love it! Thank you!"  
>She grabs the lamp and immediately a miniature doppelganger of her begins to dance inside  
>A few more guests pile into the crowded studio, all of them carrying their own lava lamp present  
>They must have cleared out Eureka-Tronics of their entire inventory...  
>Speaking of which, you even see the "love tester" machine sitting over in the corner, next to a pile of other antiques and knickknacks from the store  
>Geez, all that's missing is one of those spherical Van de Graaff generators like at the museum...  
>Aaannnd there it is, already in use by a bunch other electrical-affinity demigods near the refreshments table, with their fur and feathers standing upright  
>"Go make some friends, Non," Juitz says, nudging you with her hips. "I have to greet a few more guests."  
>You take a stroll around the party absorbing as much as you can, from the sensory bombardment of sounds and smells to the sudden epiphany that THIS is your new home and life  
>Paws and wings are extended for you to shake as you pass by the myriad of mythical beings  
>"So, this is the 'Non' we've heard so much about lately!"  
>"Glad Juitz finally has someone to discharge all that energy on. She seems much happier now!"  
>"Wooaooah...humans are even stranger up close...why don't we have any by us again?"  
>"Our very own Raiju finally found her Raijin."  
>Every demigod you get close to makes it feel as though you're stepping into the biome of another world  
>The air gets balmy and warm near the fire spirits, or breezy and cool next to the ice ones  
>Every aura that surrounds these supernatural beings feels "comfortable" in its own way, but nothing can compare to the penetrating warmth that comes from your own spark dog's plush fur  
>You hear Juitz yip with excitement, and your eyes are instantly drawn to her  
>Even with the wide palette of colors in the studio, her blue and yellow stands out above all others  
>She runs up to the first creature that doesn't look like it's made from the very building blocks of nature: a black-furred wolf girl  
>She has shining golden eyes and a punkish taste in oddly human apparel, making her rugged look scream "werewolf" to you  
>The two share a brief hug and some hearty laughter  
>"I heard what you did to my old man!" you can hear the dark wolfess say, not sounding the slightest bit upset with Juitz. "Damn, wish I could have seen the look on his faces after that one!"  
>She hands Juitz a t-shirt similar to her own, emblazoned with a busy design of what looks like a metal band for monsters  
>Juitz throws the shirt on over her sweater, adding to the ridiculousness of her appearance  
>The two shake paws and the wolfess parts ways, heading out of the studio  
>The spark dog snakes her way through the crowd of guests to meet back up with you  
>"Three-head's girl," she says, pointing back  
>Ah, the temporary roommate  
>You kind of thought a cerberus's daughter would have more than one head...  
>"Yup! Sweet girl. Said she had to leave and get back to her Red. We will have to stop by for a chat. I want to see this band she likes."  
>She tugs at her shirt for emphasis  
>Isn't she hot under all that?  
>"You tell me, Non," Juitz whispers. "Do I look hot?"  
>She lowers her flashing sunglasses and gives you a wink  
>The party goes on smoothly, and after an hour you've met everyone who showed up  
>Not once does anyone give anything less than their most sincere congratulations to you and the spark dog  
>"The human world is much more interesting than we thought," one of them says. "We'll have to visit more often, I think."  
>"Juitz, you've done well for yourself here," another says. "You'll have to tell us your secrets! Can we come see you again soon?"  
>A smirk tugs at the spark dog's muzzle  
>"Yeah, sure. I'd...I'd like that!"  
>The cacophony of the party isn't enough to completely muffle the sound of thunderous knocking at the front door  
>"I'll get it!" Juitz calls out, pulling you along with her  
>She opens the door, but immediately has to step back  
>The colossal cerberus somehow manages to duck under the doorframe and squeeze himself into the studio, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room  
>Even the lava-Juitz dancers take a break to watch the scene  
>The three-headed wolf dusts off his suit with one paw as the other holds a small wrapped present  
>"Three-head, I JUST moved in!" Juitz huffs. "I don't want to hear that you're--"  
>But the cerberus holds up his empty paw for silence, and then extends the other one with the present in it  
>"No, Juitz, please. I assure you I have not come bearing eviction notices. I thought it would be in the best interest of our newly established truce to personally deliver my housewarming gift to you. Hopefully this will be a sufficient token to prove I intend to let bygones be bygones, if you would still accept it."  
>Juitz carefully takes the package and hands it off to you  
>"Yeah...sure, three-head. A truce. Hope my zaps did not hurt too much. My bad...."  
>The spark dog holds out a paw in apology, which the cerberus looks at with noticeable hesitation  
>He briefly consults himself, looking from head to head  
>"No tricks, I swear," Juitz says, crossing her heart  
>After a few seconds, the cerberus lightly clasps her paw in his own  
>The two shake respectfully, with slowly building smiles on their muzzles  
>"You have a good girl, three-head," Juitz says, proudly showing off her t-shirt again  
>"I suppose I do," each of the canine's heads sighs. "She has been a good reminder of what I thought I had given up on; the pursuit of a human-monster coexistence. A dream that everyone could have the opportunity to share what...my wife and I had. However, it was actually you and Anon who have been the biggest reminder as of late."  
>The cerberus looks to you, then offers his paw  
>You can feel the devastating potential for force he has in those colossal mitts, but the amount of restraint he puts into his handshake is even more incredible  
>It's a gentleness that only a father knows -- one who once had to hold a child many, many times smaller than himself  
>The cerberus bows his head and then gives an extra nod to the gift you're holding  
>"A combined gesture from all of us," he states. "My associate and his wife could not be here tonight, though they've expressed their deepest regrets. To be candid in my thoughts, I believe their preoccupation was simply a ploy to convince me to be the one to deliver the package to the two of you."  
>Yeah, that sounds like something Mr. All-Smiles would do  
>"In any case, I'm afraid I must be taking my leave. I foresee an increase of travel applications and passports I will have to process in the near future...."  
>His eyes scan over the crowd of guests as he speaks  
>Poor guy will probably be pretty busy for a while, now that you and Juitz have made the human world such a desirable looking tourist destination  
>The cerberus straightens his tie and ducks back down to the doorway  
>"Take care that you don't disturb the neighbors TOO much, would you?" he says with a final nod before disappearing through the threshold  
>Was that a joke? From the big guy?  
>"Bye, three-head!" Juitz says  
>You've started to unwrap the gift, but the spark dog takes over for you, tearing through the paper with glee  
>It was certainly a nice thing for your employer to get you a gift like this, after everything you went through, as long as it's not just another...  
>...Dammit...  
>Oh well  
>At least this one looks like it's made with REAL lava, somehow  
>But what's an even bigger groaner than the lamp is what slips out from the wrapping paper in Juitz's frenzied ripping  
>A pair of cards from the Museum of Innovation and Discovery  
>Two memberships  
>And only valid for one year  
>Guess the museum has to make its money back eventually...

>It's long after midnight by the time all the guests have left the party  
>Even the mini Juitz dancers all rest at the bottom of their lamps, wiped out from the festivities  
>You look around the studio flat -- your home now -- finally getting a chance to take everything in now that you don't have a pantheon of animal people crammed into every nook and cranny  
>It's still a pretty spartan, undecorated space in spite of the endless supply of lava lamps and kitsch from Eureka-Tronics, but over time it'll probably be a much comfier place to live  
>Not to mention you don't plan on staying cooped up in a place like this everyday anyway  
>There's so much to do out there in the world with Juitz now that you have no worries about her being taken away, and you're positive she'll enjoy the thought of travelling all over the globe  
>You can already imagine the extended road trips you'll be planning with her, jamming to the radio for hours  
>But at the end of the day, it's still nice to have a place of your own to come back to  
>Despite the incredible turnout of the party, there's no mess or damage left over  
>It's as though the dozens of demigods and mythical monsters were never even on the same physical plane of existence as the studio  
>This makes cleanup very easy, thankfully  
>You tidy up a little bit, but Juitz is quick to stop you  
>"Leave it for the new day," she yawns. "It's time for sleep. Buuut...I have one last treat for you, Non."  
>She skips off to an adjacent room, what was once probably an office or something for the radio station  
>Seconds later, the dog girl returns dragging a laughably flat, somewhat ripped mattress  
>She drops it in the dead center of the studio, dusting off her paws in satisfaction  
>"There you go," she grunts. "The bed you asked for, right? Give it a try!"  
>She sounds tired, but clearly has enough of that spark dog spirit in her for one last bit of mischief  
>Might as well humor her; she deserves it  
>You lie down on the pitiful mattress and Juitz flops next to you  
>She doesn't say anything as you both stare up at the rather bare, industrial ceiling for a while  
>The hanging lava lamps faintly rotate and swing, looking like little spaceships floating overhead  
>Only the light of the city and Juitz's natural glow breaks the late-night darkness  
>"Ready?" the dog girl says just as you feel your eyes getting heavy  
>It was silly to think this was all she was planning, but it still surprises you to hear her voice again after such a long pause  
>The spark dog stretches her paws into the air and gives three claps of her paw pads  
>*clap*  
>*clap*  
>*BWOOOOOOM*  
>The walls of the studio are blown away and now you're staring up at the night sky, levitating far above the city streets  
>Your hands instinctively fly to your sides to grab whatever you can, and you feel the pure softness of your cloud bed  
>Memories of the "dream" you had with Juitz rush back to you, but this feels even more real and vivid than before  
>The soothing night air washes over your skin, and you realize you're fully exposed to the world now  
>Not shamefully nude, but liberated of even your corporeal shell  
>Your body looks like your own, but you feel...almost godlike  
>Every breath you take draws crisp, clean air into your lungs and through the very fibers of your being  
>You never would have imagined how the simple act of breathing could feel so invigorating  
>The clouds feel like massive versions of Juitz's paw pads, and you grab armfuls of them to rub on your body  
>They're solid enough when you need them to be -- like keeping you suspended high above the city -- but they sculpt perfectly to your touch  
>You roll and burrow around in the clouds, until you see a pair of pointed ears rise from the mass of fluff and whiteness  
>The spark dog crawls out of the clouds on all fours, grinning seductively as she prowls closer and closer to you  
>Her sweater and shirt have been abandoned back at the studio, much like your own clothes and presumably your mortal body  
>But like always, the striking patches of yellow fur accenting her form cover her up in all the right spots, though you're fixed on her eyes more than any other part of her  
>They always radiate, but now they're shining so intensely you can't even see the spark dog's pupils  
>"My Non..." she hums. Her voice seems to echo into the night and through the city itself  
>She puts her paws on your ankles and looks down on your reclining body, swishing her tail and kicking up puffs of clouds  
>Juitz's vibrant colors and wild mane have always given her kind of a goofy, benign look, but there's an essence about her now that truly makes you believe she's a demigod  
>A goddess  
>The kind of limitless, primal power that would make you absolutely terrified to be facing a being like her in such a vulnerable position, if you weren't already so deeply connected to her that you can't fathom a moment without the dog girl in your life  
>Juitz walks herself forward on her front paws, up your shins and along your legs  
>Every time she lifts her paw off your skin it releases a shockwave that surges through your muscles, like the wash of relief you feel after tensing your body for long moments  
>She stops her advancement at your waist, dipping her head down and rubbing her cheek over your stomach  
>The first "home" you gave her  
>Her snout presses into your navel, and memories of when you first met blink before your eyes  
>You can still feel her inside of you; blending into you, stirring inside of you  
>"My Non..." she repeats  
>Her tongue dips into your navel, then runs up your abdomen and along your chest  
>Even her tongue has an electrifying graze, making you picture a spark of fire running along a stream of gunpowder  
>A lit fuse burning away until it gets to the very end, and then...  
>Her head hangs over yours, nose to nose and eyes closed  
>"My Non...my love...."  
>Juitz's lips lock with yours  
>The explosion goes off and the electricity begins  
>She lowers herself onto you, lying against your body with such heavenly fur that it makes the clouds seem uncomfortable in comparison  
>Stimulation that's incomparable as her hairs glide over your skin  
>Tingling, soothing, heating, chilling, utter rapture  
>Are the lights flashing all around you the beginning of a thunderstorm, or the moments when you're blinded by the tactile overload?  
>You can feel Juitz's every action, from the intensity of her tongue darting around your mouth to the delicate way she curls her toes in bliss  
>The way her legs rub against your own, to the way her mane tickles your neck  
>It's as though you have no body anymore, and instead you're made entirely of a single nerve constantly being teased and pleasured  
>Pure energy to match her own  
>Her arms dig beneath the clouds to wrap around your back until she's completely flush with the shape of your body  
>Her weight is no burden on top of you, but she feels as solid and substantial as any living being  
>She's still engaged in her kiss, and any mortal human would have long since run out of breath  
>Your fingers run through her fur; exploring her thick mane and brushing over the small of her back to find her untamable tail  
>You try to hold it, but it eludes your grasp  
>Sensing your tricks, Juitz changes modes from graceful goddess to playful pup  
>Her lips break away and she slathers your face with her tongue  
>She goes from sliding and rubbing over you to rolling and tumbling in the pile of clouds  
>Her gentle moans turn into crackling snickers  
>You wrestle with her; every point of contact you make setting off another candescent explosion of endorphins and sensation  
>The field of clouds spreads out to give you room, and soon you've tumbled from one end of the city to the other  
>Juitz's snickering turns into full-blown laughter and delighted howling  
>Her cries send a final ripple of sensation throughout you, until you can contain yourself no longer and laugh out raucously with her  
>You can still hear yourselves echo off in every direction minutes after you both become quiet and still  
>Is the dew on your face from the rains you created, or sweat from the love you shared?  
>Can you even call what you did "lovemaking"?  
>It wasn't copulation of the flesh, it was the melding of your spirits  
>Well, if this is how an elemental demigod does things, you really pity humans for missing out...  
>"My Non, my love," Juitz says again like a mantra  
>{"...Finally found her Raijin..."} a chorus whispers in your ears  
>Is this truly your life with the spark dog? Can every night really be like this?  
>"For all time..." she answers, nuzzling your head  
>You lie with her in your embrace, and you get a chance to appreciate the world underneath you  
>The city slumbers, though a few restless souls carry on with their lives for a while longer  
>Many pass the time with music, whether it's in their homes or in their cars  
>You listen in on them, finding the ability to hear them all at once  
>The blend of songs sounds discordant at first, but the harder you listen the more you pick up on a key element shared among all the sources  
>Juitz's singing, subtle yet unmistakable  
>Keeping everyone company, keeping everyone hopeful for their own spark of happiness  
>And even higher in the heavens, you can barely make out the starry silhouettes of all Juitz's friends  
>They're searching and scouting for the little "nons" of the planet, eager to find a human to call their own  
>Best of luck to them  
>It won't be long until sunrise now, and you're finally ready to get some much needed sleep  
>When you wake up in the morning back at the studio, you'll be ready to go out and start the day with Juitz  
>Ready to start your "for all time" with her

>The end


	2. Rain on the Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evicted raiju needs a new place to live.

>It's impossible to tell where your body stops and where the bed begins  
>Your muscles are so relaxed you've essentially melted into the sheets  
>Absolute comfort in ever fiber of your being  
>You want to hang on to this feeling forever, but before long you begin to get the feeling back in your limbs as new energy flows through you  
>You feel remarkably refreshed, more so than you have in years  
>If only you knew whatever it was that led to such a good night of sleep  
>Wait...of course...  
>Juitz!  
>You look around your room, and then your hand instinctively rests on your navel  
>The strange "spark dog" creature who was a stowaway in your body last night is nowhere to be found  
>No...you couldn't have just imagined the whole thing, right?  
>Now the only feeling you have in your stomach is a knot of disappointment  
>You check your computer and find that the article about the "Raiju" is still open  
>In another tab, you hear the sound of the local news playing  
>"...Chance of rain through the day, light winds...."  
>Funny, you don't remember checking up on the news from your computer recently  
>You flip through the browser tabs, but there's nothing out of the ordinary  
>"...Home team won twelve-to-ten last night at the big game..."  
>Wait, what game?  
>"...And poor Non can't seem to find the great spark dog in plain sight. Kkkheh-heh-heh!"  
>Finally you find a small video screen hidden behind some browser windows, where you see the familiar blue-and-yellow dog girl sitting at a desk  
>She's dressed in a suit with a stack of papers in her paws and "JTZ NEWS" flashing on the wall behind  
>Juitz hides her muzzle with the papers and snickers loudly at you  
>How did she...?  
>Never mind  
>You've already seen her do enough crazy, magical tricks that you have no choice but to roll with it now  
>The video screen cuts out and closes, then you feel warm breath on your neck  
>"Did you have a good sleep, Non? I did."  
>The now suitless Juitz hovers over your shoulder  
>You can feel intense warmth radiating from her body, and the hairs on your body stand rigid from the static  
>When you turn to face the dog girl she zaps you lightly on the nose with the tip of her claw  
>Then she rubs the spot gently with her leathery paw pads  
>"Thanks for the place to stay last night. I hope I was a good bunk bud for you!"  
>She must have been, since she definitely didn't keep you up all night or anything like a bad roommate would  
>Juitz is like the perfect roommate in that regard, but...  
>Is she going to be with you for good?  
>She must sense your uncertainty, because her mouth droops into a slight frown  
>"Is it still fine if I stay with you? At least 'til I find my own home?"  
>The last twelve hours or so have been a flash--no pun intended--and now that you've rested your mind you can think about the full extent of what happened  
>You had met some strange, mythical, possibly godlike creature who followed you home like a lost dog  
>Literally like a lost dog, in fact  
>Yet unlike a wayward pet, Juitz seems more than capable of disguising and hiding herself when needed, and so far you haven't come across any issues having her hang around you  
>She would make a great friend, and could you really just cast her off when she's looking at you with those wide eyes and exaggerated lip quiver?  
>Not in this lifetime  
>You reassure Juitz that she can stay with you for a while  
>That immediately puts her back in a good mood  
>"Ha-HA! Thanks, Non! I can chip in with the bills, if you want; keep the lights on and all. I'll pull my weight like a good guest!"  
>Juitz rushes forward and grabs you tightly  
>You feel brief pinpricks of static all over your body as soon as she makes contact, but once you get acclimated to the dog girl's fur coat it's all a blanket of softness and warmth  
>Your face is buried into her heated, electric mane  
>Her hairs tickle your skin and your vision is filled with bright yellow  
>Like being inside the sun itself  
>It's not surprising in the least that her fur smells like what you can only describe as "nature"  
>The heavy air of the outdoors after a thunderstorm...  
>The smoky aroma of burning leaves...  
>But also the oddly satisfying smell of new electronics straight from the box  
>She's certainly not how a dog should smell  
>"Are you stuck to me?" Juitz murmurs in your ear playfully  
>You're reminded that she's technically naked--by human standards anyway--if not for the strategically placed patches of golden fur accenting her nimble form  
>Though something about Juitz' powerful aura fills you with a sense of reverence rather than lust, and you feel completely natural pressed up against her  
>Juitz fidgets around as though pretending to pry herself off of you, but she keeps you locked firmly in her embrace  
>"Yeah, you're stuck. Oh well. Time for some food!"  
>She awkwardly guides you around like the two of you are clumsily dancing  
>You lockstep to the kitchen, where your eyes are quickly drawn to a letter displayed neatly on the countertop  
>Juitz grows deeply in her chest, which reverberates through your body like the rumble of thunder  
>Gee, you wonder who the letter could be from...  
>The envelope is missing both your payment for the job last night as well as the follow-up assignment you normally receive with the reward  
>All that's inside now is a simple card with the same unmistakable red-ink penmanship  
>[WE NEED TO SPEAK. YOU WILL BE COLLECTED THIS EVENING. BRING JUITZ. DO NOT RUN AWAY.]  
>You can practically hear the wrath in the threat, and the paper itself seems to be growing hotter to the touch  
>Looks like you're going to be meeting your employer sooner than you thought  
>Especially if you want to get paid  
>It takes you a moment to notice Juitz has her paw on your shoulder  
>She gives you a concerned look, but you already feel safer just having her at your side  
>Before the two of you can live together, you'll have to confront the man who has been chasing her out of her previous homes all this time

>The sun sets along one end of the road just as a plain, nondescript sedan rolls up from the other  
>Please, that's not your ride...is it?  
>The car parks just outside of your place and the driver sluggishly steps out  
>To say the guy is decrepit would be an understatement; his skin is borderline sagging off his face  
>He hobbles all the way around to the rear door and opens it up invitingly  
>From inside the vehicle you can hear the radio playing loudly with a very...October-y sort of song  
>{~He did the Mash, it caught on in a flash~}  
>"Please," the driver drawls. "You and the missus are eagerly awaited."  
>You spin around, trying to show that you don't have the spark dog next to you  
>The driver doesn't look fooled, though  
>Then again, he doesn't look like he's a very expressive sort to begin with  
>Well, you know Juitz isn't far off, so... here goes nothing  
>You crawl into the backseat, but within seconds you realize you can stand up to full height  
>The seemingly ordinary sedan on the outside somehow has a full-size limousine on the inside, with a roof you can't even reach up to touch  
>It almost feels like an office with how elaborate the interior is  
>Sitting in the center of a long seat opposite you is a tall man dressed in formal business attire  
>Both his suit and his immaculately combed-back hair are blacker than coal, and there's a potent, almost suffocating smell of smoke wafting off of him  
>His eyes have a reddish hue to them, and those aren't the only pair that seems to be watching you with an unblinking gaze  
>His suit jacket has strangely padded shoulders that are stitched to look like...wolf heads?  
>Both "heads" have a flickering gemstone inlayed where the eyes would be, giving them an eerie amount of life  
>Overall the gentleman is a very large individual, but for how much space is unoccupied on the rest of the seat it somehow feels as though he's taking up the entire vehicle  
>"Pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Anon," he booms in a voice that should only fit someone several times his size. "Please, have a seat. Both of you."  
>There's a brief twinge in your navel when you sit on the limo seat, and when you blink Juitz is sitting right there next to you  
>She gives the dark-haired man a single glance before turning her nose upright with a huff  
>"Anon..." the man resumes. "I would expect there are many questions you have now that our mutual friend has so graciously introduced you to 'our' world."  
>"What!?" Juitz barks. "YOU met him first! He knows our world thanks to YOU!"  
>She technically has a point  
>This man--your employer--started this new journey of yours, and the mystery began long before you ever met Juitz  
>But you're not going to outright challenge this stranger like she's doing, even if he wasn't your boss holding your payment (or worse) ransom  
>The man is unfazed by Juitz' outburst  
>"Anon was recruited as a new...'outsourcing' project of mine," he says, straightening his collar. "I chose him because I felt he was capable of performing tasks in the human world on my behalf without becoming too suspicious or defiant, or drawing unwanted attention from other monsters. Obviously, I was reckless in believing you wouldn't eventually interfere, Juitz."  
>Human world?  
>Monsters?  
>Oh boy...  
>"So now what?" Juitz says gruffly. "Non knows. You kick him out of his own home as well?"  
>The man raises an eyebrow, staring you down  
>His hesitation before responding is unnerving  
>"No, I don't believe I will. Anon has proven himself worthy of a second chance, and so whether he wishes to remain employed with his memories intact or not is entirely up to him...."  
>That doesn't sound comforting  
>"...However, continuing to harbor a monster in his residency is out of the question, especially one who has accumulated countless infractions for disobeying warnings and neglecting to properly communicate--"  
>"What's wrong with how I speak?" Juitz spits  
>It would have been worth a laugh if the situation weren't so serious  
>"--Communicating through the appropriate CHANNELS of Licensing and Customs," the man continues. "Your status as a Class-D entity does not absolve you from the laws of the fragile establishment we've constructed here in the human world, Juitz."  
>Did it just get significantly hotter in here?  
>There's an ethereal smoke accumulating around the limo so thick that you can't even see the sides of the vehicle  
>The miasma whirls around the limo as the man takes a deep breath  
>"Juitz," he says calmly, "I would like to remind you--yet again--that there is more than enough space for you in the monster world to have private occupancy, where we won't have to continue having these frequent altercations of ours."  
>"You're not my dad, and I don't have to live in your world!" Juitz snaps back  
>The man, disturbingly enough, just chuckles  
>"Perhaps that's for the best of both of us. One firebrand of a daughter in my life is more than enough. Regardless, all monsters under my jurisdiction are essentially my 'children', and thus my responsibility."  
>Juitz scoffs  
>"Yeah, well, you kick me out of my homes, and now you want me to crawl back to yours? No dice. I live with Non now. End of story!"  
>The man turns his full attention to you, and those extra "eyes" on his shoulders seem to rip holes into your soul for the red ones on his face to delve into  
>He may not be Juitz's father, but you're definitely being examined like one who's trying to measure the worth of the punk trying to date his daughter  
>You feel lightheaded as the judgment stretches on and the smoke clogs your lungs  
>Finally, at long last, you get a moment to breathe as the man releases you from his gaze  
>"Hmph," is all he can say at first  
>One of his powerful hands runs through his black hair, and his fingernails have a very claw like appearance  
>The longer you share a space with this stranger, the more inhuman he seems  
>Juitz called him a "wolf" and a "mutt" earlier, but did she mean literally?  
>There was something else she called him, too...  
>"Alright," the man resumes after a lengthy silence, "then how about I make you an offer that will incentivize you to work with me, so we may ultimately come to a mutually satisfactory outcome?"  
>"I don't make deals with three-heads," Juitz responds  
>THAT's what it was...but, wha...?  
>"Then let me rephrase myself," the man says. His voice is filled with rancor. "If you do not comply with my terms, then you will be putting the very life of your 'Non' at risk. He will no doubt be an unfortunate casualty in whatever conclusion we would reach together. Do you want that amount of guilt on your conscious?"  
>That stops Juitz cold  
>Same as your heart  
>The man folds his hands and gives a confident, yet wicked smile  
>"Now then, my terms are as follows: I will give you one final month of monitored liberty here in the human world in order for you to find an appropriate living establishment. It must be someplace inaccessible to humans and removed from their heavy-traffic environments. Any artificial or magical wards must be supplied by you and you alone, though I will need to examine their composition and integrity."  
>The man's hands tighten, and you hear a sickening crack of his knuckles  
>"If you fail to meet this criteria once the month is over, you WILL be banished from the human world. You may then either live within the monster world or your realm of origin. I will do everything in my power to ensure your punishment is upheld. Have I made myself understood?"  
>It's quiet enough for you to hear Juitz swallow  
>Then she asks what you're also thinking  
>"And Non? Can he at least stay with me?"  
>"If you can fulfill all my requirements AND ensure Anon will not jeopardize your living situation, I will consider it. However, I must warn you that having a human involved will very likely reduce the possibility of your success. If you wish to take such a handicap, it is entirely your prerogative."  
>Silence fills the air of the limo once more  
>Even the driver's radio is inaudible  
>"This is where I would ask if the terms are agreeable," the man says, "but it's as you've said: we're not making a deal. If you wish to speak further, Juitz, I'm sure you'll find the means of contacting me. Otherwise, I will see you again within the month. Have a good night...both of you."  
>Moments later, the limo door opens up  
>The ride was so smooth it seems as though you never actually left your street  
>The saggy-faced driver ushers you out  
>You feel a familiar twinge in your navel, and Juitz has already "left" the vehicle  
>The dark-haired man watches you with an unfaltering stare, possibly trying to find the spark dog somewhere within you  
>The driver holds out his hand as you step outside, like he's waiting for a tip  
>But in actuality, HE's the one handing you money  
>Your payment for last night, evidently  
>"It's as I said," the dark-haired man calls out, "I have no reservations about giving you a second chance. Employment opportunities will remain available, provided you continue to keep our arrangements confidential. We will remain in touch."  
>The limo door slams shut at your back like a gunshot  
>You turn around just in time to only see it as the plain sedan, speeding off into the night

>Back in your room, Juitz paces around nervously  
>Screens and speakers from various bits of technology come to life as she passes by  
>"It's my fault, Non," the spark dog says sadly. "I got you in this mess. I'm sss...sszzo--rrr--oo--rry."  
>Even without her speech impediment, she probably doesn't do much apologizing to people  
>Then again, she might not often hang around many others in the first place...  
>From the way she's looking at you pitifully, you just might be the only one she can call a friend right now  
>Well, you have a month to figure this all out, at the very least  
>You tell Juitz it's going to be fine  
>That you don't blame her  
>That you're happy to have met her  
>And it looks like you scored a couple of brownie points with everything you've said  
>Juitz leaps over and pulls you into another magnetic hug  
>"You're a cool guy, Non. A good friend. Best bunk buds ever! We'll find a new home for the BOTH of us, trust me. First thing when we wake up!"  
>Her snout flicks over your nose back and forth, giving up an affectionate little zap with each touch  
>When it's time for bed, she turns off all the lights for you  
>Not before leaving you a little goodnight message on your computer, though  
>Once again, you can feel the warmth and tickle at your navel as Juitz settles in for sleep  
>You slide under the bed sheets and instantaneously feel your muscles relax  
>Almost all your nerves are at ease, though as you let your mind wander to the sensations that remain around you, you pick up an interesting visual in your mind's eye  
>You aren't alone in the bed  
>Even unlike last night when you technically had another occupant "in" the bed along with you, now you have true companionship  
>She's right there next to her; you can feel her  
>Juitz's arms are wrapped around your body, and her fur presses up against you with heavenly softness  
>The phantom feeling of her little "snout kisses" resurfaces as her muzzle rests against your face  
>Her mane is both your blanket and your pillow  
>You try to speak to her, but you're too tranquilized to move even the slightest bit  
>Your eyes drift shut just as the last of the air slips from your nose in a deep sigh  
>Yes, with any luck tomorrow will be the start of something better  
>A better future, and maybe one where this bizarre creature cuddled up against you can be a lifelong part of it  
>"Sleep...tight...Non..." you hear Juitz echo through your body  
>Only the light of the moon remains lit


	3. Bright Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would a lightning dog like to live at a light bulb store?

>You wake up feeling refreshed for the second morning in a row  
>However, what drives you out of bed this time is less because of the abundance of new energy and more because of the feeling you have that time is limited  
>You have one month to find Juitz someplace to live, but you don't have a month's worth of free time to help her  
>Although you're working freelance now, there are still other obligations you have in your daily life to deal with that are going to eat up some of those days  
>Not to mention you're going to have to hide Juitz from all your friends and family, and the neighbors and pedestrians, and the police...  
>Speaking of hiding Juitz, where is she now?  
>You don't have to look for very long  
>There's a mound of your clothes in the middle of the bedroom floor, with the point of the dog's blue snout sticking out from the mass  
>"What do you think?" she says. "They won't find me in here!"  
>You can't quite tell if she's being serious or not  
>But you humor her and say you'll keep it in mind as a last resort  
>"Fine," Juitz huffs. "We'll find a new spot."  
>She rises from the mound of clothes, with several of your socks clinging to her static yellow mane  
>You try to remove the socks, but she skitters out of your reach playfully  
>"No! No! Rrrrr-no!"  
>You're chasing Juitz through your home, like you're chasing a dog that won't take a bath  
>You almost don't want to catch her, as sparks fly off the canine while she shuffles along the carpet  
>Juicing up, apparently  
>When she sees your hesitation, the tables are turned  
>Now you're running away from Juitz for dear life, trying to avoid the mother of all static shocks  
>Eventually you hear a loud POP and Juitz vanishes  
>Not seeing her is even more concerning than her chasing you  
>But you return to your room a minute later and find her rooting around among your clothes once again  
>This time she's wearing your things properly, specifically one of your old sweaters that you had long since forgotten about  
>You had locked that thing away because of how embarrassingly ugly it was, but somehow Juitz manages to wear it on her canine body pretty adorably  
>"Can't run out in the nude, right?" she snickers  
>Her nudity was just something you accepted, since you couldn't really see much of anything anyway with all that fluff covering her  
>Knowing SHE knows she was running around in the buff kind of points things in a different light now  
>"You'll have to catch me if you want this back!"  
>Juitz rubs her sleeves together and the sparking continues  
>No no no!  
>You try to sputter out that she's more than welcome to keep the sweater as you flee from her pursuit once again  
>But she ignores you  
>"That's no fun, Non. Here, I'll give you a chance!"  
>Suddenly you feel your whole body be pulled closer to Juitz, who's waiting with open arms and a wagging tail  
>It's like the slow descent into a deadly trap  
>You can feel the warmth from her glow, and your hairs stand up on your neck  
>"Aaaaannnnnd you got me!"  
>Juitz wraps you up in her embrace, shocking you  
>It definitely makes your whole body jump, but then that familiar, soothing energy courses through your muscles  
>The dog girl rubs her whole body against you, as though trying to make you cling to her just like the socks did  
>"Did it hurt?" she says, with actual worry in her voice  
>You shake your head  
>A little zap is well worth the sensation she gives you afterward  
>"Glad to hear it, kkkheh-heh!"  
>The rest of the morning goes by peacefully, with Juitz happily munching on a light breakfast  
>It looks like you'll have some time off today, so you should probably capitalize on it  
>Gotta find her a new home  
>When Juitz gives you a funny look you quickly remind her it's not just you trying to get her out of your hair  
>"You'll find a place where we can both live, right?" she says with sparkling eyes  
>Of course, you let her know  
>"Great. Great. So, where to first?"  
>That's the million-dollar question  
>Where exactly could you hide a magical electricity dog?  
>Yeah, you're on a timer technically, but maybe you COULD spend a day or two just kicking it around town to get some ideas  
>Though you'll have to be extra careful with your employer keeping his eyes on the two of you  
>"Awww yes, field trip!" Juitz cheers

>Your navel is once again the vessel for the spark dog whenever you're out in the immediate public eye  
>Though Juitz never stops reminding you she's right there by your side  
>She flips through your car radio as you drive, singing along to whatever she knows the words to  
>If you try to change the station yourself, you hear static and growling  
>Her magical tampering also continues with the traffic lights yet again  
>This time, she makes all the lights yellow just as you pass under them so that everyone behind you gets caught at the stop  
>She seems rather proud of herself whenever you speed away through the intersections all alone  
>Is this just another game for her, or is she trying to make sure nobody's actually following you?  
>Your dark-haired employer probably isn't going to be sending his minions to tail you via automobile, though  
>Nor would they likely be stopped by a mere traffic light  
>You and Juitz cruise around for a while, mostly because of your inability to settle on someplace to go  
>Your friend doesn't seem to mind much, as she's just happy to be along for the ride  
>If she could stick her head out the window, you know she'd do it  
>When you approach an on-ramp for the freeway, Juitz immediately stops singing and gets excited  
>"Non! Use the speed lane!"  
>It takes you a second, but she must be talking about the carpool lane  
>You're a little surprised she knows what that is, but you remind her anyway that it's meant for multiple riders  
>"But I'm here!" she says angrily  
>You point to a patrol car parked along the side of the road  
>You don't think you'd have an easy time explaining to a policeman that you were perfectly justified using the carpool lane because your other rider is technically IN the car  
>Never mind trying to pass Juitz off as either a regular dog or just a person in a dog costume  
>"You're no fun, Non," she says dejectedly. "I want to come back out at night so we can ride through the lane when no one can see us!"  
>Well, that would certainly be safer than trying it in broad daylight  
>The music plays for a little while without any extra singing accompaniment  
>After some time, you hear a hissing noise coming from Juitz  
>"Sssssooo-ss-ss-ss...Non."  
>What?  
>"Ssss-ss-oo...my bad, Non. You ARE fun. I did not mean that."  
>You would have accepted her apology anyway, but it's someone more sincere (and cute) when she struggles to say it  
>You wonder if you could possibly train Juitz to speak with words longer than one syllable  
>She goes back to singing along to the radio, happy she's been forgiven  
>Now then, back to thinking of places to take her...  
>Once you make it deeper into the city, a light bulb goes off for you  
>A really big one, actually  
>Outside of a large brick shop is a massive working light bulb: a display for "Eureka-Tronics"  
>It's an old electronics and lighting liquidation shop you vaguely remember being in when you were younger, likely taken inside of during some family errand or something  
>This still isn't really the kind of remote, protected, human-free zone your stern employer instructed you to be looking for, but maybe Juitz will get a kick out of this place anyway

>Now you remember why this place stuck with you all these years  
>The inside is like some kind of theme park  
>Lights from floor to ceiling; lamps, chandeliers, spotlights, Christmas decorations...  
>Then there are marquee displays, arcade cabinets and televisions, and all sorts of antiques and curios  
>The electric bill for this place has to be astronomical  
>After feeding a lie to an inquisitive employee that you're simply looking for ideas to furnish your home, you wander around the shop freely  
>It isn't long before you start to see the spark dog's mischief play out and hear her soft cackling coming from all around you  
>Bulbs flicker and the electronics come to life as you pass  
>You can see little dog shapes in the vicious blobs of a lava lamp display  
>You walk by an LED message board--like the kind used for businesses--and unsurprisingly it starts talking to you  
>[W0W, WHAT A C00L PLACE!]  
>Then the text is replaced with a pixel animation of Juitz giving you a wink and a thumbs-up  
>Out of all the things she's doing you could question, your biggest one is: how does she keep the sweater on when she's doing all this?  
>There's a section of the shop dedicated to old midway games, seemingly calling out to you  
>Rows of old-timey games of chance and skill, like roulette wheels and whack-a-mole boxes  
>Most of them look like they're either in great disrepair or are downright broken, now sold more for the novelty of the machine design rather than the previous function they originally had  
>This of course means they are magically restored to their long-lost condition when Juitz manages to get her paws on them  
>Giant vintage directional signs in the shape of pointing fingers turn and light up to draw your attention where the dog girl wants it to go  
>She's guiding you to an ancient "love tester" machine  
>Oh joy...  
>Juitz probably doesn't mean to be patronizing, but it's not like you'd expect great results from something that's supposed to test your relationship proficiency, even if just for kicks  
>You can hear disembodied whining and whimpering coming from the dog girl  
>Alright, alright  
>Just one quick play  
>You approach the love tester and grab the handle firmly  
>Hopefully this thing gets wiped clean every few decades or so...  
>The machine powers up and the results highlight one by one, starting with the worst and most insulting  
>[NOSFERATU]  
>[CLAMMY]  
>[HARMLESS]  
>It's not the results that make your heart sink, but how long each one lingers for  
>And yet, they slowly still seem to be getting better  
>[SOFTY]  
>[CUTEY]  
>[FLIRTY]  
>It's not stopping  
>You're a little relieved that you're alone in this part of the shop right now, at least  
>[STUNNING]  
>[SMOKING]  
>[AWOOGA]  
>No way  
>Now Juitz is just messing with you  
>The machine lights up fully with the best result and a buzzer goes off in celebration  
>Seems like you've "beaten" the love tester, miraculously  
>A small compartment door swings open on the side of the machine  
>Wait, these things give out prizes?  
>You investigate the opening, and you make the mistake of sticking your head a little too close to the compartment door  
>In a blur of blue and yellow, Juitz sticks her head out and gives you a lick from chin to forehead  
>Her tongue feels like she just ate a packet of pop rocks  
>And she's gone before you can realize what happened  
>Leaving the sound of her snickering and your face covered in tingling saliva  
>"Kkkheh-heh-heh...got him!"  
>The spark dog leads you onward with more signs and lights, though it takes you a moment to get your bearings  
>It feels like another one of her little pranks, but it also feels like that was a genuine show of affection  
>A real kiss from this crazy mystical canine you barely know  
>"Non! This way!" she says, trying to recapture your attention with more flashing bulbs and little unseen chimes  
>Maybe you're reading too much into things for now  
>Still, it's almost impossible not to be put into a good mood when you're around Juitz and her antics  
>The leisurely tour of Eureka-Tronics resumes, and you make sure to take in as much as you can in case Juitz wants to put on another show for you  
>Sadly, you feel as though it might be time to head elsewhere  
>The store employees keep checking up on you a little too frequently now, probably because you've been here at least an hour just smiling and laughing to yourself without buying anything  
>You're tempted to go back and get one of those lava lamps or LED boards just so she has something fun to do back at your place  
>Ah, sure. Why not  
>The day hasn't been too successful on the whole find-Juitz-a-new-home front, but you still have another twenty-nine left to figure something out  
>Right as you're about to leave, however, something near the checkout counter catches your eye  
>It's a poster for a museum downtown, but not just any regular old history or art museum  
>It's an advertisement for the Museum of Innovation and Discovery  
>Several floors of nothing but nerdy science stuff and interactive technology  
>Now THAT would be a field trip  
>Juitz picks up on your observation as well  
>When you make it back to the privacy of your car, she turns down the radio so you can hear her better  
>"Hey...thanks, Non," she says. "That was a great time. So...is THAT place next?"  
>You can hear the eagerness in her voice  
>The museum has a lot of ground to cover, and you tell Juitz you would be better off saving it for another time so you can make an entire day of the place  
>"Hmm, yes, yes..." she grunts. "Fine. I can wait. But let's go soon, please?"  
>She doesn't have to worry about that  
>You're looking forward to it just as much as she is  
>If Juitz can make a trip to a mundane lighting store a fun experience, you can't imagine what she's capable of when she has all the marvels of modern technology to toy around with  
>You join her in some more karaoke on the ride home, looking over to the passenger seat where your new purchase from Eureka-Tronics sits  
>Maybe you can kill a little time until it gets dark out, just so you can treat Juitz to that carpool lane cruise before heading home for the night


	4. Light at the Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Museums are places of learning. "'Non" learns they might also work well as doghouses.

>It's been a few days since your last outing with Juitz  
>Your mysterious, dark-haired employer has been keeping you busy with new tasks and deliveries  
>There's that lingering suspicion in your mind that he's purposely doing this  
>As if it's maybe a plot to run out the clock on you and Juitz for finding the spark dog a new home  
>Obviously you're not going to challenge him on that, though  
>And you can't exactly reject his work when you're this deep in both his services and the revelation of the whole "monster world" thing  
>Juitz refuses to look for a place without you, and she definitely will not go out to accompany you on the deliveries in the chance she'll run into her "acquaintance" again  
>But at least she's a good enough sport to be patient and wait for you to return home after work  
>She certainly keeps herself occupied while you're away  
>The first night you came home after a day of being separated, your whole room was filled with different colored lava lamps like the ones at Eureka-Tronics  
>Each one had a gel glob in the shape of an anthropomorphic canine dancing in the liquid, making the whole room look like a rave for miniature dog girls complete with booming music  
>Another night you returned to find a video game system turned on and waiting for you  
>At first Juitz just wanted to play with you, but she couldn't get used to the controllers with her paws and soon became frustrated with losing  
>So no surprise to you, Juitz then somehow inserted herself inside the game to replace the protagonist while you took control  
>It was a cute gesture, but it was kind of a bore after a while  
>Juitz would never lose and you were able to breeze through everything with ease  
>She seemed to have fun though, so you humored her for as long as she wanted  
>The other night appeared to be much more low-key for her  
>The dog girl was lounging on the couch watching cartoons about electricity-based superheroes  
>You sat down next to her and noticed she was chewing on something  
>You had offered your food to her while she waits at home, but you still couldn't figure out what she was eating  
>"Just some snacks," Juitz mumbled through her mouthful  
>She held out her bowl to offer some to you  
>Batteries  
>She was sucking on an assortment of literal batteries  
>They didn't appear to harm her in the slightest, but that girl couldn't have found a more expensive taste in snacks  
>Or a more annoying one  
>Juitz kept making sloppy, wet noises as she ate, often crackling and popping them right in your ear  
>She kept goading you on until the two of you ended up rolling around on the couch wrestling with each other  
>It was like you were trying to pry open a pet dog's mouth open to keep her from swallowing something she shouldn't have gotten  
>No matter what kind of mischief Juitz got into, it always ended with a few laughs  
>That only made the feeling of guilt that you were wasting time worse  
>Sure, it was all fun, but that fun could be gone forever if Juitz had to leave forever and you weren't able to follow her  
>As Juitz soothed your body to sleep each night, your brain stayed awake just a little while longer with the buzzing determination to help her find a home

>Finally, you have a day off with no word from your employer  
>Today's the day you're going to take Juitz downtown to the Museum of Innovation and Discovery  
>It's the kind of dreary, overcast day that's keeping a lot of people home, and you don't see a single school bus parked outside the building for a field trip  
>With any luck, the place should be relatively empty  
>You still don't think you'll be able to figure out how this can be Juitz's new home, since there are always humans around  
>And it dawns on you that you might have wanted to take her here more for the sake of entertainment rather than as part of your mission  
>Kind of like a...date?  
>But you tell yourself this is ultimately for a good cause: you're looking for inspiration in what kind of home you should find for Juitz  
>And what better place to look for it than a museum dedicated to inventions and brainstorming of the world's most brilliant minds?  
>You pull into the museum parking lot in the late morning and hurry in out of the rain that's just beginning to fall  
>Although the crowds are indeed pretty small, that means there's only one ticket counter open at the end of a modest line of guests  
>Oh well, at least it's not school tours  
>However, you feel like every pair of eyes around you has the potential to somehow see the spark dog spirit inside of you that you're smuggling into the museum  
>"Sir, I'm open over here!"  
>A cheery, yet deep male voice catches you off guard  
>You look around and find a man waving at you from inside a nearby office room  
>"Yes, you can get your tickets over here as well!" he says with a smile that seems impossibly too wide to fit on his face  
>He's dressed up sharply with vibrant, mishmashed colors in a gaudy sort of "art suit"  
>His ethnicity is...honestly a little unidentifiable, and he seems more like a caricature of a person than someone real  
>What's really strange is that nobody else in the line with you is even aware he exists  
>Nobody else acknowledges his offer or even looks in his direction  
>You can't shake the odd feeling you have right now, but on the other hand it looks like you won't have to wait any longer to get your tickets  
>You head over into the office, where Mr. All-Smiles flexes his fingers and starts tapping away at his keyboard  
>"Welcome to the museum," he says musically. "Two tickets for you today?"  
>A slight chill goes up your spine  
>No, you tell him, just...one ticket  
>"Hmm? Oh, my apologies," he says. "We're running a two-for-one promotion today for admissions, and I suppose I got a little carried away with myself! One ticket for the gentleman, of course."  
>He pecks away at the keys as though it were a piano, humming all the while  
>"Might I interest you in a museum membership? Come whenever you'd wish; this place is like a second home for educational enthusiasts!"  
>You decline the offer, but the man's smile doesn't falter in the slightest  
>"Some other time, perhaps."  
>As he works, you notice a photograph sitting on his desk  
>Him, clearly, but he's also accompanied by a pet cat  
>He has the same smile on his face in the picture, but the cat beside him has almost a humanlike expression on its face as well  
>It's like one of those hairless Persian breeds, with a sickly yellow sort of coloration to it and wrapped up in a...robe?  
>You've known a few cat fanatics who dressed up their pets, so you suppose it's not out of the question  
>"She's a beauty, isn't she?" the man says with a chuckle. "The love of my life, that one. Ahhhh...."  
>Yup, he's definitely one of THOSE crazy cat owners  
>After about a minute the tickets finally print out  
>Tickets, plural  
>"Oh, what a gaffe!" the man says with a slap to the forehead. "Here I went and printed out two of them, even after we just had this discussion! Silly me. Oh well...."  
>He hands them to you with a wink  
>"Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone to share the day with anyway. Have a nice visit!"  
>You hesitantly thank Mr. All-Smiles and exit his office  
>He just keeps watching you with that wide smile until you're completely out of sight

>The Museum of Innovations and Discovery, or "MoIaD", is a surprisingly massive building  
>Floor after floor of different galleries, ranging from historical displays and texts to more hands-on exhibits  
>Although students and small kids tend to gloss over the educational stuff, it's not difficult to see why this place is a lot more popular than the regular history or art museums in the city  
>Some of the galleries are like one big playground for experiments and even a couple of rides  
>And of course, a lot of this stuff involves electricity and technology  
>You can feel Juitz's excitement percolating within you as you enter the first gallery  
>Before you know it, she's out of your body and standing right beside you  
>You don't even have time to stammer an objection before the spark dog rips the spare ticket out of your hand  
>She chomps down with her fangs like she's punching a validation into it, then sticks it into her sweater for safe keeping  
>"Thanks for the treat, Non!"  
>You're pointing toward the hallways where you're sure people are lurking at any second, while Juitz points up at the cameras  
>"Don't sweat it, Non," Juitz says. "I got my eye on the place."  
>That doesn't make you feel much better  
>Juitz's paw grips your hand and she tugs you along through the gallery  
>"Come~on! I want to see the stuff!"  
>There's not much you can do when Juitz makes up her mind, but you remind yourself that she's a lot more in control than you probably give her credit for  
>Well, as long as she knows what she's doing...  
>The first gallery is filled with technology and inventions of ages long past  
>Old-fashioned lights and sound equipment, along with recreations of milestones that revolutionized mankind  
>Much like a predictable young kid, Juitz completely ignores all the plaques describing the history behind the exhibits  
>She also fogs up the glass cases as she presses her snout against them to get closer looks at all the artifacts  
>When she grows bored with one display, she zips to another on the opposite end of the room  
>You manage to catch up to her standing next to an antique phonograph  
>The spark dog holds up a finger in demonstration, then opens her mouth  
>Her throat moves but nothing comes out of her muzzle  
>*BARK*  
>The noise erupts from the phonograph right next to you, startling you a bit  
>"Ha! Vent...vent...to--to--to...trrr...."  
>Ventriloquism?  
>Juitz nods with a snicker  
>She has a game to play with you with practically every single display  
>Every so often you'll hear the approaching patter of other footsteps, and Juitz will disappear somewhere into the displays  
>You hang around waiting for the other guests to pass you, trying to avoid their judgmental glances as they doubtlessly wonder why you're at the museum all by yourself  
>Apparently, Juitz isn't too happy with their stares  
>One young couple passes right in front of the phonograph, and you immediately know what's coming  
>*BARK*  
>The two of them jump with surprised yelps, and then they break out into embarrassed laughter  
>When they move on to the next gallery, you can hear Juitz's voice coming from the old machine  
>"Kkkheh-heh-heh...got them!"  
>With the coast clear, Juitz comes back out to join you  
>Even if you wanted to scold her, you don't think you have the heart to  
>"I'll be good," Juitz says, crossing her heart with a claw. "I swear."  
>A little deeper into the old-timey gallery is a small theater  
>Light pours out from an open door with a sign standing up next to it  
>[Classic movie reels and nickelodeons. Shows throughout the day!]  
>"Oooohhh," Juitz says, her ears perking up  
>She takes your hand again and pulls you inside, where black-and-white silent films are projecting onto a large screen  
>This is probably one of the rooms that the school kids tend to flock to right away  
>The countless wads of gum underneath the wooden benches can attest to that  
>The films are pretty obscure and kind of dull, but they seem to hold Juitz's attention for a while  
>At one point the film dissolves into a blank screen, and that's when you realize the spark dog has left you again  
>You strain your ear to listen for more approaching people, but nobody else is around  
>Suddenly, Juitz's silhouette appears on the screen, like she's some kind of film studio logo  
>The projector makes a noise eerily similar to the dog girl's snickering  
>Her shadow splits apart and settles into different shapes and objects  
>Looks like you're getting a bit of a shadow puppetry show  
>A landscape rises up from the bottom of the screen first, where clusters of primitive stick figure humans mill about  
>Then a platform of clouds drops from above, creating the heavens  
>From out of the clouds appears what looks like animal people of various species; each one with an elegant design and elemental theme  
>Some have very graceful, flowing outlines like the wind  
>Some sparkle and ripple like crystalline rains  
>Some shine and light up the whole screen like the noon sun  
>And then there's unmistakably Juitz  
>Standing out from all the elegant designs of what you presume to be godly spirits like her is the rough, jagged mane of the spark dog  
>While all the other figures move and dance in the heavens, Juitz peeks over the clouds to watch all the stick people below with fascination  
>Her tail wags as time progresses, and the civilizations of mankind quickly evolve from huts to skyscrapers  
>Eventually, the heavens float out of sight as Juitz flies down to the human realm below  
>She eagerly dashes up to a cluster of stick figures, but a dark shadow erupts from the ground to cut off her advancement  
>The shadow solidifies into a massive, wolfish form  
>A form with three angry heads  
>With a giant paw, the creature points Juitz away from the humans  
>She slinks off in the other direction dejectedly  
>That is, until she sees more humans on the other side of the screen and runs off to greet them  
>But before she can get to close to them as well, the shadowy, multi-headed wolf blocks her again  
>And again  
>And again...  
>With no place left to turn to, Juitz stops moving entirely and curls up in the center of the screen  
>Her ears droop and the screen gradually darkens until it's just a spotlight surrounding her shaking  
>You see the dog girl hang her head in sadness right before everything goes black  
>You sit in the blackness for a little while, alone  
>Juitz?  
>You call out to her, and the nickelodeons start to play again on the screen, lighting the room back up  
>When you turn your head, she's right there next to you  
>The dog girl sniffs and rubs the tip of her nose, but she quickly composes herself  
>"Good show, huh?" she asks hopefully  
>You give her a reassuring smile and hold her paw  
>Instantly, her ears pick up and her yellow mane billows out with life  
>She scoots closer on the seat and leans her head against your shoulder  
>You can tell she's not paying attention to the films on the screen anymore, but she's in no big rush to leave the theater just yet  
>And neither are you  
>You reach up and dig your fingers into the back of Juitz's mane  
>It feels like your hand sinks in forever, but eventually you find a spot to gently scratch  
>Juitz taps her foot happily, and warmth radiates off of her  
>You still have several floors to explore in the museum, but you also have the entire day ahead of you  
>If this is just the beginning, then you're sure looking forward to what the rest of the place has to offer you


	5. Shock and Aww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juitz gets a little distracted from the task at hand.

>There isn't much left to the first floor after you and Juitz finish up with the "old timey technology" gallery  
>At the end of the hall is both an elevator and a set of escalators leading up to the subsequent floors  
>You try to lead Juitz toward the escalator but she clearly wants to take the other way up, staying rooted to the spot and folding her arms  
>"That way's not fun," she huffs, turning her nose up at the sight of the ascending stairs  
>You pretend as though you're leaving her behind--like a parent would to scare their disobedient kid into following them--but as soon as you approach the escalator it reverses directions on you  
>Now they're both going downward, stopping you from using them  
>Juitz just whistles innocently  
>Fine, guess she wins again  
>The two of you step into the elevator, which feels almost like a ride itself  
>It's designed to simulate the inside of a rocket ship, with little "windows" showing Earth's atmosphere outside  
>You reach over to hit the button for the second floor, but the dog girl easily beats you to it  
>As soon as she hits it, every other floor lights up at the same time  
>"Heh, my bad," she says  
>It's a smooth ride to the next floor, and the decorated walls scroll down to make it seem as though you're blasting off higher into the stratosphere  
>But when the elevator stops, Juitz grabs you around the shoulders and holds you tightly in place  
>You only get a single, fast look at the second floor before the doors close back up  
>"Whoops."  
>She gives a raspy snicker as the elevator continues up to the next floor  
>Once again, the doors barely pry themselves apart before closing, and the spark dog keeps you from leaving with her paralyzing hold  
>"Whoops."  
>This goes on for every stop, all the way until you make it all the way to the very top floor  
>Juitz hums along to the elevator Muzak the entire time, rocking you gently side to side with her arms still around you  
>You can't help but sigh at the dog girl's antics, which just makes her laugh at her own mischief even more  
>But on the other hand you try to see this as a new opportunity  
>You've always gone through the museum in the same exact way every time you've come here, from bottom floor to top, so perhaps doing things in a different order could be a nice change of pace  
>A fresh perspective on something familiar to shake things up  
>The doors open at the top floor, but Juitz still doesn't let you go  
>You squirm a bit in her clutches, but it's useless to break away  
>The doors close again and you begin your trip back down  
>All the way down to the ground level  
>"Can't go out there yet, Non," Juitz says with a click of her tongue. "We have to do it the right way. First floors first."  
>And so you descend  
>You try to face Juitz, but she just bops you with the tip of her nose and steers your head back around with her muzzle  
>One by one you stop at each floor, only to marvel how nobody has caught the two of you yet  
>Finally you make it back to where you started, even passing the second floor where you were originally going to get off at  
>"Fun ride, huh?" Juitz says with a grin. "NOW we can take the stairs. Let's go!"  
>You can only shake your head in disbelief as you follow the eager spark dog up the escalators, both of which are now going upward as if ready for you at last  
>"Race you there!"  
>Juitz shoves you into the adjacent escalator  
>Not much of a race when you're going the same speed...  
>You sneak a step higher to get ahead, but Juitz catches you in the act  
>"Hey! Don't cheat!" she barks  
>Your escalator reverses on you again while the dog girl blows a taunting raspberry  
>Now you're fighting against the moving stairs, trying to ascend as fast as you can to catch up with her  
>Step after step you rise, pushing yourself to make it to the end before she does  
>You practically leap the last little bit to cross the finish line  
>Instead of Juitz, however, you only find a patrolling museum attendant  
>The elderly lady scolds you for the horseplay, staring daggers at you while you hurry off to the next gallery  
>Whoops

>The second floor of MoIaD seems much more up Juitz's alley than the first  
>The exhibits are more modern, everything is sleeker, and there's so much more to play around with  
>All the school groups would want to skip the boring first floor and get to the good stuff  
>Juitz looks overwhelmed by her options  
>"Hhhrrrrmmm, aaahhh...ooh, that!"  
>She dashes off toward an open "hurricane simulator" and shuts herself inside  
>Through the transparent tube the spark dog waves at you  
>The machine kicks to life, ruffling her fur a bit as a slight breeze spins through the tube  
>A little monitor outside of the tube shows the slowly escalating speed of the wind, going from "calm" to "strong gusts"  
>Juitz's yellow mane floofs out, obscuring her eyes but not her goofy grin  
>More and more the winds pick up  
>You can hear the thunderous rumble of the air blowing through the tube  
>Meanwhile, Juitz's fur continues to billow out  
>Her whole head is engulfed by her vibrant mane, while even the blue of her body seems to fill out more space  
>The monitor shows that the winds have now hit hurricane speeds  
>There is no more dog girl; all that's left inside of the tube is a mass of yellow and blue fuzz  
>Just as the winds hit their strongest peak, the machine shuts down and the air goes still  
>The door to the tube swings open, pouring out heat and ejecting the spark dog  
>As the amorphous body of fur walks up to you, you can just make out Juitz's black snout and pink tongue deep within the hairy overgrowth  
>"I need to be brushed," she mumbles  
>So the two of you take a seat on one of the benches for a while as you pat down Juitz's unruly fluff  
>The dog girl spends more time enjoying the petting than really helping you with the job, though her wagging tail and toothy smile makes it worth it  
>Maybe you should pick up an actual brush for her sometime...  
>The seemingly impossible amount of fur is smoothed out until Juitz is back to her usual self  
>"Thanks, Non," she says, patting your head as if returning the favor  
>The two of you continue to wander around the gallery, playing around with whatever catches the eye and only pausing for brief moments when other humans encroach a little too closely on your space  
>Every exhibit and experiment is a new adventure, especially when Juitz completely ignores the point of them in favor of her own fun or troublemaking  
>Mostly troublemaking  
>One exhibit has a diorama of a city to show off its use of electricity on a power grid  
>As you're inspecting the model skyscrapers a miniature Juitz comes stomping through the streets, kicking over toy cars and punching buildings  
>A kaiju Raiju  
>When your hand gets too close to her, Juitz fires a beam of electricity from her muzzle at your thumb  
>The light zap doesn't hurt at all, but the tiny Raiju roars to assert her dominance anyway  
>Later on, you pass by some displays demonstrating the uses of hydropower  
>Juitz is leaning over the guard railing and lapping up the water from a small pool  
>Before you know it, all the water's gone  
>"Uh-uh-oh," the dog girl sputters when she realizes what she's done  
>She disappears for a few seconds, only to come running back with a small paper cup of water from a nearby drinking fountain  
>Wait...  
>Ah, never mind...  
>Juitz pours the cup into the pool, then nods with satisfaction  
>"Fixed it. They won't know it was all gone."  
>Following each one of Juitz's little tricks, a museum attendant passes by and gives you a look as if to figure out what dastardly deeds you're up to all by yourself  
>They're getting increasingly suspicious as well, checking back with increasing frequency and bigger glares  
>Finally, one of them hones in on you and starts making his way up to you  
>But before the old man gets far, the intercom system crackles loudly from somewhere in the ceiling  
>{*BZZT* Uh...all you guys go...uh, come to the break room place...now. Please. Thank you. Now.}  
>The attendant looks around in bewilderment, but it's enough of a distraction to buy you time to escape  
>Juitz meets up with you around the next corner leading up to the third floor, looking rather pleased with herself  
>"We need some time far from them," she says, with her words sharper than usual. "Just us. Come with me, Non."

>Although the second floor is one of the more popular galleries, there are fewer and fewer people the higher you and Juitz go beyond it  
>Hidden in the back of the third floor is a gallery that is completely empty, as well as darker than most of the others  
>It almost feels like a mad scientist's abandoned laboratory, especially with all the neon lights and ominous, distant noises from the rest of the museum  
>Standing against one of the walls is a series of metal balls on pedestals up on a raised platform  
>Van de Graaff generators  
>Signs next to the objects show that you can touch them, along with pictures of museum guests with their hair literally standing straight up and protruding out in all directions  
>Juitz strolls up the platform, and you instantly think back to the hurricane simulator  
>Looks like someone's going to need another brushing...  
>"Come on, Non!" she beckons to you  
>You place your hands on the metal orb and Juitz puts her paws on the same one  
>There's certainly a tingling feeling that runs along your hairs, though something about it feels less impressive than you remember  
>Maybe Juitz has spoiled you a bit when it comes to the wonders of electricity  
>The spark dog herself has predictably fluffed up a bit at the touch of the metal, but she looks just as bored as you do  
>It's a look you don't want to see on her face  
>Though mischievous like a pup, Juitz is still essentially a demigod  
>If what she showed you in her shadow puppet show is accurate, she's down here because of how quaint and entertaining humans like you are to her  
>If she got bored of the human world, would she just leave?  
>If she can't find a place to live here, would she go back "home" rather than settle for the monster world?  
>You suddenly notice Juitz's paw resting up against your hand  
>"Non."  
>Her eyes glow brightly and she pins your hands down on the generator with both of her paws  
>An overwhelmingly electrical sensation courses through your body, and your vision goes completely black  
>Yet somehow you don't lose consciousness  
>You look around the blackness, trying to find Juitz  
>Then you spot a speck of light off in the distance  
>And another  
>A whole starry canvas extends overhead, and from under your feet a field of clouds grows  
>Your feet sink down into the cottony plushness, and for a split second you worry that you're going to fall through the sea of white into some void of darkness  
>But that never happens, and you're soon crawling around on a bed of actual, tangible clouds  
>And hovering right above you is Juitz, watching you exploring your surroundings  
>The spark dog floats down to you, depositing herself among the clouds right beside your body  
>She wraps her arms around you, and the moment she does your whole body turns to rubber  
>You're reclining in the most comfortable, relaxing state of being you've ever felt in your life, entirely numb to everything except for the company of the dog girl lying right there next to you  
>Even the softness of the clouds is nonexistent now; only Juitz's touch registers to your nerves  
>She takes a paw and runs it along your skin -- your bare skin, somehow  
>In your mind's eye you can see a flow of energy following her paw's guidance as it surges through your body  
>Her nails glide over your skin and her paw pads press against your flesh  
>She hums as she works and you can even feel the reverberation of her chest echo through you  
>Every atom of your being is touched by her electrical massage  
>Even the grazes of her furry limbs set off a release of endorphins  
>You just want her to keep rubbing up against you  
>You just want to bury yourself in that golden yellow mane  
>Her head moves closer, and you think your wishes are going to be granted  
>Not yet, though  
>Juitz cups your chin with her paw and then places her lips on your cheek  
>Her tongue coats your face with gentle, slow kisses  
>Again and again  
>Sometimes they're licks, and sometimes Juitz tries to pucker her lips like human kisses  
>Her breath smells like the air of a dew-filled morning after an all-night rain  
>She switches over to nibbling on your ear for a while, and then simply nuzzles your face with her muzzle  
>Every action she does sets off fireworks in your nerves  
>Feelings of bliss and rapture that both soothe your body and wear it out  
>Just when you feel as if you've been drained from the constant stimulation and tactic feedback like fireworks in your mind, Juitz's lips touch your own and energy is blown into you once more  
>The stars in the sky above you grow brighter  
>What used to be black space between them turns into an aurora of colors  
>Juitz's hums turn into strange singing...or maybe she's trying to say something to you  
>"Nnnn...nnnaaahhh...nnnooonnn...."  
>You try to respond, but at long last she buries your head into her fluffy mane  
>"Ssstaaay Non...pleeease...stay with me...."  
>Her grip tightens, until you're sure her paws are practically inside of you  
>Trying to touch that one final muscle connecting it all together  
>"Stay...for all time...Non...."  
>Together you lie, watching the stars twinkle out one by one as ages pass in immeasurable quantities of time  
>The colors swirl and dissipate, and once the last of the stars goes out you're left with the blackness once more  
>Slowly, your vision returns  
>You think you see two golden stars remain, but they're the eyes of the dog girl gazing back at you  
>You're back at the museum, hand-in-paw with Juitz atop the platform  
>She gives you a radiant smile, with her mane floof still billowing out a bit from the static of the Van de Graaff generators  
>You get a head start in patting down her fur  
>She opens her muzzle to say something, but a rumble interrupts her  
>The spark dog puts a paw on her stomach sheepishly  
>"Heh...time for lunch?"  
>Sounds good  
>Maybe you'll take the elevator down as well, just to make the break last a little longer


	6. Taste, Touch, and Tasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The static-based demigod can't keep her paws to herself.

>Time for lunch  
>You and Juitz take a break from the exhibits to journey back down to the ground level for some refueling  
>The MoIaD has a pretty sizeable cafeteria of its own, enough to accommodate buses full of school groups and serve all sorts of dietary preferences  
>Being a place of "innovation and discovery", there is an impressive menu of foods  
>Choices ranging from the naturally exotic, to meals prepared or served in novel or experimental ways  
>Some of it's a little TOO out there, though, and that's not even mentioning the prices involved  
>If you want to be served ice cream that gushes colorful mist from its bowl, you're going to be paying a pretty penny  
>Even simple burgers or slices of pizza have a cost that will make you think strongly about packing your own lunch for your next visit  
>Well, the museum has to keep its lights on somehow, you suppose...  
>You were planning on paying for lunch in the cafeteria -- and maybe treating Juitz to some as well -- but you weren't anticipating the spark dog to have such a colossal appetite  
>As you load up your tray at the different food stalls, the hidden Juitz gives you some subtle clues as to what she has a taste for  
>Items on menu screens light up and heat lamps flicker over entrees  
>The amount of food she asks for is...more than a little concerning  
>The servers also give you some pretty surprised looks as well while they load up your plates  
>"You part of a group?" one of the servers grunts  
>Something like that, you tell him  
>When you get to the checkout, the young cashier punches all your choices in meticulously  
>Your mouth goes dry as the numbers keep climbing up  
>And up...  
>And up...  
>Wait, something's not right  
>The register sign flickers, and the numbers start jumping all over  
>"O-oh, that's weird," the young girl mumbles  
>The numbers stop, and the cost flashes  
>[800.85]  
>It takes you a moment, but then you get it  
>Right at the same time, you hear the quiet snickering of the spark dog coming from somewhere in the cafeteria  
>Ha ha, very funny Juitz...  
>"No, that can't be right," the cashier says, randomly punching buttons to get the register to work  
>A manager is eventually called over, but even the older gentleman can't get the computers to work right  
>Several minutes of fruitless troubleshooting go by  
>The manager glances around the cafeteria discreetly to make sure there aren't any other museum guests close by  
>"Just take it," he grumbles, gesturing to your trays. "We need to do a reset or something."  
>A free lunch?  
>Wow, what LUCK  
>He doesn't look too happy to be letting you go with all this free food, but it's not like you can just put it all back anyway  
>You carefully balance the trays on your arms as you make your way to a remote part of the cafeteria  
>You find a secluded booth in a little sea-decorated side room amongst various fish tanks and hanging chunks of coral  
>Juitz comes out of hiding the moment the trays touch the table  
>"Looks great!" she says, rubbing her paws together hungrily  
>She grabs a handful of curly fries in the shape of double helixes and crams them into her muzzle  
>Well technically, it was HER treat this time  
>"Yupff!" she says through a mouthful of food  
>She fishes the ticket out of her sweater and waves it at you  
>"You got these, so I got lunch for us. Fair is fair, right?"  
>If she wants to look at it like that, sure  
>Since she didn't actually pay for any of it, there's probably some sort of moral ambiguity to the gesture  
>But you're not going to argue with a spirit of electricity about her paying for her food with real money  
>It's not the greatest tasting cafeteria food you've ever had, but Juitz wolfs it down without any complaint  
>You ask Juitz what she normally does for food  
>After all, something supernatural like her might not really HAVE to eat like a normal mortal being at all, right?  
>Juitz pantomimes some complex motions as she explains her eating habits  
>Unfortunately, her muzzle is so stuffed with food that you can't make out a single word the whole time  
>"Mpphh maawhh mfff mmrrrm wufffm...."  
>Uh, fascinating  
>The meal fortunately goes without outside interruption  
>It's not hard to see why the cafeteria would be so empty on a day like this, but it definitely a blessing that works to your benefit  
>As much as you trust her, though, you still keep a cautious eye out for passing guests for Juitz's sake  
>Meanwhile, the spark dog kicks her feat happily as she eats, rubbing her toes up against your legs as they swing by  
>Her bright yellow eyes never stray off of you for a second  
>She seems utterly infatuated with you  
>And it's not like the two of you haven't been running into other people since you've met her; she's had every opportunity to interact with other humans  
>She's also spent who knows how many years watching humans from afar  
>Yet her attention seems to be for you and you alone  
>Is this puppy love?  
>An errant scrap of food falls from Jiuitz' muzzle onto her puffy mane poking out of her sweater neck  
>Her eyes are like spotlights, trailing your hand as you slowly reach over and pick the scrap from her fur  
>You offer it to the dog girl, and she carefully eats it out of your fingers  
>Even as you pull your hand away, she manages to sneak in one more lick of your palm to savor the taste  
>Juitz gives you a sly grin  
>And just as fate would have it, the next bite of your own food you take leaves a scrap tumbling down onto your shirt  
>Juitz hastily leans over and picks the food off of you  
>You open your mouth in anticipation...  
>...And watch as Juitz devours the morsel herself  
>"Mmm, what's wrong, Non?" she says as your mouth hangs agape  
>What a tease  
>It's hard to tell sometimes when Juitz is being naïve or just messing with you  
>But whatever the case, her unpredictability hasn't made a single moment of these last few days uninteresting  
>Juitz finishes her hearty meal quite a bit before you do, but she waits patiently and watches for more scraps to steal from you  
>"Be right back," she says when you're both done. "Need to wash my paws."  
>She dashes off to the nearest restroom, and seconds later you hear the air from one of the automatic hand dryers kick on  
>It just keeps running  
>And running...  
>What is she doing in there?  
>"Kkkheh-heh-heh...."  
>You hear her cackle echo from the ladies' restroom  
>A mass of yellow and blue fuzz walks out shortly after  
>Not again...  
>"Non, I need to be brushed. Please?"

>The galleries gradually get smaller the higher you go up in the museum, though they continue to be divided into certain themes and sections  
>The fourth floor is all about the body  
>Nostalgic memories of your classmates inappropriately laughing about the human body come flooding back as Juitz can't stop snickering at the naked mannequins and diagrams all around you  
>Oh Juitz...  
>The two of you approach a large model of a male body, with his torso exposed to show colorful replicas of his organs  
>"Blech," Juitz says, sticking her tongue out. "Not when we just ate...."  
>You offer her a mint or something to settle her stomach -- mostly as a joke -- but the spark dog shakes her head  
>"Nah, I brought my own."  
>She pulls out a small battery from home and pops it into her mouth  
>"Want one?"  
>A panel of lights beside the human model start to flash, each one matched to a corresponding organ on the body  
>An interactive, educational game of sorts  
>[TOUCH THE KIDNEY] a voice says from the panel  
>Juitz pokes you in the side with one of her claws  
>*BZZT*  
>Your body twitches from the tickling sensation  
>The plastic kidneys on the model light up with a jingle of fanfare  
>[VERY GOOD! NOW TOUCH THE BRAIN]  
>Juitz puts her paw on the top of your skull  
>You see a flash of light as though someone just took a picture right in front of you eyes  
>[VERY GOOD! NOW TOUCH THE SPLEEN]  
>Juitz chases you around the gallery, poking you all over your body as the voice from the panel drones on its commands in the distance  
>She doesn't stop until she's found all the organs  
>It's a good thing the model isn't 100% anatomically accurate  
>Deeper into the exhibit there's a large screen that simulates a full-body x-ray of the human skeleton when you walk behind it  
>The technology behind it is actually pretty impressive, and it looks like it's one of the newer museum installations  
>You walk behind the screen and make a scary pose for Juitz  
>She gives a very delayed gasp of feigned fright  
>"Ahhh. You spooked me."  
>Well, you tried  
>It's the dog girl's turn to show off her skeleton next  
>You're kind of excited to see what the screen reveals  
>Will it show off her canine bones?  
>Will it show more humanoid looking ones?  
>...  
>No, this is Juitz we're talking about  
>Where bones would be, you just see arrays of lightning bolts, dog treats, and little cartoon puppies with mocking smiles, like they're ready to start laughing at your gullibility  
>The vague silhouette of Juitz explodes, and the individual dogs run all around the screen in different directions while it rains treats and lighting  
>Each dog rolls around or does a trick, competing for your attention  
>What a goofball  
>"What's up, Non?"  
>WOAH  
>And there she is, standing right next to you and breathing down your neck  
>The screen's chorus of dogs howls with laughter at your surprise  
>You really shouldn't be so surprised by her tricks at this point  
>It doesn't take as long to exhaust the rest of the things to do on this floor, but there's one more thing that piques your curiosity  
>Something that you remember from childhood, when you've been to the museum in years past  
>A bedlike slab of plastic with a few hundred holes on the top of it, inviting guests to "lie on the bed of nails"  
>Doesn't sound comfortable, but of course that's the major draw of it: doing a seemingly dangerous stunt like you're some kind of magician or circus performer  
>Juitz doesn't look too interested, so it's up to you to give it a go  
>You lie prone and wait for the dog girl to press the button for you  
>Very slowly, the nails rise through the holes and lift you up just barely off of the slab  
>It's an odd feeling; you're not putting any significant weight down on any one particular nail, so it doesn't cause pain at all  
>Plus the nails aren't sharp, which removes some of the thrill  
>It's a clever demonstration for teaching about pressure and whatnot, though it isn't much fun just lying perfectly still while you wait for the nails to recede  
>"How was it?" Juitz says  
>Once you can safely move your shoulders, you give her an unimpressed shrug  
>It's something you never got to try in the past, especially on field trips when the chaperones were too afraid the other kids would screw around and push down on someone's body while they were lying there  
>This wasn't going to be a highlight of the trip by any means, but it definitely didn't live up to the high expectations you had when you saw this sort of thing when you were younger  
>You offer Juitz a turn to at least try the nail bed, but she doesn't look any more interested by your unconvincing, lackluster reaction to it  
>"I got a new plan. Hop back up here."  
>Now what's she up to?  
>Well, she doesn't have the same kind of mischievous look in her eyes that she does right before one of her tricks or jokes  
>You get back on the plastic slab, but this time Juitz slides on top with you  
>She kneels at the end and lifts your head up onto her lap  
>"Hope I did not hurt you too much," she says, running her paw over all the spots she poked and zapped you earlier  
>You shake your head, feeling the plushness of her lap on your cheeks  
>It's not something you could be mad at her for anyway  
>The zaps aren't really painful, and any discomfort goes away immediately  
>You know when Juitz is just playing around with you  
>In reality she probably has an immense amount of self-control over her powers, to where she could never actually hurt anyone unless she absolutely wanted to  
>Juitz's heated paw pads glide over your face  
>Her digits work into your neck and jaw  
>It's like she's pretending to be a chiropractor  
>Though "pretending" might be underselling it, considering whatever she's doing is working absolute wonders  
>She touches one part of your face, and suddenly your legs feel invigorated  
>She moves to another part of your neck, and your back feels as spry and as flexible as ever before  
>The spark dog is loosening your muscles with every touch, and it's like she knows exactly how every nerve in your body is connected  
>She's going deeper than just your muscles; she's practically massaging your molecules  
>Is that really just from such a short time being around human anatomy?  
>Her paws relocate to your forehead, and that's when you melt  
>You feel warmth from top to bottom, and the plastic slab you're lying on suddenly feels just as soft as the clouds from...whatever that was Juitz made you experience on the last floor  
>And her lap is silky and divine  
>"Nons like you are so soft," Juitz hums. "Can't do this with so much fur. Mom could do it though, if I got hurt. She had such a sweet touch."  
>It's the first you've heard Juitz speak of family, and you kind of assumed she didn't have any  
>But even a demigod can have family, right?  
>Maybe all those other spirits she showed you in her little shadow performance were like her family, and Juitz's parents are something entirely different than electric dogs  
>You try to ask Juitz more about her family, but the spark dog has left you nearly immobile from the relaxing massage  
>The most you can do is let your mouth hang open numbly, but Juitz puts a paw on your chin and closes it for you  
>Then she gives you a pat on the cheek  
>Followed by a tap in the nose with her own snout  
>It feels unfair to be able to get this kind of stimulation and not have the ability to give her the same treatment in return  
>Juitz can seemingly read your thoughts from the way you look at her  
>"You make me feel like this all the time," she says. "And not just from how you brush me. I need a Non to laugh with. That's you. I need a Non to rest with. That's you, too. I need a Non to...."  
>Juitz goes silent, but she continues to stroke your face  
>You slowly regain the feeling in your limbs again  
>You bring your arms up to your chest, and Juitz clutches your hands in her paws over your heart  
>"I'm glad you kicked me out of my home."  
>Hey, that technically wasn't your fault  
>She gives you a toothy smile  
>"No sweat, Non. Now I get to live in yours! At least for now...."  
>Juitz rubs your shoulders a few times and then lifts you upright  
>"We have a few more floors left, so let's go and get 'em. I want to see what's at the top!"  
>It's been so long since you've been here that you can hardly remember what's actually at the highest level  
>It might have been a bore or a disappointment, but the younger you just liked to scale the building as high as possible  
>To ascend as far as you could go until you were in practically another world  
>So whatever it is, you can't wait to rediscover it with Juitz


	7. Feeling Drained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The museum visit is almost over, and Juitz still doesn't have a place to call home.

>Two floors left  
>Technically one and a half, if what you remember from the past is accurate  
>The highest level isn't really a gallery of exhibits, so the fifth floor is essentially the last major one to explore  
>Whereas the ground level was mainly primitive technology, this one is all about the future  
>Space, science fiction, and endless possibilities  
>There are a lot more questions on this floor than direct answers  
>Like, "What do aliens look like?" some of the exhibits ask. "What other worlds are out there?"  
>Even though the fifth floor is more about speculation than education, you remember it being one of the most popular parts of any trip here  
>Having your own "alien" of sorts tagging along makes it more enjoyable than ever  
>Juitz has a lot of confusion about this floor, though  
>She walks up to a display where a replica ray gun from classic sci-fi movies is encased  
>It's like something lifted right out of old, campy comic books  
>The spark dog is able to make the bulbs and the coils on the ray gun light up without using the button on the case, but nothing more  
>"Does not work," she grumbles. "That's dull. I want to see it shoot."  
>You chuckle at the dog girl's dejection  
>You don't think the museum is going to have a working laser weapon so easily accessible  
>Besides, it's not like Juitz would need it anyway with her kind of powers  
>Juitz tries to curl her digits to make her paw look like a pretend ray gun  
>"ZAP!"  
>Little shocks fire from her claw  
>Great, now look what you've done...  
>She walks around the gallery, zapping electronics to life and catching you in the crossfire when you linger too long in her line of sight  
>"ZAP! ZZZZZZTTT!"  
>You can't blame Juitz for trying to make her own fun, since so much of the stuff on this floor is all made up  
>Artistic and hypothetical, but doesn't actually work  
>Leave it to the electrical canine demigod to make a collection of far future "what if" scenarios seem boring by comparison  
>Now you're wishing you had done the floors in the reverse order after all, so that all the entertaining exhibits would have been saved for last  
>Juitz's horseplay settles down when her curiosity wins out  
>There's a small section of the gallery blocked off cheap plywood barriers, with crude signs indicating that the exhibit is under renovations  
>The barriers have enough of a gap to see into the closed exhibit, however  
>A little peek couldn't hurt, right?  
>As you take a look for yourself, Juitz crams herself in and presses her muzzle against your cheek  
>"Look, look. What's that, Non?" she whispers  
>Sitting on a pedestal is a lone ham radio, decorated elaborately to look like some crazy futuristic device  
>The memories come back to you in an instant  
>It was meant for guests to play around with the dial and frequencies to try to "listen in on alien broadcasts"  
>In reality, the machine picked up signals from a local independent radio station and garbled the audio to make it some like extraterrestrial music or something  
>You would always hear rumors that sometimes aliens spoke in squeaky gibberish from the other side  
>It wasn't until much later on that you learned that it was just the DJs at the radio station occasionally talking between the songs  
>It was a clever little exhibit that definitely created a memorable illusion  
>Unfortunately, the radio station went out of business not that long ago, so the museum is probably going to be replacing this machine with something else a little less dependent on outside communication  
>A stray thought crosses your mind: what ever became of that radio station?  
>The airwaves are empty, but what about their broadcasting studio?  
>"Kkkrrrccchhh, Earth to Non...come in, Non."  
>Juitz's furry muzzle orbits up and around your head, rubbing against your skin  
>You can feel her puffy mane on your neck as she leans on your back  
>"Can we see some more stuff now?" she says  
>Juitz's whole body vibrates with restlessness  
>There isn't a whole lot more left to this floor, and the disappointment starts to set in  
>It's been a great day -- an AMAZING day -- but the end is in sight  
>Which means you're even closer to being back to square one: needing to find Juitz a home and still having no idea what you can do to help her  
>Procrastination wins out though, as all you want to do right now is savor what time you have with the spark dog  
>Juitz leads you by the hand as the two of you finish up the rest of the fifth floor  
>When you're close to the end, a musical tone goes off over the PA system  
>{Attention museum guests....}  
>A chill runs up your spine  
>Is the place closing? Did you already run out of time?  
>{The final showing for Scores of Stars will begin in ten minutes. Please make your way up to the theater level if you would like to see the last film of the day.}  
>Oh, right, THAT's what it was  
>The sixth floor of the museum is a small theater, projecting films up onto the domed ceiling like a planetarium  
>You remember it being excited for the shows, even though most of them ended up being pretty boring  
>It was just the anticipation of getting to see a show in such a cool way that had left an impression on you during past visits  
>Kids might not like the thought of learning at a museum, but they're going to love the chance to go someplace new  
>The timing is perfect, and when you look to Juitz she's already tugging you over to the escalator expectantly  
>"Come on, let's go!" she says. "Don't want to be late, right? We need to get good seats, Non."  
>You don't think that'll be an issue on such a slow day like this one, but you play along with her excitement anyway  
>You don't just want "good" seats, you want the best ones in the house

>Juitz has to hide out for a little while once you make it to the top of the museum  
>It looks like you'll be the only two up here to watch the show, but a lone employee is still running the concession stand  
>Seems like you're going to be grabbing some more food  
>Popcorn and drinks are the obvious choices, but there are also a variety of novelty snacks that you're sure is setting off Juitz's sweet tooth  
>Fizzing rock candies, red-hot jawbreakers, freeze-dried packages of "astronaut food"...  
>Yup, one of everything  
>"Huh, didn't know this was all on sale," the man at the cash register says as Juitz keeps adding her requests to the pile via her subtle little cues  
>You still have to pay for some of it, but even Juitz knows you weren't going to be getting all this for free anyway  
>The best she can do is offer a "discount"  
>At least they throw in the popcorn for no charge, since it's all getting thrown out later anyway  
>The theater itself is just as barren as you expected, and the two of you have full choice of seating  
>All of the chairs in the theater naturally recline so viewers can see the whole ceiling comfortably  
>You and Juitz pick a spot in the center, spilling your snacks onto the chairs to the sides  
>The spark dog is devouring most of what you bought  
>The fizzing candy crackles loudly in her mouth as she empties the entire packet  
>Just what you needed: an already hyperactive dog girl loaded up on sugar  
>The lights go out a minute after sitting down, and even Juitz's noisy chewing quiets  
>Though that may be because she's already eaten through her whole pile of snacks already  
>Scores of Stars is about 30 minutes of trippy interstellar visuals set to both classical and techno music  
>It's thankfully not one of the dry, "educational" films the museum shows, but it's not particularly thrilling either  
>Again, you remember the experience of being in the theater more than the shows themselves  
>Yet it's Scores of Stars seen as a classic by museum standards, so it managed to hang around all these years even after dozens of other films have come and gone  
>The music swells and the darkness of space is filled with a myriad of colors from countless nebulae  
>It's not as magical as the experience you shared with Juitz, though  
>She really spoiled you in some ways...  
>"Scoot," Juitz commands in a hushed voice  
>The spark dog pushes you over and squeezes herself between your body and the armrest  
>It's frankly impressive how she can get herself to fit on the same seat as you  
>The hairs of her mane tickle your face while she digs her arm underneath you  
>Juitz is practically wrapped around your body with how close she is  
>You grunt a bit as she tries even harder to burrow into you for some extra room  
>"Shh, watch the show," she whispers, putting a paw on your mouth  
>The sweetness of her snacks lingers on her paw pads, and you can taste it on your lips  
>The dog girl continues to snuggle up against you  
>She's remarkably silent through a good half of the film  
>There isn't any plot or conflict, but you still feel like a story is being told  
>If nothing else, the visuals are pretty mesmerizing  
>"Hey, Non."  
>You must have been nodding off, because Juitz's voice brings you back to full lucidity  
>Even your limbs tingle with renewed blood flow as your body kicks back to life  
>There isn't much room to turn your head with Juitz in the way, but you fidget as much as you can to let her know you're listening  
>Her voice is the slowest you've ever heard her speak  
>"If I had to go back...if I had to leave you...would you come see me?"  
>...What?  
>Your own arms quickly work their way around the dog girl in a vice  
>You feel colder, as though your body has become dependent on Juitz's warmth and it's suddenly being taken away from you  
>No, there's still too much time to think about her leaving  
>There's still a solution out there, you're sure of it  
>She doesn't HAVE to leave, you tell yourself  
>For every firm squeeze you give Juitz, she gives one right back in earnest  
>"I had such a good time with you here," she continues. "I want to stay with you, but...it might not work. We have to keep that in mind. I might have to go live far off when the month ends."  
>No...  
>Juitz's snout presses against your skin and she inhales, slowly and deeply  
>"Please still be my friend, Non. I had few, few friends back home. If I have to play good with the three-head to let you come see me, I will. Just...swear you will, please."  
>The spark dog's legs hook over you, and she pulls herself on top of your body  
>Now she's lying over you instead of just beside you  
>You're fully enveloped by her, and your vision is all but obscured by her plush mane of yellow  
>The lights of the stars in the film overhead can barely be seen through her thick strands of fur  
>You're even less invested in what's going on in the show than you were before  
>All you want is to keep holding on to Juitz  
>You're afraid the starry heavens on the screen above are going to become real at any moment and steal her away  
>You need to keep her down here with you, no matter what it takes  
>Your fingers run through her fur, and your nose takes in that elemental scent of hers  
>Savoring every part of her  
>Your eyes close so you can focus on the touches and the senses  
>All too quickly, you realize that was a horrible mistake  
>The comfort of her body and the relaxation for your reclining body only speeds up time as you're pulled into semi-consciousness  
>Like when you wake up and hit the "snooze" button, only to find those extra ten minutes lasting mere seconds when the morning bothers you again  
>"Sir?"  
>You jolt awake again, and this time you're much colder  
>The lights in the theater have brightened, and you're lying alone with the concessions cashier staring at you oddly  
>"We're closing up soon. Sorry to, uh, bother you."  
>You're alone in the theater seat, with your hand resting on your navel  
>At least that part of you still has the dog girl's warmth

>Juitz is still with you for sure, but with her back to hiding out it's a lonely trip down to the ground level  
>She must have gotten spooked or something  
>Or was she maybe too bummed out to show her face to you?  
>Well, that just makes you want to get home faster so you can see her in person again  
>Virtually all the other guests have left by now, and it's just the employees left over to patrol the floors and clean things up  
>Some of them give you suspicious stares as you walk through the main floor  
>If they found the aftermath of any of Juitz's shenanigans, they're undoubtedly going to blame you for it  
>Fortunately, you're not harassed on your way to the exit  
>That is until you pass by the ticket counters  
>"Did you have an enjoyable day at the museum?"  
>Oh, great  
>It's Mr. All-Smiles again  
>The impossibly wide-grinned man is standing outside of his office door with his hands folded and his brow arched high  
>Yeah, sure  
>You tell him you had a pretty good time, all things considered  
>He claps softly  
>"Splendid! We don't get too many fresh faces like yours around here anymore," the smiling man continues, "so I hope you'll show us your patronage again in the future. Might I interest you in a membership?"  
>Boy, he's really pushing his luck with you...  
>No, you tell him, you're not particularly interested in a membership  
>Besides, you don't necessarily see yourself returning here anymore in the future if things don't work out with Juitz  
>Coming back to the museum with all these memories of your time with the spark dog would just be too painful without her  
>That part you don't mention, obviously  
>"Ah, I understand," All-Smiles says. "But if not for the museum, maybe we can find you a membership someplace else. This is such a lovely city, I'd sorely hate to lose such a wonderful new friend."  
>But...you're not a stranger to this city  
>Whatever  
>All-Smiles takes a pocket watch from out of his suit and flicks it open  
>He's staring at something inside it, like a picture maybe  
>Probably fawning over his sickly looking cat or something  
>"Well then, I suppose it's about time to close up shop. Please, feel free to return any time if you ever have questions."  
>Questions?  
>Like, in general?  
>His smile manages to stretch even farther along his face  
>You can feel his eyes on you all the way to the parking lot  
>It's getting late in the afternoon when you return to your car, though the sun is still hanging around for a little while  
>Still too bright out for Juitz to be out in the passenger's seat in broad daylight, but she takes up residence IN your vehicle like she's done before  
>It's good to hear her voice again as she begins to sing along to the radio  
>Damn, if only you could join her in there, it would be the perfect hiding spot  
>You shake your head in amusement at the thought of living in a car, or a radio  
>But the thought isn't cast off so soon  
>Radios...  
>You think back to the gallery with the "alien communicator" in it  
>A device that used to pick up broadcasts from a place full of music is hearing only silence these days  
>What became of that radio station now?  
>"Non! Your turn! You have to sing this part with me!"  
>Juitz hums loudly over the song, giving you a beat to lead you in  
>The two of you share a duet, and then another  
>Yeah, you were looking forward to getting home quickly after leaving the museum, but maybe you can listen to a few more songs first  
>There will be plenty of time to spend with Juitz at "home" when you find her one  
>And you WILL find her one


	8. Dark Clouds Rolling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The museum trip was fruitless, and now 'Non and Juitz are running out of time.

>A cozy movie in a darkened theater...  
>A nap on a bed of clouds...  
>A nice, private lunch...  
>And a massage by the silkiest touch imaginable....  
>The events of your trip to the museum replay in your dreams each night, never getting stale  
>Each morning you wake up, Juitz is clinging tightly to your body like a sock stuck to freshly done laundry  
>She no longer hides away in your navel overnight, and instead decides to join you under the comfort of the sheets and against the warmth of your skin  
>The spark dog is so soft that she doesn't even feel like another physical body lying next to you  
>You thought at first it might be awkward or tense to have her so suddenly sharing a bed with you, technically in nothing but her fur, but now it seems as though you could never sleep any other way  
>She's a beautiful creature, and how much better can you do than a demigod of lightning and thunder?  
>You reach to scratch your face and Juitz's paw follows you hand, attached to it even as she continues to slumber  
>The feeling gradually returns to your body, but you still have a lingering, fuzzy sensation in your limbs  
>The time you've spent with Juitz has given you the best sleep in your whole life  
>Then your blood runs cold  
>Wait...just how long has Juitz been with you?  
>How many days has it been since the trip to the museum?  
>Every day following the visit to the MoIaD you've been driving around the city, half for your mission of finding a home for Juitz and half just to enjoy the moments you have with her  
>You're tempted to go back to the museum for another day of fun -- to relive the experience, even if it's just a little bit of it -- but you really don't want to have to deal with Mr. All-Smiles and his unsettling gregariousness again  
>So, each day ends with you not any closer to finding someplace for the spark dog to live  
>She's quick to console you and help you drift into sleep peacefully each night, almost as though she's trying to shield you from the reality that her time left in the human world is limited  
>You try to count off the days since you made the deal with your employer  
>How close to a month has it been already?  
>Then another dreadful thought hits you  
>Did he ever say he was giving you a FULL month to find Juitz a place to live?  
>{"I will give you one final month..."}  
>{"If you fail to meet this criteria once the month is over..."}  
>{"I will see you again within the month..."}  
>The dark-haired stranger's words ring unnaturally clear in your mind  
>It sure sounded like he was giving you a month from the moment you made the deal with him--  
>{"But it's as you've said: we're not making a deal..."}  
>Was he deliberately vague just to throw you off? To make you think you had more time than you really did?  
>It certainly seems like it wouldn't be something out of the realm of possibility, considering how against Juitz being here he was the whole time  
>If there was no true deal, then he could even show up at this very second and take her away, right?  
>Dammit, you should have gotten all this down in writing...  
>Your heavy heartbeat wakes the dog girl up  
>"Mmm. That was a good sleep," Juitz yawns. "Hey, Non. What's the plan for us?"  
>You've grown accustomed to the way she speaks enough to know she means "the plan for today", but you can't help but think she's asking about what plan you have for your future together  
>And that's an answer you can't give her right now  
>In the meantime, all you can do is drive around the city some more with Juitz in the car, listening to music together and trying to think of an idea  
>"SOUNDS good, kkkheh-heh," she snickers  
>Hopefully you can find that spark of inspiration soon...

>If you had to explain what you're doing to anyone you knew, they'd probably think you've lost your mind  
>You're driving around the city in the middle of the day with one of your many lava lamps strapped into the seat belt on the passenger's side of the car  
>It's a bizarre habit you've started, but having something tangible in the seat next to you makes it easier to picture Juitz actually sitting there while she sings along to the songs on the radio  
>A little dog girl dances around in the bubbles inside the lava lamp, powered on entirely by the spark dog  
>{~"I'm...da-da a ride...with my best friend...~}  
>Still can't quite handle the two-syllable lyrics yet -- even for the slower songs -- but you've learned to appreciate that quirk of hers  
>It's endearing how hard she tries and still manages to enjoy herself anyway  
>Chances are you'll be driving with her well into the night, so that at least she can spend some time outside of the dashboard and just enjoy being your carpool buddy with her head out the window  
>It's been a pain to have to keep getting more gas for these long drives, but it's worth it for her  
>If you had an electric car, you'd probably never have to worry about refueling while the spark dog is with you  
>Just gotta keep thinking of a future with her...  
>{~We're...da-da high...~}  
>{~We're da-da the world...pass us by...~}  
>As always, the radio is entirely in Juitz's control for the trip  
>Radio...  
>You pull off the main streets and find a parking lot to stop the car for a few minutes  
>You take out your phone and start clicking away on the internet browser  
>Juitz just keeps singing, though you can somehow feel her attention on you as though wondering what you're up to  
>Another thought resurfaces from your trip to the MoIaD: what DID happen to that old radio station that used to broadcast to the museum?  
>It's an odd thought to suddenly have, but it feels as though there's an itch of curiosity that will only irritate you worse if you don't scratch it now  
>[92.7, The WATT]  
>There it is  
>A small, independent station that played a mixed bag of different music, barely holding itself together with listener donations and -- for a short time -- sponsorships with places like the museum  
>You get the address to their former studio and set your course for the drive  
>"Where to next, Non?" Juitz finally says when you veer back onto the streets  
>It's hard to give her an explanation, especially since you don't want to get her hopes up that this is going to lead to a solution to this whole thing in any way  
>But you give her as much of an answer as you can think of  
>Whether she believes it or not, Juitz is just happy to be along for the ride  
>Your destination isn't too terribly far from the museum itself, but it's a bit hidden away from the main city corners  
>Honestly you could probably stroll right by it on the sidewalk and never know you were in the right location  
>Several of the buildings around here look run down and abandoned, and most of them advertise leases on signs that are pretty faded and worn  
>And one of those buildings is the radio station  
>A very narrow building practically fused to the one next to it like some sort of unsightly growth  
>A few of the windows are boarded up, and there's a heavy lock on the door  
>The tower perched above looks to be in good condition, albeit dormant and silent  
>None of the buildings around it are really much better off, but it still makes it look like the radio station is being obscured from sight like it's some unwanted, annoying tagalong  
>Ditched by its friends and hidden from the public out of embarrassment  
>Makes you feel almost sad...for an inanimate object of all things  
>But the more you think about it, the more the sad feeling is because it makes you think of Juitz  
>If she has ANY friends left after you, are they going to do anything to help her when she's taken away from the human world?  
>Is your employer just going to put her someplace out of sight, where she won't be trouble for anyone?  
>Damn, there's a lot of worrying going on but not a lot of problem solving...  
>Can you get away with hiding Juitz in an abandoned building? Probably not  
>You ask the spark dog what your employer had meant about "magical wards" when he gave the conditions of finding her a home  
>"Stuff to keep you nons at bay," she says between her humming. "Stops them from...uh, US I guess. It's not safe to be near three-heads and spark gods! Kkkheh-heh-heh...."  
>So something to help conceal her kind from humans?  
>You ask Juitz if she knows where to get those kinds of magical wards  
>"Beats me," she says. "Dumb smoke-breath has them, but he won't give them to us for sure. And I don't have spells like that."  
>Shoot  
>Anyone she knows who could be of help?  
>Juitz mumbles gloomily, causing the car radio to crackle and hiss with poor frequency  
>Well, you gave it a shot at least  
>Putting Juitz in an abandoned, ignored building seems like it could make for a good hiding spot, but then again that was essentially the last place she was in  
>If your employer didn't accept her being in a remote place like Raijin Industries' warehouse, then you won't have much better luck elsewhere without some kind of extra help or magical assistance  
>So, this was ultimately a dead end  
>Your curiosity was sated, but you wish you could say you had a sense of closure about the whole thing  
>Yeah, the radio station's empty, but like every other vacant building it won't do you any good the way it is  
>With a drawn-out sigh, you drive back into the heart of the city  
>"Cheer up, Non," Juitz says. "Let me find a good song for you. Your fav...faaavv-vvoo...first pick. I bet it's out there!"  
>And sure enough, she manages to flip through the stations and finds your favorite song on someone's wavelengths  
>It doesn't fix your problems, but it'll make the next few minutes much easier to handle  
>"There you go!" Juitz says as you nod your head to the music. "I know we're on short time, but I swear we'll find a home for the both of us. You've had a lot of good plans so far, and I bet you have one or two left, huh?"  
>Truthfully, there isn't a whole lot left you come up with, but if Juitz believes in you, then you have no choice but to prove her right  
>She gives a grunt of determination  
>"You can do it!"

>After a couple hours of driving, you decide to stop back home  
>It's amazing how much cruising around with Juitz can take out of you  
>You definitely need to take a break though, especially if you plan to head back out there for joyride round two at night  
>You haven't taken more than a few steps through the front door before the spark dog bolts in front of you  
>She's holding her paws behind her back and rocking on the tips of her toes  
>"I got you a gift, Non~..." she sings  
>What, from the museum?  
>She nods excitedly  
>"We walked right by the gift shop, but I stopped in...."  
>When she managed to do that, you'll probably never know  
>She's full of surprises, and she relishes keeping it that way  
>"It took a long time to make, so I had to start it soon when we first got there and pick it up right as we left."  
>Juitz pulls out the object from behind her back, holding it on her paw pads it like a priceless artifact cushioned on a pedestal  
>It's some kind of small, acrylic plate, crystal clear except for a laser-engraved image on the top  
>The image is a pretty crude drawing, but it's very distinctly meant to be you and Juitz, hand-in-paw  
>"It's not great," she says with a guilty smirk," but I thought you'd like it. Drew it free-paw, too! It's a thanks for...well, all you've done for me, Non."  
>She probably could have just used her powers or whatever and made some photorealistic masterpiece, but the fact she did it herself -- "free-paw", as she put it -- adds a little more sentimentality to it  
>As it is, it's a beautiful gift  
>Juitz's tail is wagging so fast it's a blur, like the wings of a hummingbird  
>"Glad you like it," she says with a toothy smile. "And, hey, it looks like you got more stuff, too!"  
>She's pointing to the kitchen counter, where a stack of mail is waiting for you  
>Huh, you didn't bring any of that in yourself earlier...and nobody else would have done it...  
>Unless, of course, they were inviting themselves into your home anyway and just happened to be courteous about getting your mail for you  
>And the culprit seems to be the one who left a pristine looking letter propped up on top of the stack  
>Written in immaculate cursive with blood-red ink  
>Once Juitz gets a better look at the letter, her throat rumbles with a warning growl  
>You don't have a good feeling about it either  
>The dog girl doesn't go near it, so it's up to you to investigate  
>You scan the writing inside, and every word adds more and more debilitating venom to your bloodstream  
>[TO JUITZ]  
>[AS YOU ARE AWARE, THE END OF THE MONTH IS SOON UPON US, AND I HAVE YET TO BE CONTACTED IN REGARDS TO YOUR RELOCATION.]  
>[THEREFORE, I WILL BE SENDING SOMEONE TO COLLECT YOU IN TWO DAYS' TIME A MINUTE BEFORE MIDNIGHT, WHERE YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO MY OFFICE FOR YOUR FINAL EVALUATION.]  
>[YOU MAY DECIDE BEFORE THIS TIME WHETHER YOU WISH TO REMAIN WITHIN MY JURISDICTION OR RETURN TO YOUR OWN DOMAIN, BUT YOU MUST HAVE AN ANSWER WHEN WE NEXT MEET.]  
>[IN ADDITION, YOU WILL BE PROHIBITED FROM TRAVELLING TO THE HUMAN WORLD FROM THAT MOMENT ONWARD, INDEFINITELY, AS PER OUR DISCUSSION.]  
>[PLEASE HAVE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS PREPARED PRIOR TO YOUR PICKUP.]  
>[DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FLEE AGAIN.]  
>And that's all he wrote  
>That's all...for everything  
>You're out of time, unless by some miracle you can find the answer you need within the next two days  
>And even then, it almost sounds like he already made up his mind  
>Would he even accept a solution if you found one?  
>You look to Juitz, who has frozen up completely  
>Her tail is still, and her electric luster dims  
>"Non..." she says hoarsely  
>You put everything down so you can hold the dog girl with both arms  
>She would normally be vibrating from excitement and joy, but right now she's shaking from what you can only assume is fear  
>"N-Non...."  
>For every firm squeeze you give Juitz, she gives one right back in earnest  
>No, it's not over  
>Until you look that man (or whatever he truly is) right in the eyes, you're not giving up on Juitz  
>And even when you see him, you're not letting go of her without a fight  
>You promise Juitz that much as you rub her mane all the way up to her ears, trying to get them to stay pointed and alive  
>She gives a quick sniff and pats you on the back in return  
>"You can do it, Non...."


	9. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, Juitz.

>For once, it's not a restful night with Juitz  
>Your mind buzzes with thoughts and fears, and you restlessly try to sift through them all to find an answer  
>The spark dog tries to keep your body calm and relaxed with her electricity as she always does, but with your mind so active it just makes you more aware of how numb and restrained she's making you  
>It's like you're paralyzed, and any attempt to move around just makes her cling even tighter to you  
>She could easily jolt you with energy to keep you going all through the night while you search for a solution, but in the end you decided against it  
>You'd just be exhausted when the morning comes, and that's when you need to be out there in full force looking for a home for her  
>Unfortunately the exhaustion is unavoidable, as by the time you can naturally fall asleep it's already well into the early morning  
>Your body feels drained and Juitz doesn't want to let you out of bed, making it impossible to get the day started  
>She whines and growls as you squirm in her arms  
>You tell her that you both really need to get up; you need to give it all you can before they come to take the dog girl away  
>Juitz huffs in disappointment, but nods her head and releases you at last  
>Your nerves get their feeling back painfully fast, like the pinpricks from having an arm or a leg fall asleep  
>"So...do you have a plan?" Juitz asks hopefully  
>You can think of a few crazy ones, but the success of them is up in the air  
>Like, maybe if you hid Juitz away somewhere -- such as in the museum -- and proved no humans would notice her, that could be enough to convince your employer to let her stay  
>Then again, he might consider that "running away" if she's not around for pickup at midnight, and who knows what kind of punishment that would lead to  
>She's already at risk of never being allowed among humans ever again, according to his letter  
>If you absolutely cannot find a home for Juitz in the human world, then you need to appeal to your employer and negotiate a way that would allow you to still see her somehow  
>Going the rest of you life never seeing Juitz again is not an option  
>You have less than two days left, and someone's coming to collect her tomorrow right before midnight  
>Gotta think...  
>"Non," Juitz says firmly  
>Her paws close around your hands, while her eyes nearly blind you with their radiant yellow glow  
>They're either shining from the spark dog's resolve, or so that you won't see the uncertainty in them  
>"I want to spend the whole day with you," she says. "So if we can't find a new home for me in the end, then I want our time to be fun. I don't want you to be sad and tired these last few days."  
>Her brow arches in a pleading way  
>As much as you don't want to give in, she has a point  
>You could spend every minute from now until your deadline and make no progress in finding Juitz a home, and you'd just be miserable and frustrated the whole while  
>Worrying that you'd be letting Juitz down and regretting not making the most of your final hours together  
>Wouldn't it just be better to enjoy what you have left with her?  
>You promise her that you'll spend every moment you can with her, and that puts the spark dog in a much better mood  
>She taps your nose with her snout, giving a little shock of affection  
>"Thanks, Non. Can we go for a car ride now?"

>You don't have much choice but to take Juitz up on her offer for some supernatural energy stimulation  
>Her aura is like the strongest caffeine you could take, but there's that nagging downside that as soon as she cuts you off from your supply you're going to crash  
>And hopefully not while you're in the car  
>You drive along virtually every city street at least twice, belting out songs on the radio and ignoring the concerned stares everyone gives you  
>It's the overabundance of energy that's the cause, but it's also impossible to deny that you're forcing your positivity as a way to ignore the inevitable  
>If Juitz is doing the same, then she's much better at hiding her feelings  
>The spark dog seems genuinely carefree and blissful  
>Her high spirits feed into your own, making it much easier to keep the upbeat attitude going through the day  
>Every intersection is a green light, and every electronic billboard briefly flashes images of the spark dog with a very familiar human male  
>"Do you like them?" Juitz says from inside the radio  
>How could you not?  
>"You've been at the wheel a lot for my sake," she says. "Let me drive YOU for a while, Non."  
>The steering wheel feels like it's resisting your control, and even the accelerator acts on its own  
>It's Juitz at the helm, and you sit back for a while as she gives you a tour around the city HER way  
>Ever the powerful demigod, operating a car takes almost none of her attention as she continues to howl out her karaoke  
>Meanwhile, you can enjoy all the little signs and tributes of her friendship to you hidden all around the city  
>It quickly becomes a game of trying to see where she's putting her signature  
>"Ooohh, ice cream!" Juitz cries out long before you even get to the right street corner. "Can we stop for some, Non?"  
>SHE's the one in control here, so...  
>The car makes a beeline for an ice cream shop, making noises eerily similar to the spark dog's mischievous snickering  
>You're in and out in mere minutes, with something for yourself in one hand and a dish of fizzing rock candy for Juitz in the other  
>Her choice, of course  
>The moment you sit back in the driver's seat, the glove compartment on the passenger's side flies open  
>Juitz's mane fur billows out as her head pops free, grabbing the dish with her muzzle and pulling it back inside with her  
>She better not make a mess in there, you warn her jokingly  
>The glove compartment opens up again, and a furry paw darts out to search for more napkins  
>You toy around with her for a while, dangling some napkins just out of reach and then grabbing her paw  
>Before you know it, you're holding her paw for minutes in silence, feeling her digits flex and roll over your hand while she hums happily from the inside of her compartment  
>The two of you drive along aimlessly for what feels like hours  
>And eventually, that's what it becomes  
>Every so often Juitz will stop the car so you can grab a snack or run around a store as she plays around with anything electrical  
>At one point you pass by the museum again, and Juitz slows the car down  
>"Did you want to...?" she says quietly  
>You check the clock; it's getting late already and by now the place has probably closed up for the day  
>"Oh well," the spark dog says. "We got to do it once and see it all. It would not be the same if we went in now."  
>You'd probably just waste too much time getting bothered by Mr. All-Smiles and his saccharine weirdness  
>Still, it feels depressing that you can't find something big to finish off with  
>"What do you mean?" Juitz says. "I had a great time with you, Non! I still am. And we can spend the whole night just you and me!"  
>Your heart twinges, just as much from the overdose of energy as it is the bittersweetness of her positivity  
>Some more silence follows, then Juitz barks  
>"I got it! I know what we can do...just wait and see...."  
>Not like you have much of a choice  
>Juitz drives the car off wildly, pulling out of the downtown area and soon heading toward city limits  
>Where is she taking you?  
>"Just wait, just wait," she repeats. "This will be a REEL treat. Wink. Kkkheh-heh-heh...."  
>Out of the city you drive, farther and farther  
>You're a little worried for her now  
>There's not much to do way out here, so what could she possibly find entertainment in?  
>For Juitz, the answer always seems to be in things that are old, forgotten, or not loved nearly enough as they should be  
>Raijin Industries, the antiques at Eureka-Tronics, the nickelodeons and radio at the museum...  
>And now an abandoned drive-in movie theater a ways out in the suburbs  
>Man, you had forgotten all about this place  
>The parking lot is filled with overgrowth and litter, and the massive projection screens definitely look like they've seen far better days  
>Is it worse to leave such a memory in a state of disarray like this, or to even think about stripping it down until there's absolutely nothing left?  
>For Juitz, she's ecstatic that everything's still standing  
>It's just dark enough now for her to work her magic and get the screen filled with old-timey movie commercials; the kind with dancing, singing cartoon concession snacks  
>Despite the rips and stains on the screen, it's a remarkably vivid picture  
>"Be right back," Juitz grunts, and the radio goes silent  
>You watch the movie previews, glancing around every few seconds in search of the dog girl  
>Not too much time later, she's running out of the projection building with a large bowl of...popcorn?  
>Oh lord, how long has that been sitting around for?  
>"Don't give me that look," Juitz scoffs, tossing you the bowl and jumping into the passenger seat the right way this time. "It's fresh, I swear!"  
>She picks up a popped kernel and guides it to your mouth daintily  
>"Say 'aaahhh'. Then you can nom nom, Non."  
>Hey, it's actually still pretty tasty  
>"See? Now, what do you want to watch?"  
>What are your options?  
>Juitz shrugs  
>"You pick. I'll find it."  
>You open your mouth to argue, but aside from another paw-full of popcorn getting shoved into it you know debating her is useless  
>She can probably find anything to watch (maybe even stuff that's not from this world) so you put her to the test  
>And boy does she deliver  
>It's a double feature: first she manages to pull up a brand new movie that hasn't even made it out of the regular theaters yet, and then she finds one of your favorites to follow it up with  
>Juitz has her paws on you the entirety of both movies, whether it's to feed you a snack or to rub your skin  
>In truth, neither the suspense of a brand new film nor the familiarity of your favorite is enough to get you invested  
>You spend just as much time looking into Juitz's own yellow, light-filled projectors as you spend looking at the screen  
>You could fall asleep looking into those eyes...  
>No! Not yet  
>The hours drift by, and when the second movie ends you fear for the worst  
>"Non," Jutiz coos. "I have one more thing to watch."  
>The screen glows again, this time showing footage of, well, everything  
>The security cameras of the stores you've been to where Juitz shows off her mischief...  
>Snapshots from your phone or computer of when she messed with your technology or pulled a prank...  
>And even the highlights of your trip to the museum...  
>Perfectly edited like a home movie for a wonderful vacation  
>You didn't really want to relive those memories so soon, not with Juitz so close to being taken from you  
>But it's all just too amazing not to watch  
>In a surreal moment, the end of the montage ends with a shot from the drive-in projector itself, capturing your car as you and Juitz pull into the parking lot to start the whole experience  
>The screen goes blank, but then turns a bright orange  
>It's the sunrise; it's already morning for the final day  
>Suddenly you feel like death itself, fatigued and delirious after so much continuous energy  
>"Non, please rest now..." Juitz says. "I'll get us home nice and safe. Juuussst...rest...."  
>You try to shake yourself out of the torpor, but the silky paw of the spark dog touches your cheek and then your world shuts down

>The feeling you have when you wake up is both familiar and strange  
>It's your bed; you made it back somehow  
>But it's emptier than you want it to be, and it feels as though it's already pretty late in the evening  
>You snap upright and throw yourself out of the bed, looking around for Juitz frantically  
>Luckily, she's still here  
>When you call her name she flinches, trying to hide one of your shirts behind her back  
>Multiple socks are stuck to her fur, and one of them is even draped over her muzzle  
>"Wah! Non! This is, uh...yes, this is what it looks like. Heh, my bad...."  
>She takes the sock off her nose and gives it a quick sniff before putting it back in the pile  
>"I just want to keep your smell as fresh as I can. I'll miss it, Non...."  
>Juitz hands you her sweater -- your sweater -- but you can't accept it  
>If it means anything to her, you want her to keep it  
>She immediately slips back into it and rubs up against you, trying to get your scent on as much of the sweater as possible  
>Her mane tickles your face as she buries your head into it  
>The smell of her fur makes you think of the last day of summer, when vacation's over and the dullness of reality begrudgingly lines up to take its place  
>"Might want to get dressed," Juitz chuckles. "We'll have guests soon."  
>Guests should be for fun occasions, and this just feels like you're getting ready for a funeral  
>You find the acrylic plate Juitz made for you, turning it over in your hands  
>It's still a beautiful gift, but if the spark dog would like to have it as a memento you'd be willing to part with it  
>"No, please keep it," Juitz responds quickly. "It would mean a lot to me to know you have it close to you."  
>She picks up one of the many lava lamps decorating your room  
>All of them are turned off, with their formerly dog-shaped bubbles flat and lifeless  
>"But, I would like to take one of these with me, please?"  
>Yeah, one less shouldn't hurt, especially if it's going to a good caretaker  
>After all, she "bought" them all for you  
>Juitz hugs the lava lamp like a dear toy as you and her wait in the living room  
>Her head rests on your shoulder, and despite everything she keeps an optimistic smile on her face  
>She's the brightest thing in the room right now, just like she's the brightest thing in your world right now  
>You give her fur one last brushing, up until a weathered sedan rolls up along the side of the road outside  
>It gives a raspy honk and then sits patiently  
>"It's...it's time, Non," Juitz says sadly  
>No...  
>No...no...  
>Juitz embraces you, giving you a hug that you don't feel nearly strong enough to return with the same level of force  
>You try to find the right words to leave with her, but the spark dog gives you a kiss on the lips that instantly quiets you  
>"Don't say 'bye', Non," she whispers. "It's not done yet. Believe me. We'll...we'll meet soon. I swear. Please don't be sad. Don't be sad for me, Non."  
>She gives you a few more pats on the back, then inhales deeply into your skin  
>Maybe one last smell, or her disguising a sniffle  
>Then she looks into your eyes with a weak smile  
>"Take me to the door, please?"  
>And just like that, you're left alone with the lava lamp  
>A little Juitz-shaped bubble meditates inside the illuminated liquid  
>Her leftover energy gives your legs just enough strength so you can stagger to the front door  
>You make it outside and gently put the lava lamp on the ground, trying to see into the waiting car but only seeing your faint reflection in the darkened glass  
>The sedan doesn't move, and probably won't until you leave  
>You hurry back inside so you can watch in secret from the window  
>Not much later, an elderly gentleman hobbles from around the driver's side of the car and makes his way up to the lava lamp  
>It's the same guy as your chauffer the night you rode in the limo, when you met your employer and Juitz's least favorite person  
>The old man tugs at his sagging jowls a bit, as though trying to get his skin to sit better on his face  
>For such an aged looking man, he's got a deceptively healthy speed to him  
>He lifts up the lava lamp and spins around to make his way back to the car  
>Part of you sorely wants to run after him, but as you shift the weight in your legs you realize you're rooted to the spot  
>Is this...HIS doing?  
>Maybe, but it could also be Juitz trying to protect you  
>The old man delicately places the lava lamp in the back seat of the car and then ambles back over to the driver's side  
>And with a blink, the car speeds off into the night  
>Just a few minutes after midnight, and the start to your first day without Juitz  
>It's going to be a rough, rough night  
>You don't even want to move from the window  
>You just keep staring outside, just like a dog waiting for his owner to come back  
>Staring until your eyes sting painfully  
>Staring, waiting, and grieving  
>Well, if you're going to be miserable, at least you should lie down and be a little more comfortable doing so  
>Not that your empty bed is going to be much comfort to you like this, though...  
>As you pass by the kitchen counter you have to avert your eyes to avoid looking at the acrylic plate Juitz made for you  
>Not now...it's way too soon  
>But when you get the courage to look again, you notice something odd about where it is  
>The plate is sitting on a stack of junk mail, but the topmost envelope stands out from the others  
>Junk mail from the Museum of Innovation and Discovery?  
>[Keep the adventures going! Join today!]  
>It's a promotion for a museum membership  
>Somehow, you suspect this is Mr. All-Smiles' doing  
>In which case, it really should make you pissed at his impeccably inappropriate, borderline insulting timing  
>And yet, given his odd ways this could be an invitation to something else  
>You think back to your interactions with the strange man, and no matter how much you wanted to be rid of him before you can't run from the truth anymore  
>He knows about you  
>He knows about Juitz  
>He's just waiting for you to make the first move; waiting for you to be the one to start asking him the necessary questions  
>For some inexplicable, unsettling reason you envision him lying in his own bed, giggling to himself with a stupid grin as though he knows he's playing a game you'll be joining him in very shortly  
>Looks like you'll be the first one in line for the museum tomorrow...


	10. Telegram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope comes in the form of an envelope.

>Not even the senior employees at the museum look fully awake by the time you get to the MoIaD  
>"Someone's excited for an education today!" some little old lady squeaks when you walk by the information counter  
>Well, you're here to get answers, so she's not entirely wrong  
>You had to dodge several unloading school buses on your way over, and before long the lobby is going to be filled with screaming, unruly kids  
>Better find your man before he gets lost in a sea of tour groups  
>It's not a hard task though, as Mr. All-Smiles is sitting patiently in his office near the ticket registers with his hands folded  
>The way his eyes follow you as you step into the doorway make you think he was watching you even through the walls  
>"Mmm...good to see you again, my friend!" he croons. "I was hoping my museum would entice you to come back so soon! Ah...but it looks like you're visiting by yourself today, hm?"  
>He gives you a smile that's just as patronizing as it is friendly  
>He definitely knows something, but a part of you is afraid to just blurt out everything about Juitz  
>What if he's actually just conveniently a weirdo after all?  
>"Well then, can I offer you a ticket to the galleries?" the odd man goes on. "A membership, perhaps? Or...is there something ELSE you have questions about?"  
>He's gotta be toying with you, waiting for you to make the first move  
>You can feel it in the way he's just staring at you, grinning  
>Why doesn't he just come out and say that he knows what Juitz is, and what kind of predicament you're in?  
>Why doesn't he just TELL you what he clearly is keeping secret from you?  
>"If you don't step forward and confront ME, how on Earth are you going to stand up to the big guy, hmm?"  
>Your blood runs cold at his sudden question  
>What...how did he...?  
>Mr. All-Smiles pats down his suit and then pulls his computer keyboard closer, wiggling his fingers as he begins to type  
>"This IS a place of learning, after all," he says. "It's my job to provide answers to those who have questions. There isn't much I can do if you don't take a little initiative, is there? I'd sincerely love to help you, my friend, but I'm afraid I must wait until you let me know what you're really here for."  
>Fine  
>If you're going to have to take the initiative, then so be it  
>You start with reaffirming what you suspect: he knows about your employer, the dark-haired stranger, right?  
>He just said as much about "the big guy"  
>Mr. All-Smiles gives a throaty chuckle as his keyboard clacking gets louder  
>"You could say him and I perform similar roles, just in different realms. He has his domain, and I have mine. This city is the love of my life. Well...."  
>He picks up the picture of him with his strange, robed yellow cat, beaming proudly  
>"...I suppose the city would be my number two."  
>He gently replaces the picture and resumes his typing, though his gaze remains entirely on you  
>Waiting  
>The sounds of arriving tour groups start to echo throughout the museum halls and lobby  
>Guess it's now or never; you have to get the information you need while you still have this guy's attention  
>If there are different worlds here -- human, monster, whatever -- and different beings have reign over different parts, then what does it take for someone to cross over to the other?  
>What would it take to harbor someone not from the human world IN the human world?  
>Every question you ask him makes you concerned that you're blowing your cover or revealing too much, but Mr. All-Smiles' already overly stretched lips just curl back even farther  
>"Why do you ask?" he murmurs. "Is there someone you'd like to invite to live in this great city? Is there some PLACE you have an interest in already?"  
>Juitz, you tell him at last  
>All you give him is her name; if he somehow doesn't already know about her, then HE can be the one to start asking questions  
>You follow up with an answer to his second question: the radio station  
>It's abandoned, it's out of the public eye, and it would be the perfect home for someone not from "around here"  
>What would it take to make a place like that your own private hideaway?  
>The man shrugs  
>"A permit, I suppose. Maybe a little tidying up to make the place inhabitable. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to hang out a few...ah, 'safeguards' to keep the rabble-rousers from getting nosey. It certainly doesn't take much for folks these days to get a little too curious, does it?"  
>Curiosity led you the radio station in the first place, after all  
>It was curiosity that technically got you your current job and led you to meeting Juitz  
>So then, where can you get one of these permits?  
>Mr. All-Smiles reaches over to the corner of his desk, where a small triangular placard with [Museum Director] is sitting  
>He flips it over until another side shows [Licensing and Customs]  
>"I'd say you're on the right path already," he laughs. "I do believe I'll be getting quite busy very shortly, so I will spare you any more wandering about."  
>About damn time...  
>He clacks at his keyboard even more fervently than before, now typing at blinding speeds  
>"Mr. Anon...you're still in the business of delivering letters, correct? I have something I would like you to give to a mutual friend of ours. He should be in his office for much of the day still, and if you leave now you may yet be able to meet with him."  
>Wait, your employer?  
>In HIS domain?  
>"Now, now...this is no time for cold feet. You've come so far already! Ah, would you excuse me for one minute?"  
>The cheery man picks up an old rotary phone and spins the dial gracefully  
>Within seconds you hear someone on the other side pick up  
>"Hello, my dear," Mr. All-Smiles says with sickening sweetness. "I was hoping you'd be able to collect a friend of mine and bring him over to the station for me?"  
>...  
>"Yes, I'll have all the paperwork ready, if you wouldn't mind sending over the charms. I may be working late today, but I promise it's for a good cause."  
>...  
>"I knew you'd understand. Thank you, my pretty little kitty."  
>...  
>"Hmmmhmmm, love you too."  
>He hangs up the phone and gives one more glance to the picture on his desk with a heavy sigh  
>What the hell was that all about?  
>"My wife will be arriving shortly to collect you," Mr. All-Smiles continues  
>Sheet after sheet of paper is spat out of a nearby printer, which the man collects and folds neatly into an envelope that appears far too small to hold everything he's cramming into it  
>He stamps a seal to close it up and hands it off to you with a bow of his head  
>"This is everything you should need...well, from MY end, anyway. The rest is entirely up to you. Best of luck, Anon. Please make a good case for the poor girl. As I said, I'd hate to lose a new friend."  
>...That's all?  
>He simply smiles

>Part of the museum's connected parking garage way in the back is practically a pitch-black void  
>It's also where you've been instructed to wait  
>Wait for what, exactly? A car?  
>Apparently so, but instead of coming from the brighter end of the parking garage you're greeted by a hearse-like vehicle after a few minutes of waiting that rolls silently out of the shadows  
>The back door pops open ominously, and the distinct smell of incense billows out  
>It's no limousine, that's for sure  
>You hesitantly slide into the back seat and shut that door, jumping a bit when the lock snaps into place loudly  
>The inside of the car feels like a cross between a fortune teller's parlor and a taxi; the seats are velvety cushions and there's a drape that separates the two halves of the vehicle  
>That can't be street legal, you think  
>The drapes have a narrow opening you can look through to see into the front half of the car, but you can't make out your driver  
>"Nice to meet you, dearie," a raspy woman's voice purrs from the other side of the curtain  
>You pull away from the drapes and lean back in your seat at the abrupt sound of her voice  
>Something about it unnerves you  
>"Yes, that might be for the best," she says. "Sit back and get comfortable. It will be a bit of a drive. Feel free to take a cat nap along the way, if you wish."  
>The vehicle reverses back into the shadows, and soon you're travelling through tunnels of some sort that are just as dark as the parking garage  
>Looking out the windows is pointless  
>The car rumbles and rocks as it travels, and the silence inside is increasingly stressful  
>You clear your throat and dumbly ask if this mystery woman knows Mr. All-Smiles  
>"Of course!" she trills. "He is my husband, after all. Oh, the two of us have not been together for very long, but already we have a bond that feels as though we have known each other since childhood. How I wish everyone in both our worlds could share such happiness...."  
>Worlds...  
>"You are familiar with this feeling, yes?" she says. "You have met a very unique girl not too long ago and lost her, but you know already you would travel any length to see her again?"  
>A rhetorical question no doubt, judging from the way she speaks  
>But you agree with her regardless; you need to see Juitz again, no matter what  
>"That is all I needed to hear."  
>The raspy woman hums for a while before continuing  
>"Now then, I hope you show your best behavior for the big brute," she says. "You will not win against him by matching his stubbornness."  
>Does she mean your employer?  
>"Everyone deserves someone special in their life. Some of us found that someone ages ago, but tragically lost them to fate. The man is bitter and even spiteful at times, but I know he still has the capacity for compassion. Show some to him, would you? I promise it will go a long way."  
>Only if Juitz is alright  
>You don't think fighting this guy would be the solution, but if he's done something bad to the spark dog...  
>"The dear girl is safe," the woman cuts in. "She is currently staying with someone I trust immensely. The oaf's daughter, as a matter of fact. I can tell your friend does not wish to remain in our world for very long, but she accepts her current status knowing full well a certain someone is on his way to rescue her as we speak...."  
>You shift in your seat restlessly  
>She's waiting for you, and it hurts to visualize that in your mind  
>"As I said, you should relax. It will be a long trip, and you need to have your wits about you when we arrive. You are in for quite the culture shock."  
>Through the slight gap of the curtains, something catches your attention  
>A feral, slit, beetle-like eye encased by creases of yellowish...fur?  
>As soon as you spot the eye a row of pearly fangs flashes in the dim light of the dashboard, just a small part of a massive grin that alone is far bigger than All-Smiles' entire face  
>"Make sure to mind your manners and not stare TOO much."  
>She gives a wicked chuckle as you position yourself out of sight and away from the curtain opening  
>You don't doubt her for one second that it's going to be a long ride...wherever you're going

>"We have arrived, dear."  
>Shit, you didn't fall asleep again, did you?  
>That's the last thing you wanted to happen being in this strange woman's car  
>But your body seems to be intact and your mind is back to being alert  
>The back door of the car pops open once more and an otherworldly scent in the air fills the vehicle  
>This isn't "human world" air, you guess  
>"I will be back to pick you up later," the woman says. "Good luck to you, Anon."  
>The seats under you flip up and throw you to your feet outside of the car  
>The door slams and the woman drives off with a muffled cackle  
>And that's when you realize you have dozens, if not hundreds, of eyes on you  
>Monsters  
>Creatures of all shapes and sizes  
>Some humanoid and some animalistic  
>Some clearly from mythology and legend, and some that are just eldritch amalgamations  
>They don't move, and they don't say anything for a while  
>But after a few moments of staring at you, they start to mill about in wide arcs around you as though going on with their business, whatever it may be  
>Where exactly ARE you?  
>You spin around and come to face a towering stone station of some kind, where many of these monsters are entering and leaving  
>Is this where Juitz is being held?  
>That's when you notice Mr. All-Smile's stuffed envelope is pinned to your shirt, with [To Licensing and Customs] printed neatly on the front  
>Letter at the ready, you slowly make your way up the steps and into the monster station, pushed forward with a courage that honestly surprises you  
>Should it be worrying you more that the monsters don't seem to care that much about the human walking so casually among them?  
>Some of them mutter and gossip to themselves, but that's about it  
>"Hey, is that...?"  
>"Nah, different human, looks like. Doesn't have the cloak."  
>"Poor guy looks lost."  
>It definitely feels like you're some misplaced kid, sent on an errand with no guidance or supervision  
>The letter gives you a destination though, and as you look around the massive station you get the clues you need to journey on  
>Amidst some strangely Halloween-y decorations -- appropriate for a world of monsters, you suppose -- signs for Licensing and Customs point you in the right direction  
>The place is clearly some kind of nexus for travel in this world, but rather than just trains and planes you have buggies and giant bats at the gates  
>Stares and double glances follow you the entire time you wander through the station, but the passing monsters are quick to lose interest in you  
>Live and let live, you suppose  
>Finally you reach a hallway ending with the Licensing and Customs office, and the queue leading up to the door is completely empty  
>Lucky you, considering the office hours printed on the door indicate that you're dangerously close to running out of time  
>You take a deep breath and knock on the door  
>"Come in."  
>The voice from the other side rumbles deeply and thunderously, and it's one you recognize immediately  
>He's in there; your employer  
>Well, here you go...  
>For Juitz  
>You take only a few steps inside before you stop cold, first from confusion and then from awe  
>For a second you think the room is empty and you're just staring at a blank wall, but once you crane your head back you realize it's actually a colossal desk you're standing in front of  
>A desk far taller than you, and sitting at it is...  
>A cerberus in a suit  
>Black fur, smoldering red eyes, and a trio of wolfish heads exhaling a suffocating aroma of sulfur  
>The two side heads watch you approach with obvious venom in their eyes, while the middle one finishes up writing something on his desk as though purposely ignoring your entry  
>The gargantuan canine sets his pen down firmly and interlocks his paw digits, now regarding you with all three heads  
>"Where do I begin with you, Mr. Anon?" he says, the middle part doing all the talking while the flanking ones shake their heads in disappointment  
>It's no time for jokes, but with how diminutive you are compared to him -- and how business-like he's presenting himself -- you get the impression of being sent to the principal's office  
>Now that you think about it, maybe keeping things light-hearted and casual is exactly what you need to survive this  
>Juitz stood up to him before, so you'll do the same  
>"I had suspicions from the moment we met in person that we would eventually reconvene here, of all places," the cerberus says. "I take much responsibility for that. With you discovering far more than you should have it was only a matter of time. I did not want to allow you this audience with me, but alas I had multiple forces concurrently working against me. Business associates, personal acquaintances...my own fur and blood...."  
>Must be his daughter, the one who's letting Juitz stay with her apparently  
>Speaking of which, it's time to save the spark dog  
>You tell the cerberus you're here to see her, and you're not leaving until you get that opportunity  
>The flanking heads scowl at you openly, while the middle remains stoic  
>Then he reaches for the phone on his desk, which is still bigger than your whole body  
>His right head takes the call while the other two stare elsewhere  
>He drums his free paw on the desk, the wood reverberating like an earthquake through the entire office  
>You can hear someone pick up on the other side; a rough female's voice, and one that sounds pretty pissed off  
>"Yes, I'm calling about your 'roommate'," the cerberus says."  
>Sounds like ranting coming from the other side  
>"I simply cannot win with you, young lady. I AM respecting your privacy as you wished, but this is a business-related call and I needed to get a hold--"  
>...  
>"I don't believe that is fair at all. I have made every effort to return YOUR calls within twenty four hours of--"  
>...  
>"Yes, I understand, Vol--"  
>...  
>"Indeed, you have more than made your point. Would you please send Juitz over to see me immediately? I have someone here who would wish to see her."  
>The phone crackles loudly in the cerberus's paw, and a flash of light erupts from the earpiece  
>A streak of blue and yellow shoots out directly at you, and all the air you were holding in your lungs is expelled with a sudden "oof" as you're tackled by the spark dog and her bone-crushing hug  
>"Non!" she yips, nuzzling you vigorously on the face with her snout. "I knew you'd come to get me! I just knew it! Hahaha!"  
>Juitz whirls you around in place, giving you a brief look at the black canine's increasingly impatient expression with every rotation you make  
>The spark dog sets you down and puts a paw on your head, keeping your world from spinning too much  
>"Touching reunion," the cerberus says flatly. "I am glad I was able to orchestrate this for you both. However, my paws were forced in the matter only to the point where I was obligated to allow the two of you have one final meeting. This does nothing to change the current living restrictions regarding Juitz and her past transgressions in the human world."  
>Juitz growls, but you keep her in check with a squeeze of her paw  
>It's not over, not as long as you have something to use as a weapon against this creature  
>Hopefully...  
>Clenching the envelope addressed to the cerberus tightly, you hold the message up high  
>This all started with delivering letters, and now your "employer" is going to get one of his own  
>His three pairs of ears twitch and his heads loom forward closer  
>"And what...is that?"  
>Juitz sees the steel in your eyes, then squints at the printing of the envelope  
>Her muzzle breaks into a devilish grin, giving the cerberus the smuggest look she can muster  
>"Oooh," she howls. "You're in for it now, three-head! Kkkheh-heh-heh...."


	11. Back Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big wolves means big hearts.

>If there were any time you could see yourself as a hero, this would be it  
>You've just journeyed into a world of monsters to save the girl and defeat the big bad boss at the end with your secret weapon  
>Though the monster world is actually pretty peaceful, the girl's an anthropomorphic lighting canine, and the boss is a three-headed wolf in a business suit  
>And your "weapon" is an envelope that you've waving at the cerberus as menacingly as you can  
>It all sounds much cooler in your mind  
>At least Juitz seems to be supporting your heroism, rubbing her paw on your chest in slow circles with encouragement  
>You haven't won yet, but with the spark dog at your side your chances of getting through this alive feel a million times better  
>Juitz growls threateningly as the cerberus rises from his chair to lean over the desk, his giant paw reaching toward you  
>His dagger-like claws delicately pinch the envelope and pluck it from your hand  
>He doesn't say anything as he sits back down, pulls open a desk drawer, and takes out a tiny pince-nez  
>The cerberus affixes the comically small glasses to his snout and cuts open the envelope with the pointed end of a claw  
>"You got a tip for Non?" Juitz says with a hearty amount of sass and a pat on the back. "He's on time, right?"  
>If there's one delivery you don't care about not getting paid for, it's this one  
>The cerberus ignores her as he scans the letter, with all three pairs of eyes following along at the same speed  
>Without looking up from the paper, his throats rumble with an amused chuckle  
>"Well then," he says, "it appears an associate of mine is offering Juitz a residence within the human world that he claims would 'sufficiently safeguard her from interloping citizens'...and now I must wonder: who would have divulged this sort of information to him?"  
>His fiery eyes lock on you  
>You stand your ground and accept responsibility  
>Yes, it was you who told Mr. All-Smiles...sort of  
>The guy seems to have figured out a lot of things on his own, but it was you who brought up the radio station and so you feel you deserve the credit for that part of the plan  
>Or the punishment  
>The cerberus's flanking heads keep their gaze centered on you while the middle head resumes reading through the letter  
>"Hmm, yes. It appears to be somewhat removed from the heart of the city and the riskiest concentration of potential witnesses. I would have much preferred having Juitz completely outside of city limits, mind you. As it stands, this location you have scouted out is far too compromised to harbor someone such as Juitz, whose flagrant disregard for remaining discreet within the human world is already the primary factor for why I could never approve of her--"  
>A metal slot on the wall close to the cerberus's chair flaps open with a loud clack, and a flat package is spat through the opening onto his desk  
>Why couldn't you have delivered your mail to him THAT way?  
>Oh, right...  
>Juitz is why  
>You're here for her, and it would have been cowardly to slip the big wolf the envelope and run off to hide  
>The cerberus rips open the package, and a bunch of plates and tags spill out among his paperwork  
>They all have strange symbols carved onto them, and many are strung together with beautiful, glittering cords of rope  
>The canine hooks one of the tags onto a digit of his paw and lets it swing before his many eyes  
>"Glamor charms, of course," he mumbles under his breath. With his booming voice, though, it's still quite audible. "They don't call her 'The Meddler' for no reason. Those two are both colluding against me, it would appear."  
>The cerberus drops the tag onto the pile and folds his hands  
>"Yes, it would seem that the two of you have managed to rally a strong amount of support for your cause. Between the location you have chosen to be Juitz's hypothetical hideaway and the impressively resilient magical defenses you have been donated, I dare say this 'abandoned radio station' could make for an adequate domain."  
>Juitz's tail goes full hummingbird mode again, whipping side to side with such intensity that it blows away some of the stifling air that has been bothering your lungs  
>You can breathe much easier now  
>"However...."  
>And now you can't anymore  
>"As you recall, there was no formal negotiation or arrangement between any of us regarding Juitz's living conditions. I gave her the opportunity to surpass my low expectations that she could restrain herself and find a suitable place to remain undetected by humans, but I made no concrete bargain with her. I am under no obligation -- legal or otherwise -- to honor her wishes, even if you HAD fulfilled my requirements within the allotted timeframe."  
>Boy, that cerberus is a pompous bastard...  
>You REALLY wish you had gotten this all in writing  
>Juitz's eyes flash dangerously, and even with you holding on to calm her anger you don't know what she's capable of now  
>Though the cerberus doesn't look the least bit intimidated by the spark dog  
>In fact, his arrogant smirk is practically egging her on, daring her to try and make a rash decision so he can unleash his own full might in retaliation  
>"I apologize," he says, not sounding the least bit sincere about it. "I know this must be disappointing for the both of you, but rules are rules. Though my gregarious associate made a very generous proposition on your behalf, I am afraid he simply does not have the jurisdiction to grant such permissions for the type of specimen that Juitz is. Class-D entities fall within MY administration, and for the sake of the fragile bond between our worlds I cannot approve of allowing Juitz to have such independence in the human world."  
>He scoops up the letter once again and dangles it above his desk  
>"Perhaps if Juitz can demonstrate suitable levels of shrewdness within the monster world, then in a few years we can possibly revisit this request and have a reevaluation of her character, hmm?"  
>Like magic, the paper in the cerberus's claw unfolds before your eyes, like the centerfold to a dirty magazine  
>Well, all six of his eyes certainly go wide in embarrassment as if he were holding one  
>Each pair rolls back and forth in a wildly different pattern, taking in the letter's hidden addendum with increasing worry  
>Each muzzle sputters a different exclamation in a hushed tone  
>"...If concessions are not made...suspension of treaties...limitations of imports...c-c...cancellation of festive organizations and venues...!?"  
>Man, you don't know what Mr. All-Smiles wrote to the big guy, but a chill goes up your spine imagining that he might have actually had a FROWN on his face when making the letter for once  
>It's the people who never get angry that are the scariest  
>If it's serious enough for All-Smiles to not be grinning ear-to-ear about it, then you don't blame the cerberus for looking a little flustered  
>You half expect the colossal canine's eyes to laser a hole in the paper the way he's glaring at it  
>It gets to the point where you can see him shaking ever so slightly, but with a sharp inhale of breath that strains his suit and nearly pulls you off your feet, he quickly composes himself  
>"What's wrong, three-head?" Juitz says with a click of her tongue. "You look like a mean man just kicked you out of a place that meant a lot to you. I know how THAT feels...."  
>"That is none of your concern," the cerberus replies dryly. "It is simply unfortunate that my trusted associate would so readily cast aside years worth of concord just to intervene in matters that he frankly has no business involving himself with. My assertion remains unmoved, and Juitz will continue to be prohibited from entering the human world. That is my final answer."  
>One last segment of the letter unfolds, but instead of more text it releases a photograph  
>The cerberus's pupils shrink to the point of nonexistence, and his paw lashes out to catch the fluttering photo as it's set free  
>It darts out of his reach and floats down right to your feet  
>The cerberus's chair slides back with a grating sound as the canine leaps to his feet and looms over you  
>But as Juitz snatches up the photograph, the cerberus just hangs overhead silent and still, as if warded off by the picture  
>"Look, Non," Juitz whispers. "It's three-head and...a girl? A girl non?"  
>Yeah, a human woman  
>A gorgeous human woman with dark hair, an opulent jeweled choker around her neck, and smiling warmly as three massive wolf heads surround her  
>The head look as though they're fighting amongst themselves to give the comparatively tiny woman their love, but it's a sweetly endearing picture  
>It can't be any other three-headed dog, can it?  
>Juitz looks up to the cerberus in disbelief  
>"Three-head...you and a NON?"  
>The cerberus drops himself onto his chair, busying himself with his tie and idly straightening his suit  
>"If you believe you can use that photograph as some sort of blackmail against me, you will be sorely disappointed. It is common knowledge I used to be married to a human woman. Anyone who has met my daughter can attest to that. I have no shame in my past."  
>"Yeah," Juitz says, "but...why?"  
>Both you and the cerberus seem to understand what Juitz is getting at with those three simple words, but to drive the message home you expound on the spark dog's thoughts  
>This monstrous creature, this bureaucratic giant of a dog with seemingly limitless capacity for arbitrations and spite...at one point had feelings for something completely different than himself  
>He knew what it was like to love a being from another world, and he created a life with her that led to a family of his own  
>So now that he's staring right at another example of such a unique bond -- one between human and spark dog -- why is he so adamant about trying to separate the two of you?  
>Is it the pain of his own loss? Jealousy that the two of you are together? Actual concern that the same tragedy could happen to you or Juitz?  
>"Three-head, please," Juitz says sadly  
>She puts her arms around your body, hugging you to her fur and filling you with a warm aura  
>"Non and I are close friends. No...more than that! I care for Non, and I can't stand the thought of him far off from me. Please, I will do what it takes to be with him. I will be good and stay safe. I just want to live with my Non. I want us to live in his world with all the nons, so he can still be with his own kind. Please, three-head."  
>With so many heads on the cerberus's shoulders, it's hard to catch the subtle tells of emotion each one gives off  
>One pair of lips twitches slightly, one pair of eyes blinks a little more than the others, and one pair of ears deflates just the smallest amount  
>The exhaling breath he gives off is enough to floof out Juitz's electric mane, which you quickly brush down for her  
>After a long pause, the cerberus opens another drawer and retrieves a large picture from inside  
>It's a far bigger version of the photograph of him and the human woman, protected by an exquisite frame  
>"It would be nice..." he says quietly, placing the picture on his desk, "to live in a shared world where we would not have to maintain these barriers between our societies. To travel from monster world to human world, and vice versa. It is something I have been making recent efforts to see realized, such as doing business with individuals like Anon and attempting to establish greater connections with select humans...like my associate at the museum. A slow, arduous process, yes, and I may have been my own greatest obstacle in this challenge. I may have been...too reluctant to put forth an earnest effort for the cause."  
>The cerberus's brow softens as his heads look down at you  
>"I was worried Juitz would cause panic among the humans with her behavior, so I tried to relocate her to a place where she would be unable to get herself or others in trouble. I thought caging her spirit was my only option. I was very dearly wrong. It was not a specific location that Juitz needed, it was a specific someone. An Anon."  
>"A Non," Juitz nods  
>"If you are sincerely meeting me halfway in this compromise, Juitz, then I thank you greatly," the cerberus says. "If you can promise me that you will abstain from causing too much mischief while in the immediate vicinity of the humans, then I will trust you to take residence among them. I trust Anon with this as well, as long as he continues to be your partner."  
>Your skin tingles as Juitz rubs her face against yours happily  
>"You got it, three-head!" she barks  
>"Excellent. I will contact my associate to finalize the living arrangements momentarily. You are free to visit the monster world if you so desire...both of you. Anon, I hope that our past interactions did not sour the professional bond we had established, and I will be more than ready to supply you with continued labor should you wish to remain employed by me."  
>Well, the money's not too bad  
>Just as long as you don't have to kick any more poor dog girls out of their homes  
>"Of course," he says. "I will be making some long overdue adjustments to how I handle the citizenship of monsters and humans outside of their respective domains. I assure you that any difficult decisions I will have to make in the future will be my responsibility alone; no more will I rely on a messenger to deliver such regrettable news."  
>Hopefully he won't have to deliver that news at ALL, but it's a nice start  
>"Good to hear it!" Juitz says  
>She lets you go and hops onto the cerberus' desk with a single leap, extending a paw in graciousness  
>"Thanks, three-head. You're not such a bad guy at all. No bad blood, right?"  
>"Yes, certainly," the cerberus responds. "No hard feelings between us. Let this be a new beginning; a fresh start."  
>He reaches forward with one of his titanic paws, and as he gets closer to Juitz the spark dog's smile turns gradually more sinister  
>A small part of your conscience really wants to stop her, but...  
>It's more like the cerberus shakes Juitz's paw with the tip of a finger, but the second he makes contact with her the entire room lights up  
>His coal-black fur stands on end and his mouths gape open with a deafening howl  
>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUU!!!"  
>Wow  
>You thought someone getting so shocked you could see their skeleton was just a cartoon thing  
>Juitz hops down to the ground as the cerberus sways in his chair  
>"Got him! Kkkkkkeh-heh-heh-heh!"  
>Smoke trails pour from the cerberus's nostrils, and somehow his singed fur looks even darker than before  
>"Ab...jugate...the...compound...ed...private...sleigh bells..." he babbles, shuffling the papers around on his desk absentmindedly as he tries to hold himself upright  
>That prank might have been overkill, Juitz...  
>She actually looks a little guilty about it  
>"We'll...uh, talk more soon," Juitz chuckles sheepishly. "Heh...come on, Non!"  
>The spark dog yanks you by the hand out of the Licensing and Customs office, leaving the cerberus to shake the stars from his eyes  
>Poor guy  
>Maybe you can just mail him an apology later...

>The monsters in the station continue to stare as you pass them, though this time it's because of the vibrant dog girl dragging you along  
>Now that you have the spark dog back in your life, you're more than a little curious to see the rest of this surprisingly peaceful monster world  
>Though on the other hand, hanging around for too long with a (literally) smoldering cerberus not far off might make it difficult to enjoy the sights right now  
>Maybe another day...  
>Juitz tears through the station in joy, running circles around bystanders and spinning you around as she bounces in no particular direction  
>Eventually she drops you onto a bench, letting you catch your breath for a moment  
>She scoots up right next to you and nuzzles your face  
>"I knew you'd save me," she repeats again and again. "You have the best plans, Non, and you stood up to smoke-breath like a champ! Now I get to live with you...right?"  
>You run your fingers through her puffy mane and give her some loving scratches  
>Guess she doesn't like the thought of living in monster world all that much, huh?  
>"Pfft. Too weird here," Juitz mutters. "Mons are not as cute as nons are. Nice folk, though, but too odd."  
>Kind of funny coming from the oddest creature you've ever met, but you're not going to argue with her  
>Seeing all the monsters with their luggage and briefcases mill about makes you realize Juitz might have left something behind: the lava lamp she left with  
>"Nah," she says with a shake of her head. "Left it for three-head's girl as thanks. She was a good bunk mate. Says she likes red a lot, so why not? We can get more back home."  
> Juitz has more than enough lava lamps already, but it's going to be HER home after all  
>"No, yours as well," she says firmly. "It's part of the plan, right? You and me find a new home and live as one...for all time. I don't want a home just for me. You need to be there too, Non. We'll share the space."  
>Well, as long as it's not just wall-to-wall lava lamps; you're probably going to at least need a bed as well  
>Juitz blows a raspberry and pulls your head down to her lap, petting your cheek as you lie on her legs for a while  
>"Beds...hah. If you want soft, Non, you just have to ask for it."  
>Reclining in public like this -- and among monsters no less -- is a little uneasy, but Juitz's silky touch is too heavenly to pass up  
>Even a cold, metal bench feels incredible to relax on when you have someone like her nearby  
>"See? I'll take care of you, Non. But...I guess we can get a bed and a few chairs...for our friends, yeah?"  
>Friends?  
>You give Juitz a funny look, and she clamps her muzzle shut with her paws  
>"Whoops," she mumbles through tight lips. "Said too much. No more talk for now. Shhh...."  
>When you've rested up for a bit, you both continue toward the entrance of the station to wait for your pickup  
>The sun has just about set for the day, and the illumination from the station's Halloween decorations give the place a very comfortably festive spirit  
>Last chance to make this her new home, you joke to Juitz  
>"Nope, ride's here," she says, pointing  
>Sure enough, the spooky scene is complete with a familiar hearse pulling up at the bottom of the station steps  
>Juitz pulls you along to the vehicle and flings you into the back seat  
>"My, my," comes the raspy voice of your driver. "I suppose I do not have to ask if all went well?"  
>"Non saved me," Juitz says proudly  
>"So it would seem," the womanly voice chuckles. "I never doubted either of you for one moment that you could make this work. I have seen love perform some incredible miracles in my years...."  
>That four-letter word makes your heart skip  
>You weren't expecting to hear it from someone else, and now you're a little disappointed you didn't get to confess it to Juitz first  
>But the spark dog seems unfazed by the woman's bold statement; rather, she's too busy gently chewing on your ear and squeezing your hand  
>You don't have to look through the curtains dividing you from your driver to imagine her smarmy eyes watching you get nips and kisses from the happy dog girl beside you  
>Juitz has no modesty about her affection toward you, but the last thing you'd ever do is stop her  
>It'll make the trip back home much faster with you enjoying each other's company  
>"I will let the husband know we are on our way back," the woman says. "I would think the two of you are eager to move in to your new home together, hmm? And there will be a lot of work to make the place nice and tidy...."  
>"No rush," Juitz yawns. "Non is all I need for now. But, thank you, aunt cat."  
>Aunt cat?  
>"My pleasure, dear," she replies with a purr  
>Juitz lays her head on your shoulder, and you can feel your eyelids get heavy  
>Your own head drifts to the side to meet Juitz's, and between the slit of the curtains you can make out the woman's beaming, feline face  
>The approaching night and the darkness of the tunnels along the way home don't stop the car from having a cozy glow, thanks to Juitz's natural radiance  
>Even as the spark dog begins to nod off for a light rest, she can't help but hijack the car's radio  
>Humming along to the perfect couple's playlist for your journey back to the human world


	12. Raiju and Raijin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunder dog and her thunder 'Non.

>Back in the human world with Juitz  
>For good, this time  
>The last few days since you rescued the spark dog from the bureaucratic nightmare of the monster world have been a blur  
>Unfortunately, they haven't been as stress-free as you would have liked either  
>Juitz clung to you from the moment you left the car of "aunt cat" all through the night back at your place, but when the morning arrived she seemed to be in a hurry to head out  
>Without you, no less?  
>"I have work to do at our new home," she'd say, grabbing an armful of her prized lava lamps  
>She still said "our" to include you, but why WASN'T she including you on this project of hers?  
>Anytime you'd ask, you just got a silky paw placed over your lips  
>"Shhh, it's a sup...suu--surrr...sprrruuu...a treat! You stay here. You can see it when it's done. That good for you, Non?"  
>It was hard to let Juitz go so soon after doing everything to get her back, but at least she returned to you each night right as you went to bed  
>You didn't hear a word from her all evening long, but the very moment you lifted the covers a blur of blue and yellow would streak right under them  
>Then she'd pull you under the sheets with her and blow out your light bulbs as though they were candles  
>"So close..." she would mumble right before sleep. "So close...to...done...."  
>And so this continued for about a week, leading up to today  
>It's around mid afternoon and you receive a rapid succession of messages on your phone  
>[itss DONE! yaAy!]  
>[non come to our new home @ 8 dress nice clothes]  
>[and bring snacks!]  
>[the AAA kind]  
>[yayayayayaya!]  
>[oh and this is juitz]  
>What a livewire, that girl...  
>So, you grab a clean dress shirt and a bowl of batteries when evening rolls around, and then you head into the city to the radio station  
>The former home of "92.7, The WATT", and the current home of Juitz the Raiju  
>After being in suspense for so long you can't think about anything but what she could have been doing all this time  
>For a short time you actually forget Juitz isn't carpooling with you, and that you don't have a lightning demigod to help keep an eye on traffic  
>Yet you don't hit a single red light on the way over...and is that her voice on the radio?  
>Seems she's determined to make sure you're not going to be fashionably late for tonight  
>You've gotten a few letters from Mr. All-Smiles about the specifics of your new home; boring homeowner things like parking, trash pickup...  
>He seems to be intentionally making this sound as mundane and unexciting as possible  
>It's the first time you've been over to the radio station since the passing drive you did with Juitz, and when you see the building you have to do a double take  
>The bricks look freshly cleaned, the windows newly replaced, the radio antenna pierces the evening sky, and there's even a nice little green lawn out front untouched by foot or messy pet  
>But as a few pedestrians walk by you get the feeling they don't see what you do, as though the entire building just doesn't exist to them  
>That's when you notice the plates and tags affixed sporadically on the outside of the building; all the things that spilled out of the packaged delivered to the cerberus's office at the most convenient moment  
>At this point you don't even need to wonder if this is the doing of those "wards" and "charms" you kept hearing about; you just casually accept the way these mysterious people you've recently met handle their business  
>Though for all the renovations that the radio station appears to have gone through, there's still an eerie silence surrounding it  
>You were kind of expecting a boisterous creature like Juitz to be making a LITTLE noise to celebrate...  
>You open the door to the building, then take a slow elevator up to the top floor  
>Still silent, even as you approach the door to the main studio  
>You knock a few times  
>Silence  
>Well, it's 8:00 on the dot and it's technically YOUR home now, just as Juitz said  
>Time to see what she's up to...

>The silence is shattered the moment you open the door to the studio  
>Not gradually, but with a din of music and commotion that nearly throws you off your feet  
>Lights flash in your eyes and bass thrums in your ears  
>The radio station has been turned into more of an apartment flat than a studio, but it also looks undeniably like a club in its current state  
>The first thing you see are the dozens...no, HUNDREDS of lava lamps in every imaginable hue; some on the floor, some on shelves, some suspended from the ceiling, and some just left on the floor  
>Each one has a tiny Juitz bubble dancing inside in rhythm to the music  
>There are so many moving colors all around you that it honestly takes you a minute to realize there are others here as well  
>And, wow, do they give you a lot to look at...  
>Dog people, cat people, bird people, and unidentifiable hybrid creatures from your craziest daydreams  
>Some with their fur ablaze, some that look like they're standing in front of a blowing fan, some that look like they rose from the concrete outside and managed to work their way up here  
>Then the light bulb in your mind goes off  
>You recognize some of these beings from the caricatures in Juitz's little shadow movie at the museum  
>These must be HER people, the other demigods  
>"NON! HEY, NON!"  
>Juitz bounces over to you, wearing her favorite sweater and a cheesy pair of light-up sunglasses  
>"Glad you came!" she says, grabbing the batteries from your waiting hands and giving you a quick bop on the nose with her snout. "Oh, move in from the door, Non. We have more guests!"  
>Sure enough, more animal spirits materialize right behind you  
>"What a wonderful looking place, Juitz!" says a peacock, seemingly made from literal brushstrokes of ink. "I brought along a small present for you."  
>His wings unfold and he holds out...what else?  
>A lava lamp  
>If nothing else, Juitz is sure thrilled about it  
>"Oh, wow!" she gasps. "I love it! Thank you!"  
>She grabs the lamp and immediately a miniature doppelganger of her begins to dance inside  
>A few more guests pile into the crowded studio, all of them carrying their own lava lamp present  
>They must have cleared out Eureka-Tronics of their entire inventory...  
>Speaking of which, you even see the "love tester" machine sitting over in the corner, next to a pile of other antiques and knickknacks from the store  
>Geez, all that's missing is one of those spherical Van de Graaff generators like at the museum...  
>Aaannnd there it is, already in use by a bunch other electrical-affinity demigods near the refreshments table, with their fur and feathers standing upright  
>"Go make some friends, Non," Juitz says, nudging you with her hips. "I have to greet a few more guests."  
>You take a stroll around the party absorbing as much as you can, from the sensory bombardment of sounds and smells to the sudden epiphany that THIS is your new home and life  
>Paws and wings are extended for you to shake as you pass by the myriad of mythical beings  
>"So, this is the 'Non' we've heard so much about lately!"  
>"Glad Juitz finally has someone to discharge all that energy on. She seems much happier now!"  
>"Wooaooah...humans are even stranger up close...why don't we have any by us again?"  
>"Our very own Raiju finally found her Raijin."  
>Every demigod you get close to makes it feel as though you're stepping into the biome of another world  
>The air gets balmy and warm near the fire spirits, or breezy and cool next to the ice ones  
>Every aura that surrounds these supernatural beings feels "comfortable" in its own way, but nothing can compare to the penetrating warmth that comes from your own spark dog's plush fur  
>You hear Juitz yip with excitement, and your eyes are instantly drawn to her  
>Even with the wide palette of colors in the studio, her blue and yellow stands out above all others  
>She runs up to the first creature that doesn't look like it's made from the very building blocks of nature: a black-furred wolf girl  
>She has shining golden eyes and a punkish taste in oddly human apparel, making her rugged look scream "werewolf" to you  
>The two share a brief hug and some hearty laughter  
>"I heard what you did to my old man!" you can hear the dark wolfess say, not sounding the slightest bit upset with Juitz. "Damn, wish I could have seen the look on his faces after that one!"  
>She hands Juitz a t-shirt similar to her own, emblazoned with a busy design of what looks like a metal band for monsters  
>Juitz throws the shirt on over her sweater, adding to the ridiculousness of her appearance  
>The two shake paws and the wolfess parts ways, heading out of the studio  
>The spark dog snakes her way through the crowd of guests to meet back up with you  
>"Three-head's girl," she says, pointing back  
>Ah, the temporary roommate  
>You kind of thought a cerberus's daughter would have more than one head...  
>"Yup! Sweet girl. Said she had to leave and get back to her Red. We will have to stop by for a chat. I want to see this band she likes."  
>She tugs at her shirt for emphasis  
>Isn't she hot under all that?  
>"You tell me, Non," Juitz whispers. "Do I look hot?"  
>She lowers her flashing sunglasses and gives you a wink  
>The party goes on smoothly, and after an hour you've met everyone who showed up  
>Not once does anyone give anything less than their most sincere congratulations to you and the spark dog  
>"The human world is much more interesting than we thought," one of them says. "We'll have to visit more often, I think."  
>"Juitz, you've done well for yourself here," another says. "You'll have to tell us your secrets! Can we come see you again soon?"  
>A smirk tugs at the spark dog's muzzle  
>"Yeah, sure. I'd...I'd like that!"  
>The cacophony of the party isn't enough to completely muffle the sound of thunderous knocking at the front door  
>"I'll get it!" Juitz calls out, pulling you along with her  
>She opens the door, but immediately has to step back  
>The colossal cerberus somehow manages to duck under the doorframe and squeeze himself into the studio, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room  
>Even the lava-Juitz dancers take a break to watch the scene  
>The three-headed wolf dusts off his suit with one paw as the other holds a small wrapped present  
>"Three-head, I JUST moved in!" Juitz huffs. "I don't want to hear that you're--"  
>But the cerberus holds up his empty paw for silence, and then extends the other one with the present in it  
>"No, Juitz, please. I assure you I have not come bearing eviction notices. I thought it would be in the best interest of our newly established truce to personally deliver my housewarming gift to you. Hopefully this will be a sufficient token to prove I intend to let bygones be bygones, if you would still accept it."  
>Juitz carefully takes the package and hands it off to you  
>"Yeah...sure, three-head. A truce. Hope my zaps did not hurt too much. My bad...."  
>The spark dog holds out a paw in apology, which the cerberus looks at with noticeable hesitation  
>He briefly consults himself, looking from head to head  
>"No tricks, I swear," Juitz says, crossing her heart  
>After a few seconds, the cerberus lightly clasps her paw in his own  
>The two shake respectfully, with slowly building smiles on their muzzles  
>"You have a good girl, three-head," Juitz says, proudly showing off her t-shirt again  
>"I suppose I do," each of the canine's heads sighs. "She has been a good reminder of what I thought I had given up on; the pursuit of a human-monster coexistence. A dream that everyone could have the opportunity to share what...my wife and I had. However, it was actually you and Anon who have been the biggest reminder as of late."  
>The cerberus looks to you, then offers his paw  
>You can feel the devastating potential for force he has in those colossal mitts, but the amount of restraint he puts into his handshake is even more incredible  
>It's a gentleness that only a father knows -- one who once had to hold a child many, many times smaller than himself  
>The cerberus bows his head and then gives an extra nod to the gift you're holding  
>"A combined gesture from all of us," he states. "My associate and his wife could not be here tonight, though they've expressed their deepest regrets. To be candid in my thoughts, I believe their preoccupation was simply a ploy to convince me to be the one to deliver the package to the two of you."  
>Yeah, that sounds like something Mr. All-Smiles would do  
>"In any case, I'm afraid I must be taking my leave. I foresee an increase of travel applications and passports I will have to process in the near future...."  
>His eyes scan over the crowd of guests as he speaks  
>Poor guy will probably be pretty busy for a while, now that you and Juitz have made the human world such a desirable looking tourist destination  
>The cerberus straightens his tie and ducks back down to the doorway  
>"Take care that you don't disturb the neighbors TOO much, would you?" he says with a final nod before disappearing through the threshold  
>Was that a joke? From the big guy?  
>"Bye, three-head!" Juitz says  
>You've started to unwrap the gift, but the spark dog takes over for you, tearing through the paper with glee  
>It was certainly a nice thing for your employer to get you a gift like this, after everything you went through, as long as it's not just another...  
>...Dammit...  
>Oh well  
>At least this one looks like it's made with REAL lava, somehow  
>But what's an even bigger groaner than the lamp is what slips out from the wrapping paper in Juitz's frenzied ripping  
>A pair of cards from the Museum of Innovation and Discovery  
>Two memberships  
>And only valid for one year  
>Guess the museum has to make its money back eventually...

>It's long after midnight by the time all the guests have left the party  
>Even the mini Juitz dancers all rest at the bottom of their lamps, wiped out from the festivities  
>You look around the studio flat -- your home now -- finally getting a chance to take everything in now that you don't have a pantheon of animal people crammed into every nook and cranny  
>It's still a pretty spartan, undecorated space in spite of the endless supply of lava lamps and kitsch from Eureka-Tronics, but over time it'll probably be a much comfier place to live  
>Not to mention you don't plan on staying cooped up in a place like this everyday anyway  
>There's so much to do out there in the world with Juitz now that you have no worries about her being taken away, and you're positive she'll enjoy the thought of travelling all over the globe  
>You can already imagine the extended road trips you'll be planning with her, jamming to the radio for hours  
>But at the end of the day, it's still nice to have a place of your own to come back to  
>Despite the incredible turnout of the party, there's no mess or damage left over  
>It's as though the dozens of demigods and mythical monsters were never even on the same physical plane of existence as the studio  
>This makes cleanup very easy, thankfully  
>You tidy up a little bit, but Juitz is quick to stop you  
>"Leave it for the new day," she yawns. "It's time for sleep. Buuut...I have one last treat for you, Non."  
>She skips off to an adjacent room, what was once probably an office or something for the radio station  
>Seconds later, the dog girl returns dragging a laughably flat, somewhat ripped mattress  
>She drops it in the dead center of the studio, dusting off her paws in satisfaction  
>"There you go," she grunts. "The bed you asked for, right? Give it a try!"  
>She sounds tired, but clearly has enough of that spark dog spirit in her for one last bit of mischief  
>Might as well humor her; she deserves it  
>You lie down on the pitiful mattress and Juitz flops next to you  
>She doesn't say anything as you both stare up at the rather bare, industrial ceiling for a while  
>The hanging lava lamps faintly rotate and swing, looking like little spaceships floating overhead  
>Only the light of the city and Juitz's natural glow breaks the late-night darkness  
>"Ready?" the dog girl says just as you feel your eyes getting heavy  
>It was silly to think this was all she was planning, but it still surprises you to hear her voice again after such a long pause  
>The spark dog stretches her paws into the air and gives three claps of her paw pads  
>*clap*  
>*clap*  
>*BWOOOOOOM*  
>The walls of the studio are blown away and now you're staring up at the night sky, levitating far above the city streets  
>Your hands instinctively fly to your sides to grab whatever you can, and you feel the pure softness of your cloud bed  
>Memories of the "dream" you had with Juitz rush back to you, but this feels even more real and vivid than before  
>The soothing night air washes over your skin, and you realize you're fully exposed to the world now  
>Not shamefully nude, but liberated of even your corporeal shell  
>Your body looks like your own, but you feel...almost godlike  
>Every breath you take draws crisp, clean air into your lungs and through the very fibers of your being  
>You never would have imagined how the simple act of breathing could feel so invigorating  
>The clouds feel like massive versions of Juitz's paw pads, and you grab armfuls of them to rub on your body  
>They're solid enough when you need them to be -- like keeping you suspended high above the city -- but they sculpt perfectly to your touch  
>You roll and burrow around in the clouds, until you see a pair of pointed ears rise from the mass of fluff and whiteness  
>The spark dog crawls out of the clouds on all fours, grinning seductively as she prowls closer and closer to you  
>Her sweater and shirt have been abandoned back at the studio, much like your own clothes and presumably your mortal body  
>But like always, the striking patches of yellow fur accenting her form cover her up in all the right spots, though you're fixed on her eyes more than any other part of her  
>They always radiate, but now they're shining so intensely you can't even see the spark dog's pupils  
>"My Non..." she hums. Her voice seems to echo into the night and through the city itself  
>She puts her paws on your ankles and looks down on your reclining body, swishing her tail and kicking up puffs of clouds  
>Juitz's vibrant colors and wild mane have always given her kind of a goofy, benign look, but there's an essence about her now that truly makes you believe she's a demigod  
>A goddess  
>The kind of limitless, primal power that would make you absolutely terrified to be facing a being like her in such a vulnerable position, if you weren't already so deeply connected to her that you can't fathom a moment without the dog girl in your life  
>Juitz walks herself forward on her front paws, up your shins and along your legs  
>Every time she lifts her paw off your skin it releases a shockwave that surges through your muscles, like the wash of relief you feel after tensing your body for long moments  
>She stops her advancement at your waist, dipping her head down and rubbing her cheek over your stomach  
>The first "home" you gave her  
>Her snout presses into your navel, and memories of when you first met blink before your eyes  
>You can still feel her inside of you; blending into you, stirring inside of you  
>"My Non..." she repeats  
>Her tongue dips into your navel, then runs up your abdomen and along your chest  
>Even her tongue has an electrifying graze, making you picture a spark of fire running along a stream of gunpowder  
>A lit fuse burning away until it gets to the very end, and then...  
>Her head hangs over yours, nose to nose and eyes closed  
>"My Non...my love...."  
>Juitz's lips lock with yours  
>The explosion goes off and the electricity begins  
>She lowers herself onto you, lying against your body with such heavenly fur that it makes the clouds seem uncomfortable in comparison  
>Stimulation that's incomparable as her hairs glide over your skin  
>Tingling, soothing, heating, chilling, utter rapture  
>Are the lights flashing all around you the beginning of a thunderstorm, or the moments when you're blinded by the tactile overload?  
>You can feel Juitz's every action, from the intensity of her tongue darting around your mouth to the delicate way she curls her toes in bliss  
>The way her legs rub against your own, to the way her mane tickles your neck  
>It's as though you have no body anymore, and instead you're made entirely of a single nerve constantly being teased and pleasured  
>Pure energy to match her own  
>Her arms dig beneath the clouds to wrap around your back until she's completely flush with the shape of your body  
>Her weight is no burden on top of you, but she feels as solid and substantial as any living being  
>She's still engaged in her kiss, and any mortal human would have long since run out of breath  
>Your fingers run through her fur; exploring her thick mane and brushing over the small of her back to find her untamable tail  
>You try to hold it, but it eludes your grasp  
>Sensing your tricks, Juitz changes modes from graceful goddess to playful pup  
>Her lips break away and she slathers your face with her tongue  
>She goes from sliding and rubbing over you to rolling and tumbling in the pile of clouds  
>Her gentle moans turn into crackling snickers  
>You wrestle with her; every point of contact you make setting off another candescent explosion of endorphins and sensation  
>The field of clouds spreads out to give you room, and soon you've tumbled from one end of the city to the other  
>Juitz's snickering turns into full-blown laughter and delighted howling  
>Her cries send a final ripple of sensation throughout you, until you can contain yourself no longer and laugh out raucously with her  
>You can still hear yourselves echo off in every direction minutes after you both become quiet and still  
>Is the dew on your face from the rains you created, or sweat from the love you shared?  
>Can you even call what you did "lovemaking"?  
>It wasn't copulation of the flesh, it was the melding of your spirits  
>Well, if this is how an elemental demigod does things, you really pity humans for missing out...  
>"My Non, my love," Juitz says again like a mantra  
>{"...Finally found her Raijin..."} a chorus whispers in your ears  
>Is this truly your life with the spark dog? Can every night really be like this?  
>"For all time..." she answers, nuzzling your head  
>You lie with her in your embrace, and you get a chance to appreciate the world underneath you  
>The city slumbers, though a few restless souls carry on with their lives for a while longer  
>Many pass the time with music, whether it's in their homes or in their cars  
>You listen in on them, finding the ability to hear them all at once  
>The blend of songs sounds discordant at first, but the harder you listen the more you pick up on a key element shared among all the sources  
>Juitz's singing, subtle yet unmistakable  
>Keeping everyone company, keeping everyone hopeful for their own spark of happiness  
>And even higher in the heavens, you can barely make out the starry silhouettes of all Juitz's friends  
>They're searching and scouting for the little "nons" of the planet, eager to find a human to call their own  
>Best of luck to them  
>It won't be long until sunrise now, and you're finally ready to get some much needed sleep  
>When you wake up in the morning back at the studio, you'll be ready to go out and start the day with Juitz  
>Ready to start your "for all time" with her

>The End


End file.
